Reflections
by The Reflecting Bird
Summary: Link, already the "Hero of Hyrule," must face his greatest opponent yet, which comes in an unexpected form. What happens next will force him to review his own decisions and what it truly means to be a hero. A retelling of Link's Awakening with a few twists. Rated T for violence and some dark moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes-** Hey there! Glad you dropped in!

Hmm. I seem to be having difficulty thinking of what to say in these notes. Well, to start, this story will be ten chapters long when completed. It is set in the world of ALTTP, OoS & OoA, and LA, as I'm sure you will figure out pretty quickly (if you read it, of course), but the main portion of the story occurs during the events of Link's Awakening. As you'll find out quickly, this first chapter is not set here, though, so there is new material as well. I've actually tried to make it so that the story can fit within the context of the Zelda timeline while also allowing myself to do what I want with the plot.

The title of the story is kind of cheesy/Fanfictiony, which is not something I usually do… but there is no word that I feel better captures this story. So that's what I'm going with. I'm sure it isn't the only cliché I'll fall into during the course of the next ten chapters.

I'll be giving some more details in the next chapter, so stay tuned...

As a disclaimer, I don't own the Legend of Zelda, its characters, places, or events, in case you were wondering.

* * *

 **Reflections**

 **Chapter One**

The nearly bare hallway reverberated with the sound of the Princess Zelda's pacing, but it had long grown accustomed to the tune. It was tucked in a dark corner of Hyrule Castle, which admittedly was not normally a common tromping ground for the young princess. However, given the situation, her reason for being in such a lonely place was clear.

Only two years had passed since the Kingdom of Hyrule was on the verge of complete destruction to the hands of the Demon King Ganon, who had managed to violate the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce of the Goddesses. With this, Ganon had nearly obtained total power until his shocking defeat to a young boy named Link.

Just recently, the security of Hyrule had again been threatened by disturbances in the nearby lands of Holodrum and Labrynna. Dark forces had attempted to resurrect Ganon by capturing the Princess Zelda in hopes of using her as a sacrifice to complete the ritual. The threat was once again stopped by Link, now known as the Hero of Hyrule. While Zelda immediately returned home, Link had stayed behind to complete some further training before making the journey. Though residents of Labrynna confirmed that he had indeed left the country on a boat, Link had not returned from the sea.

It had been eleven days since Link had left, and hopes for his survival were beginning to fade.

Accordingly, the Princess Zelda had shut herself off from society. Going out would inevitably led to questions about her feelings on what had happened. Even certain areas of the castle were to be avoided, whether it be due to pestering family members or painful reminders from murals of past heroes that unavoidably reminded her of Link.

If he didn't return, there were other avenues that she might try to bring him home. But it would be a risky decision, and though she dreaded waiting, she knew she shouldn't be too hasty before taking action.

She was in her musings when a voice called from the other end of the corridor.

"My Princess Zelda."

Not even here was Zelda safe from being bothered. She sighed as she turned to see what was a rather nervous young palace guard.

"… Forgive me, my Princess, for interrupting. It is just that I was told to bring the news that… that they found him."

Zelda stiffened. "Is he…"

"Link is alive, my Princess. He's in one of the bed chambers for palace guests."

"And why was I not informed of this prior to his arrival at the castle?"

"… That is not a question I have an answer for. Forgive me, my Princess."

Zelda smiled slightly. "Thank you. You are free to go."

The guard bowed and quickly exited, leaving Zelda alone again. Link was alive. Obviously, she was more than happy, but she deduced something was not quite right. There must have been news that Link had survived for some while before she had been approached. Zelda noted to herself to have a conversation with her father if the reason was not apparent from when she would go to see Link herself.

Which, naturally, was immediately. Zelda walked as fast as she could without being improper to the place identified by the guard. Two other guards stood in front of the room, who quickly moved away upon seeing the princess. Inside, a young nurse attended to Link, who was asleep in the room's large bed.

The sight was somewhat unsettling. Link was unshaven, his skin was deeply burned, and he looked half-starved. Zelda rushed to him and took a seat on the side of the bed. She then grabbed his hand, causing the nurse to look up, who had been reapplying a damp towel to Link's forehead. She jerked back in surprise.

"My lady!"

"Link, is he going to live?"

"Yes, of course! Physically, he is without serious injury, though his body will need time to recuperate."

"But…"

"Pardon?" The nurse's eyes flirted around, desiring to avoid Zelda's gaze but also trying to force themselves to look the princess in the eye.

"But there is something else you should tell me," Zelda reiterated. "You had to specify that he was fine physically."

"It's not really my place to say, my lady. I haven't seen him awake myself yet, but… well, allow me to explain. Link was found two days ago floating adrift by a merchant ship. He was barely conscious at the time, but he was able to tell them that he had been caught in a storm that had sunk his vessel."

"I don't see the issue," the princess said with a frown.

"Well, they reported that he was… how do I say it… incoherent. He kept speaking about an island and a girl that no one had heard of. Apparently he was in tears."

"He had been stranded at sea for more than a week. Link will be fine, I assure you."

The nurse nodded vehemently. "Of course, my lady… I just thought you should know."

Zelda smiled compassionately. "Yes, and I appreciate it. Now that I'm here, you are free to go about your ordinary affairs. I can take care of him. Please inform the guards that they may leave as well."

"Yes, my lady." The nurse stood up and brushed her apron before excusing herself. Zelda gave time for the nurse and the guards to leave before turning back to Link. Zelda brushed his arm, which failed to elicit any reaction. Unsatisfied, Zelda pulled herself up onto the bed and allowed Link's shoulder to lie against her own. She put his hand in hers.

"It's alright, Link, I'm here now…"

Zelda was in this position for some time. She had nearly drifted asleep when she was jolted up by a knock on the open door. It was the King of Hyrule himself.

"How long have you been here, dear?" He asked as he took a seat in one of the room's side chairs, which, like the bed and all other furnishings in the room, was professionally crafted and beautifully designed.

"Since I was given notice that he was alive and in the castle…. so not nearly as long as I ought to have been."

Her father bowed his head. "I wanted to see for myself that he was going to survive, Zelda. I did not want to get your hopes up just to find out that there was nothing you could do."

"So you would have had him die without me being allowed to say my goodbyes? No, your reasoning is different."

The king frowned. "He was out in the heat for a long time, and the reports I heard were not promising. I don't know if he will ever be the same."

"What made you change your mind, then?"

"I… I thought maybe you would be the best thing for him right now. The sooner he sees your face, the sooner he will be on his way to recovery," he answered as he looked up.

Zelda couldn't help but blush slightly. "Well… I still wish you would have told me immediately, but I understand… is it alright if I stay here?"

The older man smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way… I'll leave you alone, then. I just wanted to see you."

Zelda nodded and returned to her prior position. Within a short time, she had finally fallen asleep.

Given that the room was in the interior of the palace, there was no firm way to know what time of the day it was, but at least several hours must have passed until Zelda woke up. After yawning, she slipped off the bed and went to Link's other side. She pulled off the dry cloth from his forehead and dumped it into a water pot that the nurse had been using. To her surprise, Link's frame shuddered when she put it back on his head. Zelda leaned over him anxiously.

"Link… Link… are you alright? It's me."

Link's eyes slowly opened. He stared into those of the girl above him for a moment before speaking.

"… Marin? Is that you?"

Zelda was shot with a mixture of confusion and hurt pride. For one, she had no idea who "Marin" was, and she was slightly offended that Link didn't recognize her. She told herself to be patient given the situation.

"No, Link… this is Zelda. Princess Zelda. You are in Hyrule Castle."

"Back in Hyrule… back at home. Does it feel so nice?" he mumbled to himself dryly.

"You are fortunate to be alive, Link. But it's alright, I'm with you now."

"Fortunate? That is one way of putting it."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind, then."

Zelda frowned. "Go back to sleep, Link. I'll speak with you later."

Zelda pretended that the reason she left was because she was now confident that Link was recovering. In actuality, she decided to leave the room because she was angry with him. Why, after two weeks at sea, was he suddenly upset to be home? Was Hyrule not the place he was sailing to in the first place?

Maybe they were right. Link might never fully recover.

Her difficulty in dealing with the situation could be easily understood, given she had never faced such an issue before. While she had seen many wounded soldiers, she had never seen anyone who had such a mental wound. The princess had to continue her reminders to remain patient all the way back to her chambers.

Zelda locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, having food delivered directly to her door. A night of actual sleep did her much good, though. She moved with newfound confidence after waking up the next morning. Just yesterday, she wasn't sure if Link was even still alive. Despite the tribulations that they would certainly face, this was a significant improvement, and Zelda was certain that there was no better place for Link to recover than with her in the castle.

Zelda arrived early to the royal family's dining hall for breakfast wearing a plain dress that she thought Link might feel more comfortable around than some of her more excessive royal garb. Her father was already there talking with an important member of the court. The man excused himself when he saw Zelda approaching. As he walked away, Zelda continued directly to her father.

"Link will be eating with us this morning," she said firmly.

The king tried to hide his amusement at her attempt to exert her authority over him. "I have already seen to it, Zelda."

"And his answer?"

"He should be here shortly."

Zelda smiled and gave him a small hug. The two sat down, but the wait wasn't long until Link was allowed entrance into the hall. The hero walked towards them very sluggishly with a slight limp.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda began somewhat timidly.

Link bowed stoically. "Princess Zelda. And, of course, my King."

"No need for the formalities, Link. You've more than earned that by now. Take a seat."

Link did as he was asked. The dining table was long, but the three sat at one end alone with the King of Hyrule at the head. Zelda sat to his right, while Link was to his left.

"Forgive me," Link finally said hesitatingly, "I was very rude yesterday. Zelda was looking after me, and I pushed her away with my incivility."

Zelda couldn't help but smile a little. Already, he had made much progress. He had also shaved, and the upcoming meal would inevitably help with his physical lethargy. She noticed her father steal a glance at her, evidently thinking the same thing.

"It's nothing to worry about, Link," the princess replied. "I have no method of comprehending what you've been through, so I cannot hold you accountable for what you said." Link nodded but didn't reply, so Zelda continued. "I am still willing to come by your room the next few days to check up on you, if you like."

Link looked at her somewhat puzzled. "You'd come to my house?"

To this, Zelda's face replicated the confusion on Link's. "Your house?"

"I'm planning on going home after this meal, of course. I need to see my uncle."

"Oh, yes, indeed!" Zelda remarked with a grin. "We shall arrange for him to come to the castle."

Link bit his lip. "Then I am in need of seeing my own house."

It was at that point that Zelda realized something was wrong. Link was trying his hardest to be polite, but he evidently had no interest in spending more time at the castle. His manners had improved, but his state of mind had not. Link's head hung down slightly as if in exhaustion. His eyes stared off into the distance, seemingly looking for something that wasn't there.

The food arrived, but only Link began to eat. The other two at the table were staring at him in thought. The king finally broke the silence.

"Link, the best care that can be provided in all of Hyrule is here in the castle. You have been at sea for so long, there may be unexpected health concerns that might crop up at any moment. I strongly advise you to stay here at the castle for at least a few more days. We can do anything for you."

Whatever strength Link had that was holding him together finally broke down. He slammed the silverware he was using against the table, launching a fork onto the floor. Both Zelda and the king recoiled in astonishment.

"You can do anything?! Can you? Then bring it back! For goodness sake, bring it back!"

The father and daughter were too surprised to answer. Link's hands were visibly shaking as he buried his head in them.

"I'm sorry… again… It just came out. I think it's in everyone's interest that I just return home."

The king was about to speak when Zelda interrupted him by mouthing, "Let him go." The king frowned but nodded his head.

"Go to your uncle, Link."

Link stood up, finally releasing his hands from his hair. "Thank you," was all he could mutter before hastily leaving.

* * *

Two week had passed since Link left the castle. Though Zelda steered conversations away from bringing him up, Link was still the foremost concern on her heart. She desperately wanted to ask him how he was recovering, but she was afraid of intruding on his privacy and worsening matters. After these two weeks had passed, though, she decided to try a more indirect method of finding out. Zelda went to her personal desk, pulled out a quill and some parchment, and wrote the following letter to be given to Link's uncle, who he lived with.

 _You may wish to know that this is the Princess of Hyrule who is writing to you. Even so, I ask for the most honest answer that you can supply. It should not come as a surprise that I, as well as the rest of the palace court, am deeply concerned with the state of your nephew, Link. Link has displayed little interest in communicating with me since his return from the sea. So, for his sake, I am keeping distance from him. However, for my own sake, I only ask for an accurate assessment as to his state of being. Spare no detail. Knowing that he is doing better than when I last saw him would greatly relieve me._

 _Thank you in advance._

Zelda folded the letter, sealed it, and handed it to a courier for delivery. Much to Zelda's satisfaction, the reply only took a day.

 _It is with great respect that I answer, my princess. I hope the knowledge below will bring you comfort._

 _Link is looking healthier by the day. He seems to have put on much of his lost weight. I've even been able to employ him on several errands, which he has successfully accomplished._

 _There are some topics he seems to want to avoid, though. I once suggested that we go a round of fencing, but he grew somewhat irritable and told me that his fighting days are behind him. He also dislikes any reference of politics._

 _He frequently mentions that he is in need of peace and seems to avoid long conversations. He also suggested that we take a trip to the shores soon. He says that the air would do him some good._

 _Though Link has not acted like he once was, he's come quite far, assuming I avoid more dangerous topics. I confidently expect a full recovery._

Zelda laid the letter down and rubbed her forehead. From the sound of it, Link hadn't improved that much at all. Though he seemed to be making a pitiful attempt to act as if nothing had happened, something was obviously bothering him. Something that he would not open to anyone.

As a princess, Zelda wasn't familiar with "no" being an answer. She had to know what was the source of his discontent. She knew that she could get it out of him, but it couldn't be at the castle.

It was settled; Zelda had to go visit Link in person. She might have been able to persuade her father to give permission for her go alone during the daytime. However, she didn't want any stories of the Princess leaving the castle unattended; to begin, no one of any wealth wants to be seen alone. Also, though, she didn't want the public gossiping about her making a visit to an ailing Link. The official court stance was to pretend as if nothing was wrong.

Even if she was disguised, Zelda's size and gait might be recognizable in daylight. The preferable option would be to go at night, but the king would never support such a mission.

Thankfully, she had full access to the castle, with the only exception being the Triforce Chamber. So, that night, Zelda made her way to one of the castle's armories. Here she selected a hooded robe and some light chain mail, the dress of a royal courier, that would conceal her appearance. As Hyrule was not in a state of threat, getting out of the castle would be as simple as walking through the open gate. More difficult would be making sure that she could make the trek to Link's cottage and back before sunrise. At this time, she might be recognized and attendants would go to Zelda's chambers to ready her for the day. Another concern of hers was that while no one else would be able to get a good look at her, it was possible that Link's uncle would answer the door and identify her after seeing her face. She accordingly grabbed a light helmet with a faceplate and carried it with her. She tied her hair up so as to not be visible when she needed to put it on.

As expected, Zelda had no issues leaving the castle. The complex operated through the night, and people came in and out for various purposes, so the guards thought nothing of her exit. Once she was positive that she was out of sight of the castle, Zelda began walking at a brisk pace. Link lived relatively close by, but it was a good half-hour walk.

Zelda lowered her hood and replaced it with the helmet as she struck on Link's door. No one answered at first, forcing her to knock a second time even louder. After a minute's wait, the door opened to reveal Link's rather drowsy uncle.

"Yes, soldier?"

"I am here to speak with Link on the orders of the castle."

Thankfully, the helmet distorted the sound of Zelda's voice, but he likely wouldn't have recognized it anyways.

"Sorry, but he asked if no one from there came to speak with him, if that's alright. I'm sure you'll understand."

"I'm afraid not. It is of great urgency, from the princess herself. I am sure you will make no further mention of this visit." Zelda handed him a memo that she had personally written. Link's uncle handed it back to her after reading it.

"Alright then. He's in the room to the left… but don't be surprised if he isn't excited to talk."

Link's uncle moved out of the way to allow Zelda's entry. After crossing the main room, Zelda knocked on Link's door. She did not wait for an answer, though, before opening and then closing it behind her. Link's uncle was obviously ready to immediately return to bed in his own room, so he would not be a problem.

Link, though, was propped up in his bed very much awake. His expression did not change as Zelda took off her helmet and untied her hair, leaving no doubt as to her identity.

"I could turn you in, you know," he said finally.

"I trust you won't. That is not like you at all."

"You have no idea what I'm like."

Zelda sighed as she clasped her hands and leaned forward in her chair in the corner.

"After everything we've been through together, this is how you are going to address me?"

Link's features softened slightly. "I do like you, Princess Zelda. I do. But I simply can't be around you any longer. I can't. I'm done with it all."

Zelda picked up her chair and moved it closer to Link's bed.

"I am not here as Princess Zelda, as you can see by my attire. I'm here as your friend Zelda. The one you have no reason to be afraid of."

"That's nice and all, but it's not so simple... When I first met you, back in that dungeon, you were just a young and innocent child, like myself. Already, though, I can see the politics rubbing off on you. I don't blame you, but you can't run away from being the Princess." Link was trying to not sound hateful, but it still somewhat upset Zelda.

"Maybe so. Not in the long run. But in this moment, I think I can set this aside for just a night. One night… Link, whatever it is you are holding in… it's not good for you. I'm sure it's difficult to speak of, but I know it is for the best if you can share it with someone. When it comes to traumatic experiences, it helps to get your feelings out in words. It allows you to take away something more material… something that's important. I can be an excellent listener, but I'm also willing to give you any advice you want, if you so desire it."

Link sighed and allowed his head to bang against the bed's headboard. "It's a long story, Zelda."

"I came prepared for as much."

Link smirked as he looked at her. "I can only argue with a princess so many times before I get in trouble, right? So be it."

Link closed his eyes as he thought. Where to start? As Zelda had put it, what material story could Link tell from the flurry of his emotions? They weren't even material experiences to work with, after all. All that was left of Koholint were fleeting memories that were fading away quicker than autumn leaves in heavy winds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes-** This feels like a more appropriate location to talk about some of the info regarding this section of the story. This is certainly not going to be a straight regurgitation of Link's Awakening. If you want that, you can just play the game! It will follow the general direction, of course, with a lot of references that will make you go, "Ahh! I remember that!" but I will make some changes and a lot of additions. Particularly, we will be getting a _lot_ more interactions with a few of the characters, since this is something the Gameboy game didn't really do, while some things will be deemphasized, like the fighting (which is great fun in the game, but explaining how Link goes from room to room in the dungeons is a little boring on paper). Some elements are taken from the manga by Ataru Cagiva that you may recognize (particularly a couple specific chapters later on), so I should give credit there as well, while others are completely original. Original or not, I'm not using my own characters or locales, so I don't own any of it.

While this plot is heavily derived from the game, as well as the manga, I think there's enough original here to keep you on your toes. It acts as its own story, but it's ultimately a love letter to this great and touching game. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Images of a ship in an unremitting storm haunted Link's memory. A lost ship whose sole occupant had little hope for survival.

Link wasn't entirely sure whether these memories came from an actual experience or were merely the figment of his sleep. Whatever the case, these illusions directly bleed away to the image of a wooden ceiling. The room he was in was relatively large, as it functioned as bedroom, kitchen, and dining room; it was also very modest, much like his uncle's back in Hyrule.

After blinking for a few seconds in a dazed state, Link came to recognize that all of his senses were being assaulted. Both the taste in his mouth and the smell in the air was that of seawater. Link could also feel the softness of smooth bed sheets as he flipped to his side. His ears were able to discern the sound of not so distant seagulls.

Lastly, as he turned, Link spotted a girl sitting in a lone chair. She was facing out a window to a bright sky with her hand perched on the sill supporting her chin. From behind, the girl looked quite similar to someone Link knew.

"… Zelda?"

The girl gave a "Hmm?" as she twirled around in her chair to face Link.

"What was that you said? I'm not quite su-" The young woman stopped midsentence as her face brightened in realization. She jumped to Link's side and put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, goodness, you're awake, Link! Are you feeling alright?" she asked in genuine concern with a soft voice.

It was, in fact, not Zelda. In hindsight, the differences were actually quite noticeable. Her hair was red, her eyes brown, and her skin tanned- not to mention that she did not have the pointed ears of a Hylian. That being said, they were females approximately the same age with fairly similar facial and body structure- even the girl's voice was reminiscient of the Hylian Princess. While Zelda wore a thin golden crown, this girl had stuck a hibiscus petal into her hair. Link decided to blame the misidentification on his health and the glare of the sunlight coming through the window.

"I'm fine… Did you just call me Link?" he moaned.

The girl laughed as she jumped across the room, rummaged through a closet, and returned dragging something metallic across the floor. After taking a deep breath, she lifted it up, nearly knocking herself over in the process.

"This shield was on the beach not far from where I found you! It has your name engraved on the back… Why is it on there, anyways? Do not recognize your own stuff without your name on it?"

Link smirked as he tried sitting up. "I wasn't the person who had it put there. Now you can go ahead and set that down before you pull something."

The girl obliged, more dropping the shield rather than setting it down.

"Now," Link continued, "You mentioned that you were the person who found me? What happened, and who do I have the privilege of thanking?"

The girl returned to her chair and straightened her dress before speaking. "Well, I was walking along the Toronbo Shores when… actually, maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Marin! Hi… umm… anyways, I was walking along the beach when I found you unconscious in the sand. There was some debris along the shoreline, so I'm assuming you were on a boat that sank, right? I don't know how long you were there… but you were still being lapped by the waves, which means the tides hadn't changed much, so you probably hadn't been there too long. After that, I went to go find my father to help me carry you back to our house, which is where you've been for two days now."

Perhaps the storm had been real, then. Link nodded and spun to the side of the bed to prepare to stand up. "Thanks for looking after me. Maybe I can return the favor someday. I do have a question, though. Did you see anything besides boat splinters when you found me? I'm particularly interested in finding my sword."

Marin shrugged. "Well, there was a satchel that you had around your shoulder… I have it right here in this cabinet…" The young woman went to a drawer in their kitchenette, retrieved his bag, and threw it on his lap. "I didn't really pay much attention to what else was on the beach after I found you… and wait, where are you going?!"

"To go looking for my sword," Link informed her as he slowly rose to his feet and returned his satchel to his shoulder, groaning as he did so.

"But there are monsters out there right now! It's not safe!"

Link smiled. "All the more reason to go retrieve it."

"Well, at least let me make you some food first," Marin continued to plead, taking a step back every time Link took one forward. "You won't even have enough energy to make it there and back. Don't count on me finding you unconscious again before the monsters do!"

A door to the small house opened, but the two couldn't hear it over Link's voice as he picked his shield off the floor.

"I can make it to the beach if I need to, as long as someone shows me where it is."

"Then it looks like I'm coming along too, then," said an unfamiliar voice. Link spun to see a heavyset middle-aged man with a sizable moustache standing in the doorway. He sat a bag he was carrying down on the room's single table before opening his arms wide for Marin to give him a hug.

"Tarin!" she cheered as she jumped into his embrace. Link looked downwards out of slight discomfort.

"How's my girl doing today, I wonder? I hope our guest isn't too rowdy now that he isn't sleeping all the time." Tarin soothed.

"Oh, he's not so bad." Marin pushed herself away from Tarin slightly so she could look him in the eye. "He is stupid, though. He wants to go down to Toronbo to go looking for a sword."

Tarin patted Marin on the head before looking to Link. "He could probably use a little something to eat, but he seems strong enough. If I escort him the way to where we found him, we should be all right. Is that fine, Link?"

Link was a bit disconcerted that everyone knew his name, and he was worried that Tarin could potentially impede his journey. As it was, though, the man was taking his side and might convince Marin to let him go, so Link wasn't going to complain.

"If that's alright with Marin, I would enjoy having your company."

Marin crossed her arms and glared at Link disapprovingly but ultimately relented. "Just try coming back in one piece, both of you."

Link smiled as he swung his shield over his back. "If it's alright with you, Tarin, I'd like it if we could leave immediately. I don't want any monster running off with my belongings."

Tarin nodded, but pulled something out of his bag and stuffed it in his mouth before speaking. Link could have sworn it was an entire mushroom that should have been too large to bolt in one swallow.

"Alright, then. I'll point a couple things out in town along the way while we're at it."

Link and Marin made eye contact as he passed by her on the way out, which for some reason caused him to clinch his fists.

Marin was right his physical condition- Link could feel his muscles stiffening as soon as he stepped outside. At the very least, he probably needed to stretch. He did his best to hide his soreness as he tried keeping up with Tarin. Thankfully, the man didn't exactly walk at a brisk rate.

"I'm Marin's father, in case you were wondering," Tarin commented.

"I suspected as much. Only reason I wouldn't say I knew for sure was because Marin referred to you by your first name rather than by dad."

Tarin laughed. "I'm not sure what that's about, either. She seems to treat me as a friend more than a daughter sometimes, but she still listens to what I tell her. Very mature for her age, you know. It's almost like she never really knew how to be a child."

Tarin seemed too occupied with talking about his daughter to actually explain all of the unfamiliar places Link was being led through. From what he could tell, he was in a small and modest village surrounded by a semitropical forest.

"What exactly is this place?" Link reminded.

"Oh! Yes! We are currently walking through Mabe Village, one of the two communities on Koholint Island."

"Koholint Island?"

"Yes, have you not heard of it? I thought we would be pretty famous for that there."

Link's eyes widened in amazement when they saw what Tarin was pointing at. The man wasn't joking.

In the distance, a long range of mountains spanned a large portion of the island. Most significantly, though, an enormous white egg with pink spots sat on the highest peak.

"Umm… what is that thing?"

"The egg where the Wind Fish is said to rest in eternal slumber. Or something like that."

"Wind Fish?"

"It's sort of like the god of the Island… our protector. As the legend goes, whoever wakes the Wind Fish can be granted a wish."

"Sounds like the Triforce," Link pointed out.

"Triforce?"

"Oh! Goodness, you're right… I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Matters could spiral out of hand if people knew it had that kind of power. Please don't tell anyone else. Really."

"I still don't understand. That is the Triforce?"

Link could help but raise an eyebrow. "… You've never heard of the Triforce?"

"Should I have?"

Link questioned the man's intelligence for not knowing something so famous, but he explained anyways. "It's made of three large golden relics given to us by the Three Goddesses. It provides the foundation for our kingdom. Whenever it is in the hands of our rulers, the land sees a time of peace and prosperity. Since I already mentioned it… the Triforce also grants the wish of whoever touches it. It's in Hyrule Castle right now."

"Hmm… Sounds fake."

"I've touched it myself. Trust me, it works."

Tarin laughed. "What are you doing here, then? You should just keep on using that thing. You could be rich… with a great house…"

Link smiled at his basic ambitions. "Those would be wishes of greed and cowardice. You might get your wish granted, but it would cause the Triforce to break apart and could have a number of effects on the Sacred Realm. That could plunge the whole kingdom into chaos. That's why the King of Hyrule ordered that the Triforce only be used in extreme cases and that a person may only use it once to prevent corruption from working itself into one's heart."

"You keep mentioning this Hyrule place… what's Hyrule?" Tarin asked as he turned his head.

Link's mouth hung open slightly for a moment in surprise. "It's where I'm from. And it's where I need to get back to."

"You mean, off the island? Why would you want to do that?"

"I can't stay here forever."

"I don't see why not. Koholint is on the whole peaceful, the people are very nice, the views stunning. You know, Marin's about your age. She's never had peers before. She seemed to take an immediate liking to you. Hardly left your side when you were asleep."

"Marin seems very kind, but with all due respect Mr. Tarin, I don't think I'd stay on the island just because your dau-"

Link was cut off by his own screaming as he jumped backwards and fell onto his back in the dirt. He had just barely managed to avoid being assaulted by a large and strange creature. It was spherical, black, and had a nasty set of teeth. It had thankfully stopped just short of him.

"Tarin! Tarin! This monster is trying to eat me!"

In response, Link could hear only hearty laughter. A second later, Tarin appeared from the others side of the creature, revealing himself to be the origin of the laughing. Link stared at him incredulously as Tarin stroked the monster's metallic side.

"Sorry Link, I forgot to warn you. Got distracted by what we were talking about. This here is BowWow, a chain chomp! Large creatures, yes, but they make excellent pets! Don't worry, it won't hurt you. It's chained up, anyways."

Link grimaced as he stood up and brushed some dirt off of him.

"… Pet? Is there any other life-threatening pets I should be made aware of before we reach the beaches?"

Tarin threw an arm around Link, who was a little unsettled by how comfortable Tarin already was around him.

"Of course not, of course not! Sorry again about that. We should be there soon!"

Link shot a last dirty look at BowWow before continuing with Tarin down the road.

"We've missed much of the town already in our talking, but I can have Marin show you around later. There's a house just on the other side of those trees to our left. Old man Ulrira and his wife live there. He doesn't get out much and seems to be playing with some weird contraption all the time, but she's pretty friendly. To our right is the village library. You can find a number of books there, if you are in to that kind of thing… Those boys playing ball by it are two of Papahl's quadruplets… moving on, as this here is the sight to see..."

Tarin led Link to the edge of a small cliff, the first of a series leading down to the shoreline. The overlook was admittedly quite impressive, enough so that Link was able to put his embarrassing encounter with BowWow behind him. He tried to spot any sign of his wreckage but could see nothing on the beach other than a little movement near the water that he assumed must have been the mentioned monsters.

Tarin could tell what Link was trying to do. "You won't be able to see anything from here. We found you further down to our left."

"Is the path simple from here?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright then. I'll lead the way if you don't mind."

Tarin waved that he was satisfied and followed Link on the winding trail down. Though Link was more interested in finding his sword along with anything else that may have made it to land, Tarin still wanted to talk.

"You know, Link, you seem really confident that you can take on these monsters. Do you have any experience fighting?"

Linked smirked thinly. "You could say that."

"And you've had success?"

"Generally, yes... I've had my regrets, though."

"How do you deal with them?"

Link stopped and turned to Tarin thoughtfully. "Try not to think about them too much. If that doesn't work, I try to remember the good instead. I've made a few mistakes along the way, but I'm not sure Hyrule would exist anymore without me acting, and I would have lost a lot more. Which is why I need to get back… because the kingdom might call on me again."

Link nodded to himself and continued on. Despite a few obstacles that had to be navigated, the trip was relatively easy. There were a few monsters in the distance that appeared to be small octoroks, but they didn't bother the two.

After passing through a segment of the trail spanning a thin gap between two tall cliffs, Tarin put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"It was just down that way that Marin found you."

Link thanked him and ran ahead down to the shore. The beach was littered with splinters for a stretch of about thirty yards with the occasional larger fragment of wood from either the hull or a supply barrel. Regardless, there was nothing so large or heavy as a sword.

The more Link thought about it, the more he realized just how illogical it was to think he could find it. He kicked the sand in annoyance, but frustratingly determined that he couldn't give up. He mumbled to himself as he dug through piles of sand trying to find the blade. Tarin watched silently out of pity as well as a slight fear at Link's apparent insanity.

Link only looked up again when he heard Tarin make an audible grunt. He watched as Tarin grabbed his side and collapsed onto the beach.

"Ah… ah, Link! Get this thing off of me!"

Link groaned to himself. It was nothing more than a tiny octorok that anyone should have been able to outrun that had put Tarin on the ground. Tarin had turned out to be more trouble bringing along than he was worth. It would have been easier if he had just asked for some simple directions and figured out the rest himself. Not that it mattered, though. Link was the more foolish of the two for actually thinking he had a chance at finding his sword.

Link pushed himself off the sand to go help the other man. Though he didn't have his sword, he could finish the octorok harassing Tarin with a simple kick. When Link began to walk back towards him, though, he tripped over something in the sand and nearly tumbled back down to the ground. Link looked down to identify the cause of his misfortune, which turned out to be a piece of rope attached to a small post.

Link quickly realized what it was as he pulled on the end of the rope that led out to the ocean. As he reeled it in, his sword was drawn out of the water and onto the shore. He remembered from his dream that he had tied it up just before the storm hit to help keep it from sinking in case it was thrown overboard. It was a good thing he had. Even so, it was incredibly fortunate timing in finding it- almost too much so to be coincidental.

Tarin held one hand to his rib that the octorok had shot a rock and used the other to aid his attempt to scramble away from the monster. "Link, I could really use so-."

He stopped himself midsentence as he watched a sword hurled through the air penetrate the octorok's side and launch it a few yards before the octorok tipped over dead. A few seconds later, Link approached and helped him off the ground.

"…Nice throw," Tarin managed to grumble over his pain. "Was pitching the sword really necessary, though?"

"I wasn't going to hit you," Link said with a smile, "But I guess not. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I might need some help getting home."

Link assisted Tarin in putting an arm over his shoulder before beginning the trek back. They only made it a few steps before a strange voice interrupted them from above.

"So… you are the lad who owns the sword."

Both Tarin and Link looked up to search for the speaker. Link raised an eyebrow when he saw it was a small owl standing on a rock outcropping.

"… Excuse me?"

"Now I understand why the monsters are starting to act so violently," the owl continued in a voice that was disarmingly both similar to a human while also sounding slightly off. "A courageous lad has come to wake the Wind Fish."

"Actually I'm just trying to get off the Island," Link replied curtly. If the owl bothered them for much longer, Link was ready to give the sword another good throw.

"But the second must accompany the first. It is said that you cannot leave the island unless you wake the Wind Fish."

"Or I could take a boat," Link mumbled.

"You have much to learn, lad. You should now go north to the Mysterious Forest. I will wait for you there."

Without further warning other than a final hoot, the owl took off from its perch on the cliff. Link looked back down to Tarin.

"Mysterious Forest? Is there anything of interest there?"

"I don't usually go all that far in. 'specially since the monsters started showing up. There are some nice toadstools, though. Might see if any of them can help with the swelling."

Link had been preoccupied enough by the owl that he had nearly forgotten about Tarin's injury. Marin wasn't going to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Link's prediction was accurate. Marin wasn't happy.

"What happened?" she sighed as she applied some balm from a coconut shell to her father's ribs, which were beginning to bruise. Link was sitting at the dining table, while the other two had pushed their chairs a little further away so Marin could treat him easier.

"An octorok got me once," Tarin answered for him. "I'll be fine, Marin. Thankfully, Link was there to help."

Link smiled proudly, but Marin didn't look as impressed.

"Then he should have stopped it from happening to begin with."

"No thank you for saving his life?" Link asked with a smirk.

Marin looked down a little, perhaps out of guilt. "Sorry. Yes, thank you for helping him. But he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place had you not gone down there."

"Link just wants to get his stuff back before he leaves," Tarin argued.

Marin shot Link an odd look. "Leaves?"

"I need to get back to Hyrule," Link confirmed.

There was a brief look of sadness in her eyes, before she reapplied her previous bearing of disinterest. "Well, I hope you make it back safely, though I'm not sure how you plan on doing that."

"What do you mean? Is there no boat off Koholint?"

The father and daughter looked at each other, perhaps in confusion.

"No," Tarin finally answered. "There's nothing like that here. I've only seen one boat in my lifetime, and it ain't seaworthy. I've never even heard of anyone trying to come or go until you showed up out of… well, nowhere."

"So… I'll have to build my own to get out of here?"

Tarin rubbed his moustache thoughtfully. "Listen here, Link. I'd like to go looking for some 'shrooms that might help with the pain. Maybe tomorrow I'll be feeling up to helping you put a boat together if you don't mind waiting."

"I don't mind."

"You can come with me right now, if you want. I'm going to the Mysterious Forest. Maybe you will see that weird owl."

Link chuckled. "I'll be fine without seeing him again. I think I will just stay here, if that's fine with you."

"Alright then," Tarin said as he stood up, lowered his shirt again, and grabbed his sack. "I'm sure Marin won't mind the company. Don't do anything too bad, you two." Tarin left the house laughing to himself.

After Marin scooted her chair back to the table, the two remaining occupants sat at the table across from each other silently for an uncomfortable minute before Marin opened her mouth to speak. The girl spent several seconds looking around the room at everything but Link before sighing again.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I promise I'm not normally like that. I'm not mad at you. I just don't like seeing Tarin get hurt. It's not normal. The monsters have never been so intrusive… we can't even get to Animal Village anymore."

"I understand," Link replied, who was rather glad to end the silence. "Do you know why the monsters are bothering you more as of late?"

Marin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they started sometime around when you washed up. But that doesn't mean there is a correlation. That wouldn't make any sense, would it?"

Link tightened up at Marin's words. It was just as the owl had said. Link had brushed it off, but maybe the owl had more substance to its words than just cryptic nonsense.

"Link, are you alright?" Marin inquired as she squinted.

Link put on a smile. "Yeah, of course. And no hard feelings about earlier."

Marin returned his smile with one of her own. "I hope we can be friends, Link. Even if you don't stay here very long, like you say!"

Link feared another awkward silence was in the making, but Marin jumped up out of her chair before any such thing could happen.

"We should go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out! It'll be fun!"

"Err… well, alright."

Marin didn't leave Link much time to process what was going on, as she pulled on his arm until he finally obliged and stood up.

The outside air had cooled as the sun set into the ocean. Marin took a moment to readjust the hibiscus situated in her hair before tugging on Link's sleeve.

"Over there, over there! You should see this!"

Marin was pointing southeast to a building Tarin had not mentioned. Link followed behind as Marin skipped the whole way there. As they walked, Link's attention was caught by a relatively large field full of a variety of crops nearby. Link asked her who owned it.

"The whole village, of course! We all work there on different days and are allowed to take what we need to cook our meals. Farming days aren't my favorite, but you do what you have to do! Getting to do fun things like what you'll find in this building make up for it!"

The building she was so intent on visiting turned out to be some strange gaming arcade. The majority of the one-room building consisted of a large rectangular conveyer belt that carried merchandise of various values. The man who ran the facility explained that for a price of 10 rupees, visitors could operate a crane and have a single attempt at trying to pick up one of the items. Link had never seen such technology before.

"Do you want to try it out?" the owner asked.

Link looked to Marin. "I don't think any of my rupees made it through the wreck."

Marin nodded. She reached into a satchel slung over her shoulder, pulled out a couple of her own blue rupees, and handed them to the man. "You give it a try, Link. I can show you how to operate the crane's controls."

"Do you want to do it first as a demonstration?" Link asked.

Marin laughed nervously. "I don't think the owner is particularly interested in me playing this game again… Let's just say I got carried away last time and leave it at that."

Indeed, the owner was looking at Marin rather suspiciously. Link had no idea what the problem between the two was, but he shrugged it off.

Marin explained the how the system worked before allowing Link to give it a go. Link bit his tongue as he guided the crane over to the conveyer belt and pressed a button that allowed the claw to drop. He successfully grabbed a small bottle of medicine, which was automatically carried to and dropped down a slide to allow Link to pick it up.

"It's pretty impressive to come away with a prize on your first try, though I'm surprised you didn't go after the rupee. It's worth more than that is," Marin mused.

"Sorry… didn't know." In actuality, Link had been aiming for the rupee but had missed and was lucky enough to catch something else. Marin didn't need to know that, though.

Link thanked the owner while Marin waved on the way out. The man sent them off with, "See you next time, pros." Marin winked back at him as he shut the door behind the two.

By this time, it had become dark enough outside for the stars of the night sky to begin revealing themselves. Link couldn't help but admire its beauty.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Marin agreed after noticing his reaction. "It's best to see from Tamaranch, but I can take you to the next best place if you follow me."

Marin never left much room for Link to speak, but he didn't mind. Link never felt much of a personal need to talk much, and while Marin often had much to say, she never came off as overbearing. Every word she spoke beheld a soft, gentle melody.

Though darkness continued to settle in, Link could determine that Marin was taking him back towards the cliffs overlooking Toronbo Shores. Rather than heading south from here, Marin continued further west, cutting a path through some foliage that Link followed through.

This led to another cliff that Link had not seen before, which opened up to a grassy overlook situated directly above the waters. The waves crashing against the rocks far below were clearly audible as Marin took a seat in the grass. Link lay down beside her.

"This is one of my favorite spots," Marin explained. "I don't think anyone else knows about it, since no one ever bothers to see what is behind all the trees. There's quite a bit to be seen on Koholint, if you really take the time to look. There's a number of gated caves in remote areas of the island. I often wonder about what's behind them."

"You're quite the adventurer," Link pointed out.

"Oh... I guess you could say that. Maybe explorer would be a better word. I'm not particularly interested in fighting or anything like that. So I haven't been out nearly as much the last few days, since the monsters are supposedly crawling out over the whole island. It's sad, really. Restricting."

"If it means that much to you, I can probably clear the monsters off this island. I've seen just a little combat."

Marin flipped over and rested her head on her forearms so she could look Link in the eye. "You're quite confident about your fighting skills, you know. Were you some kind of warrior before you landed here?"

"More or less."

"Hmm. Were you a natural fighter or did you have to be taught?"

"… I'm not sure. I learned as I went, I suppose. Trial by fire. There are places you can be trained, but we didn't have that kind of wealth. I wasn't raised so different from yourself… by my uncle, who's the closest thing I ever had to a father, much like Tarin is for you… now that I mention it, there's actually a lot of similarities between him and my uncle."

"… What's it like back home for you, Link?"

"Not sure how to describe it. Hyrule's bigger than here, I guess. Bigger cities, more people. Less personal, though."

"That's just like I had always imagined it…"

Link raised his head in surprise. "Wait… You imagined what? You've heard of Hyrule before?"

"Never mind," Marin said quickly. After a pause she added, "How could I? It's a different world altogether. Like the stars in the sky. I wonder how far away they are, Link. Could we ever reach them somehow?"

Link didn't know the answer, so he stayed silent. It was a comfortable silence, though. Marin's presence was enough for Link, and Link's enough for Marin. Which, the more Link thought about it, was quite strange. They had met only earlier that day, yet the two were perfectly comfortable with each other. Link pondered question as he lay peering into the sky above, but he couldn't think of a good answer.

"We should go home," Marin said finally. "Tarin's probably wondering where we are."

In actuality, Tarin was not even back yet when Marin and Link returned to the house. Marin frowned slightly but remained calm.

"Half the time he'd be asleep by now, but it wouldn't be the first time he came home late. I wish he'd pay more attention to get out of that forest before dark." Changing the subject, Marin pointed to the two beds in the corner of the room. "As it is, we only have two beds for us to use."

"Where were you sleeping when I was in one of them?"

Marin pointed to a bamboo mat rolled up against the wall. "That. It's not so bad, you know. You can keep using my bed, if you want. I don't mind."

Link smiled as he shook his head. "No, that's not going to happen. I'll take the mat. I've slept on worse."

Marin smiled. "You're very kind, Link… but it feels wrong having a guest sleep on the floor."

"Think nothing of it," Link reassured as he rolled the mat out and stretched himself on it.

Marin must have been too worried about Tarin to go to sleep, so she instead continued to probe her guest with questions about his home, food, clothing, and culture. Link did the best he could to answer but found himself drifting to sleep by the end of the hour. A dreamless sleep.

* * *

Link awoke to Marin shaking him.

"Hmm?" was all he was able to get out.

"Tarin's still not back," Marin said firmly. "The sun is about to rise, so we'd best be ready to get to the forest as soon as it's safe."

Link's eyes widened. He wasted little time putting his boots back on and gathering his equipment.

Marin watched as he prepared, apparently haven gotten ready before waking Link up. "Your clothes are looking a little rough, you know. Must be from the wreck. I can sow them up if you want."

Link looked at her with a thin smirk. "If it really bothers you, we can look into getting that done later. I must warn you though, I don't have another set of clothes- just this tunic and the undershirt."

The girl appeared uncomfortable but didn't address the issue. "Just get your boots on."

Even after Link was ready, Marin told him to wait as she watched the window. Given the threat of monsters, Marin didn't want to be in the forest without at least some light to give them warning to a possible attacker. One might wonder if she had been awake for some time, only waking her guest as dawn neared. Once she was satisfied that the sky had brightened enough, she turned to Link.

"Alright. Let's make it fast."

For all her talks of going fast, Marin had a hard time keeping up with Link's jog, despite having dressed in pants and a loose-fitting tunic- more appropriate attire for the occasion than the dress she had worn the previous day.

"Are you sure you want to come, Marin? If there really are monsters in there, it's not going to be safe. You might consider looking elsewhere or asking people in Mabe if they've seen him. He might not even be in the forest."

"He's in the forest, somewhere," Marin said decisively. "And you're not going to leave me behind looking for my own father!"

Link wasn't in the mood to argue with Marin, so he didn't. Besides, if the octorok on the beach was any indication of what the monsters were like on the island, then there wasn't reason to have much concern for either of their safety.

The forest was only a short distance northwest of Mabe. Upon arrival, Marin's reasoning for waiting for light was quite clear, as the forest was thick enough that its entrance was shrouded in darkness.

"Are you sure we should go in yet?" Marin asked, finally revealing some degree of uncertainty.

"You can always stay out here, if you want," Link said casually as he continued inwards. Marin pouted but followed him nonetheless.

"Besides," Link continued, "I don't think there will be anything in here worth worrying that mu-."

Link stopped as he felt a rush of wind pass right by his face. He didn't register what it was until he heard the shaft penetrate a nearby tree.

"Should have seen that coming…" Link complained. Realizing the gravity of the situation, though, Link pushed Marin on the shoulder. "Get out of here, now!"

Marin obeyed- not too soon, as a second arrow cut through the air where she had previously been standing.

Link grimaced as he drew his sword. "Alright, show yourself!"

He peered between the trees as well as he could to try identifying his assailants. Just as he prepared to turn the other direction to see if someone had come up on him from that side, Link spotted a large form half-hidden behind a tree about fifteen yards out. He could tell the creature was in the process of pulling out another arrow its quiver. As the monster lifted his bow to fire, Link executed a simple dodge, causing the shot to be well off its mark. With a yell, Link pounced on the monster and put his blade through its chest before it could launch another projectile.

Link had little time to waste before he heard another monster approaching from his left side. Link pulled out his sword and rolled out of the way. Enough light was now filtering through the branches for Link to see that he was fighting against simple moblins. This moblin was welding a sword, who executed a poor slash at the dirt in front of the Hylian. Link jumped off the ground and made a jab at the moblin. The monster only managed to defend two slashes before Link put him on the ground alongside his companion.

Link returned to the clearing to look for additional enemies.

"Link, are you alright?" a familiar voice shouted not far beyond the tree line.

"Yes! I'll be out shortly. I'm just making sure there's not more of them!"

Link took every precaution by listening for any noises, checking the ground for footprints, and searching behind the larger trees. Link was almost ready to call it good and head back when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Link immediately swung around with his sword in hand.

To his surprise, the tip of his blade was no more than a foot away from Marin's throat. She was evidently surprised as well based on the diameter of her open eyes.

Link quickly lowered his sword. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?! Did I tell you to come in?"

"You said it was safe," Marin mumbled.

"No, I said I was checking to see if there were any others! I could have killed you! I've been trained to attack anything that comes up on me without warning! I'm a warrior, Marin! I've killed a lot, and killing you would have been all too easy!"

"… Well… to me, you're just Link," she answered in a voice so simple that Link's frustration was checked.

The named man returned his sword to his sheath slowly with a sigh.

"You have no idea how much weight that name carries."

Marin grabbed his hand and shook it with a smile.

"Then I don't want to know what it means. I'm happy with knowing just that you are a good person and friend."

"Just be careful, alright?" Link said more calmly. "Please don't do that again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Marin nodded sadly. Link wasn't sure just where the conversation was going, but it prematurely ended when Marin looked down to her foot. Both raised eyebrows as they watched a rather large raccoon clawing at Marin's boot.

"Umm… do you want me to take care of that thing?" Link asked.

"Like… take it home?"

"Well, I actually meant either kill it or toss it away, but sure, we can do that, too."

Marin glared at Link disapprovingly. "Don't be ridiculous," she said as she held the raccoon up. "The animals on Koholint are all very nice. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen anything like this be- … Uhh, Link…" Marin turned the raccoon so that Link could see its face. "Is it me, or does this thing's face remind you of Tarin?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "There's some semblance, maybe, if you look at long enough… but what's significant about that?"

"What if it's him?"

"Now you're the one being ridiculous."

"You haven't spent enough time on Koholint. I've seen weirder, trust me."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Not convinced. What would you have me do if it was him, anyways?"

"I think I know my father's face when I see it. Maybe that's why it was trying to claw at me… because he was hoping I'd recognize him. There's only one person we can go to if we want to find out for sure."

"And who's that?"

"Syrup. She's a witch that lives to the east of here. Don't worry, she's nice."

Link thought about complaining, but he had come across benevolent witches before. Besides, the sooner Marin accepted that the raccoon was in fact not her father, the sooner they could try other avenues of finding him.

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Marin's eyes beamed with a sparkle of adventure. "Great! follow me!"

The journey took them further into the forest twilight. Happily, there were only a few moblins ahead that were far enough away to leave the two alone. While waiting behind a mossy trunk for one of them to continue walking further from their intended path, Link spotted a foreign object lying a short distance away which turned out to be Tarin's rucksack. Link wasn't too happy about the discovery, which he suspected was left behind when Tarin was kidnapped or killed, but Marin decided it must have been lost after Tarin's transformation into a raccoon.

Whatever the case, Link carried it with them as they escaped the forest to the east to an area Marin referred to as the Koholint Prairie. A short hike to the south lead them towards an oversized dead tree standing alone in the open terrain of shin-high grass. A large hole carved into the side of its hollow trunk revealed its use as a hut.

Link wasn't keen on entering the dark abode, but Marin walked in without a second thought. Seeing her confidence, Link had little choice but to follow.

The tree was large enough that the room inside was comfortably sized, if poorly lit. When the two entered her dwelling, the witch was at a desk looking through one of her numerous books. Link thought that she looked remarkably similar to a witch he had meet back in Hyrule… and Holodrum… and Labrynna, for that matter. Apparently all witches met the old, thin, somewhat creepy lady label.

Syrup did not acknowledge them until Marin finally called out her name. Even then, she was very slow in pushing her book away and looking up.

"I am not familiar with your new friend, Marin. He is not from around here, is he?"

"No, Syrup… Link here is actually from Hyrule!"

"There is no place called Hyrule," the woman said deliberately and authoritatively while looking Link in the eye, which bothered Link quite a lot. Marin must have felt the same, as her smile waned slightly.

"Well, whatever the case, we are in need of help," Marin continued as she set the raccoon on Syrup's desk, brushing some of the witch's various kinds of clutter out of the way. "We think Tarin may have been transformed into this thing."

"She thinks, actually," Link corrected. Marin rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Syrup squinted at the raccoon for a minute before picking it up and examining its face.

"Tarin hasn't been spending much time in the Mysterious Forest, has he?"

"Actually, that's where he went when we last saw him… And it's where we found this raccoon."

Syrup chuckled to herself. "I don't know if this is your father or not, little Marin, but strange things can happen in the Mysterious Forest. There's only one way to find out, and it will take a special kind of brew. I'll need several sleepy toadstools to put my potion together, if you can manage to find them."

Marin smirked as she reached to take Tarin's bag from Link. "Trust me, if it's a mushroom, you'll find some in there."

"I don't know, dear… these things are rather rare… wait… well, indeed there are a couple in here! Give me a minute, and I'll have what you need."

Both Link and Marin watched in silence as Syrup went to work. After handing the raccoon to Link, Syrup first chopped the stems off the toadstools and then cut the heads into smaller pieces. She then dumped the slices into a cauldron full of boiling water that was already over a fire. As Syrup stirred the pot, a yellow precipitate began to form within the solution. After continuing to stir for a couple minutes, Syrup tossed water onto the fire to extinguish it and allow the cauldron to cool.

While waiting, there was an awkward minute where the three looked between each other without speaking. Link eventually mentioned how nice the weather was. Marin and Syrup picked up the conversation from there.

The witch cut the discussion short when she determined the potion was ready. After grabbing a cup made of a strange material and setting it on top of a long pipe in the corner of the room, Syrup lifted the cauldron, carried it to the pipe, and dumped its contents into the cup. The water drained into the pipe while a large pile of dust accumulated in the cup. Syrup then carried the cup to a nearby workbench. Pulling out a small sack from a cabinet, what remained in the cup was then transferred to the bag. Syrup then handed this to Marin.

"If that furry thing is your father, then this should fix him back to normal. Just hold some of the powder under his nose. This compound should have many other useful applications. You may keep it as a gift."

Marin nodded. "Thanks, Syrup. I'll return the favor sometime." Then turning to Link, she asked, "Are you ready? You do the honors."

Marin held out the bag and allowed Link to reach in with one hand while he continued to hold the raccoon with the other. Though the bag was quite full of a yellow powder, Link only stuck in his index finger and extricated that which stuck to his finger. Syrup handed Marin a string to close the sack for future use. Once done, Marin motioned for Link to do it.

Link had just barely positioned his finger beneath the raccoon's nose when it breathed the powder in. Without warning, the raccoon leapt out of Link's grasp and sprinted out the entrance.

"Link! Don't let Tarin escape!" Marin reproached as both ran out to follow him. Syrup waved goodbye with a crooked smile as they left, but neither Link nor Marin saw it.

Link stopped once outside to readjust to the brighter light conditions, causing Marin to bump into him and nearly knocking both to the ground.

"Do you see him?" she asked as she helped balance Link.

"No, nowhere."

"Well, I hope he didn't run off into the forest again." Marin slapped Link's arm in a manner that was somewhere between playful and serious. "I can't believe you just let him go!"

"I didn't do it on purpose… Wait, Marin... do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice. Behind the tree."

Link grew more confident in what he heard with each passing second as he followed the sound to its source. Once around Syrup's tree, he smiled as he saw Tarin lying on the ground scratching his head some distance ahead.

"Tarin!" Marin yelled as she slid to the ground and gave her father a tender embrace. While Marin looked ecstatic to see her father in good health, Tarin simply looked dazed.

"Oh… hi there, Marin… how exactly did we end up all the way over here? I was just in the forest a few seconds ago. Why, I must have fallen asleep at some point… I kinda remember having some strange dream where I was a raccoon."

Marin looked up to Link in not so subtle amusement. For whatever reason, the two there initiated an unspoken mutual agreement to not tell Tarin what had happened. It would be their secret.

"Well, whatever happened, we need to get you home, Tarin," Marin said as she patted his back.

"I'd love to do that, but I'd like to find my rucksack before going back. I must have left it somewhere."

Marin looked to Link once she realized it was still on Syrup's desk. "Can you get it while I help Tarin get back on his feet? And say goodbye to Syrup for me."

Link nodded. "Just one thing though, Tarin."

Tarin looked up to him. "What's that?"

"Next time you need some mushrooms, find them somewhere other than the forest."

Tarin looked to Marin for help, but the young woman shared the Hylian's sentiment. Tarin had no choice but to laugh. "If that' the way you see it."

Link wasn't entirely convinced Tarin would follow through, but he'd take it. Upon his return to the tree, Link found Syrup still standing exactly where she was when they had rushed out. Without Marin around to act as mediator, Link wanted to get out as soon as possible. He uneasily reached for the bag, half expecting Syrup to stop him. After taking it off the table and taking a couple steps back, Link felt comfortable enough to say a few words.

"Thanks for your help… the potion worked. Marin and Tarin both send their regards."

Link bowed and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard Syrup speak.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, young lad. But treat her well while you can."

Normally, Link would be curious enough to ask for clarification, but Syrup was rather unsettling to him. What could she really know, anyways? He walked out without a reaction beyond a momentary pause.

By the time Link rejoined the others, Marin already had her arm wrapped around that of Tarin as they slowly ambled back the way they came.

"Tarin's rather sore and hungry, so we're going to head back home if that's fine with you," Marin told Link as he walked up.

"That's what I'd expect. I can carry the bag till we get back."

The going was rather slow, as Tarin was almost too weak to walk, even with the assistance of both Link and Marin. Link was patient enough that he wouldn't have minded were he not worried about being jumped by moblins again.

They were only halfway through the forest when Tarin asked if they could take a break. Link frowned, but didn't have much of a choice but to concede.

Marin and Link guided him to a nearby moss-covered boulder that was large enough for Tarin to comfortably lean against.

"Let us know as soon as you're ready to go. We don't have much time to waste," Link warned. Marin looked at him disapprovingly, which was returned with a shrug. Annoyed as Marin might be, she didn't fully understand the risk of an ambush.

"Alright, Link," Tarin answered, "I should only need a couple minutes…. this moss is rather comfortable, you know. Really squishy. I think there's enough room for another if one of y-."

Tarin yelped as he abruptly slid down to the ground. The moss he had been half leaning- half sitting against was apparently unstable, as it tore off the rocks it was clinging to as he fell.

When Link reached down to help Tarin back up, he noticed something interesting- a small cavity near the base of the boulder that was exposed after all the greenery ripped off. Upon seeing it, Link released Tarin's hand, which would have caused him to fall back down had Marin not been holding onto his other hand. Marin was again ready to complain about Link, but he was too busy bending for a better view of the secret chamber to care.

Seconds later, Link was extracting an old, rotting chest from the cleft, which caught both Marin and Tarin's attention.

"What… what is that?" Tarin asked as he regained his footing.

Link opened the small chest rather than answering verbally. For a moment, he thought it was completely devoid of anything. Before he began to say as much, though, Link spotted an even smaller object lying in one of its corners.

Link closed the chest as he held up his find for the others to see.

"A key."

"A key for what?" Marin asked.

Link was about to admit that he had no idea when a voice rang out from behind him. Link grimaced when he recognized it as that of the owl.

"The Tail Cave. You will find it south of the village."

"And what if I don't want to go to the Tail Cave?" Link asked as he rotated to face it.

"You did not wish to come to the Mysterious Forest, and yet here you are. The Wind Fish is watching, hero."

This time, Link would have continued asking the owl questions had it not flown off. Link maintained his frown as he addressed Marin and Tarin.

"Sorry about that. Don't mind the owl."

"Why not?" Marin interjected. "What do you have to lose?"

"What do I have to gain from following the whims of a talking owl?"

"Tail Cave is a dungeon, Link… One close to where we live at that. Dungeons are where most of the monsters seem to come from. If you were to clear it out with your, err… skill set, it might help with our recent problems. Don't tell me you aren't a little curious?"

Marin did have a point. While Link was a little bothered by the fact that an owl was stalking him, hearing it from a friend was quite different. And what if the owl was telling the truth from the beginnig? The more Link heard, the more difficult it sounded like it would be to get off the island. There would only be one way to find out if the owl was putting him on the right course- see what lied at the bottom of the Tail Cave.

Link slowly smiled as his sense of adventure returned to him. "You know the way there, don't you, Marin?"

"Of course! It's not a far walk at all! While some of the other dungeons are pretty remote, everyone knows about this one. The quadruplets will be jealous when we tell them we found a way in."

Link lifted the hilt of his sword just enough to see the gleam of his blade. "Then after we get Tarin back home, why don't you say we give it a visit?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes-** The Tarin-Raccoon is one of the more cornball scenes I included from Link's Awakening in this plot, albeit approached a little bit different than in the game. Weird and corny are very important aspects of the game that help make its charm, but for the sake of writing a story, I feel some of it would create distractions from what I'm trying to do with the story. For this reason, a lot (not all!) of the weirder elements will not be included (i.e. Ulrira's phones, the ghost, trading sequence, etc). I'm not trying to ruin what _will_ be there, but I don't want to get hopes up for people that might want to see everything. I chose to include this scene to at least allude to some of that weirdness as well as allowing some of the later also-strange material to not come as much of a shock, because it involves some other characters besides Link (Tarin, Syrup), and because it allows me to set up some plot points (Magic powder, Tail Cave, Link's evolving relationship with Marin, etc.). So there's my reasoning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well," Link pronounced as he readied himself for whatever lied ahead in the dungeon before him. "Let's see what happens."

The entrance to the Tail Cave was, not surprisingly, built into a hillside. A small cavity that led to a dark tunnel inwards was blocked off by a set of thick metals bars with gaps between too small to allow the passage of anything larger than a small rodent. Three strange statues were built in front of the gate, the center of which contained a keyhole that Link and his guide now stood in front of.

Marin took a step back as Link carefully inserted the key and turned it. Immediately, the ground beneath them began to vibrate. Link looked up as he heard a strange screeching sound emanating from the cave entrance. He was actually intimidated for a moment before he realized that the sound was caused by the center three rusty bars of the gate lifting up into the ceiling rather than some strange monster. The space it left was large enough to give Link passage.

Link looked to Marin with a smile.

"I don't suppose you want to join me in there?"

Marin chuckled as she rubbed her arm. "I have my boundaries, Link. I'll wait right here for you, though."

Link shook his head and put an arm on her shoulder. "No need to do that. You have no idea how long I'll be in here. Go on home, and I'll tell you about it later."

"Are you sure? It's not that big of a deal for me to stay…"

"I'll be fine, Marin. Trust me."

Link gave her a final reassuring smile as he walked towards the entrance to the cave and readied his sword and shield. Marin watched until he had completely disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"I thought you said you would be fine," Marin teased as she dressed a bandage on Link's arm.

"I am fine," Link pouted.

"Link, there's blood all over you."

"I got that from scrapping my arm against the floor when trying to dodge Moldorm's attack. I could have gotten an injury that serious from tripping on a rock in Mabe. And that small cut on my shoulder isn't even worth mentioning."

Marin frowned, but only to hide her amusement. Link had already given a full account of his venture into the Tail Cave, from its monsters to its puzzles, and to its secrets. Link now watched the seagulls in the sky outside the open window to Tarin's cabin while Marin washed and bandaged his injuries.

"Hmm. Of course it was that simple. Anyways, what did you find at the end of the dungeon?"

Link motioned to free his arm for a moment so he could reach for his rucksack. Link dumped its largest possession on the table. Marin marveled as she picked the unfamiliar item up and looked it over.

Seeing Marin's fascination with it, Link explained, "It's called the Full Moon Cello. An interesting name, considering that it has two crescent moons carved out of its face."

"How do you know what it's called?" Marin asked gently as she looked into his eyes.

Link couldn't help but grimace. "I ran into that owl again after I got out. He told me."

"And did he tell you where to go next?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you to wake the Wind Fish, right? You'll need the other seven Instruments of the Sirens to do that. At least that is how the myth goes."

"… He told me to go to the Bottle Grotto. I don't suppose you know where that is?"

Marin thought about it for a moment. She was preparing to answer when someone else spoke first.

"North of the Mysterious Woods. It's not too hard to find. The only difficulty is getting to the entrance. It's in the middle of a swamp, and the brush blocking the way is impassably thick."

Link had nearly forgotten that Tarin was on his bed reading a book from the village library. He stood up to join the others as he spoke.

"Brush? Is that all there is? No key to get in?" Link asked.

Tarin shook his head. "Not as far as I can tell. But good luck trying to get through that stuff. 'Cut myself up pretty bad trying to see what was inside once."

"Sounds like you would need something very sharp to get in," Marin said with a sly look on her face. "Like sharp teeth."

Link's face registered confusion until he realized what she was getting after. "No… no, no, no, that's never going to happen, Marin! How do you know about that incident, anyways?" Link looked at Tarin, who shrugged out of guilt, only adding to Marin's amusement.

"You mean to tell me that the great Hero of Hyrule can take down the biggest monsters, but is terrified of some woman's pet?"

"That's exactly right. If I could just kill it, that's one issue; it wouldn't be my first time. The real problem is that I'm expected to act like there isn't a sharp-toothed monster chained up in the middle of town."

Marin began to chide Link for criticizing someone's pet, but her words trailed off as a wailing voice from outside grew steadily louder. All three jumped when someone began to rap loudly on the door. Tarin answered it, revealing a somewhat heavy-set middle-aged woman Link hadn't meet before with tears streaming down her eyes.

Even Tarin looked uncomfortable when the woman threw her arms around him.

"Oh Tarin, Tarin! It's just too terrible!"

"Umm… I'm confused."

"My precious BowWow… my pride and joy… He was dognapped, Tarin! I was returning home from a walk, and I saw moblins carrying him away towards the mountains! I can't believe it, Tarin… you must save him!"

"Me?" Tarin muttered uneasily.

"It's you or no one!"

Tarin's face was a mixture of shock and horror. Link watched the episode unfold in silence until Marin bumped his shoulder. He looked at her only reluctantly, knowing what Marin was aiming for- Link to volunteer to help. But going off to save BowWow was a horrible idea- the world would be better off if the moblins killed it and helped contribute to the extinction of all chain chomps.

"I can do it." Link nearly covered his mouth in surprise at what he had said, while Marin shook her fist in a feeling of accomplishment. Upon hearing Link's words, the older woman quickly stopped crying and released Tarin. She then walked towards Link with open arms, causing him to back his chair up as far as he could before running into the table.

"You would do that, young boy? You really would?"

"Duty is duty, ma'am," Link answered less than enthusiastically.

The woman squealed and proceeded to wrap Link in a tight hug. It was intense enough that even Marin and Tarin grimaced as if sharing in Link's pain.

"Link's not going to be able to help you dead," Marin remarked, coming to Link's aid. The woman laughed her off but did ultimately relent.

"Alright, alright. I can't thank you enough! Please, I'd give anything to have him back... I'm Madame MeowMeow, by the way."

Link smiled back, actually genuinely this time. "It shouldn't be an issue. Does anyone know exactly where I should be looking?"

"There's quite a few caves along the mountainside," Tarin suggested. "I'd start there."

Link stood up and went to his sleeping mat for his sword and shield in full expectation of Marin's reaction.

"Wait, Link… you don't actually plan on going now, right? You're still recovering from getting the cello! I think you've had enough action for one day."

Link continued to gather his belongings. "The longer we wait, the further they can take BowWow away and do something bad to him. And if I delay today, I risk running out of daylight. The sooner the better. Madame MeowMeow, you agree, yes?"

Madame MeowMeow nodded her head quickly. "Yes, yes, absolutely! Link knows best!"

Rather than trying to fight Marin any longer, Link directly headed for the door. He said his goodbyes as he rolled down his sleeve covering the arm that had been treated. "I'll be back in time for dinner tonight, so plan for three."

"Make it four," Madame MeowMeow added as Link started his journey.

Link's reasoning was actually legitimate- he had little idea where to look for the moblins that kidnapped BowWow, and he didn't want to get involved in a scuffle in the dark. Link first passed through the Mysterious Forest, as it was the only route to the north that Link was aware of. After returning to the Koholint Prairie, Link pushed further north to the nearby mountain range.

In a fight against daylight, Link spent the next hour scurrying along the mountain ledges' rocks and crevices for any sign of a potential hideout. After finding no such evidence, the Hylian turned to a different approach. Link pushed higher up into the mountains and took a perch on an outcropping looking over the scenery below. Here, he had the ability to watch the various moblins as they marched across the island. Though most of the island that he could monitor seemed relatively devoid of movement, there was a small area of high activity not far way. Taking note of their patterns, Link noticed that a significant number of moblins passed behind a certain hillside and never reappeared, while others came out from it seemingly out of nowhere.

Link now had his prime target. As he pushed himself off of the rock to finish his mission, though, Link paused as he looked over the island for the first time for the simple sake of admiring it. Koholint truly was a beautiful place. To the east he could see a significant amount of unfamiliar land- a second community, a sizeable castle, a majestic bay. All locations that the residents of Mabe found to be too dangerous to return to, all full of potential secrets. The more Link thought of it, the stranger Koholint seemed. The island was so isolated, and its residents so strange. There was a talking owl, a woman named Madame MeowMeow with a pet monster, and a giant egg resting on top of a mountain. Link craned his head to get a look at it. Link could almost feel a strange force emanating from it. Marin was right- Link had to follow the owl. His curiosity had to be satisfied.

Link took a minute to breath in the fresh air before leaping down and once again preparing himself for a fight.

As Link had expected, upon circling the aforementioned hill he had spotted from the mountainside, he was greeted with the sight of a cave entrance. The interior of the cave was relatively bare, which suggested to Link that either the moblins were not intelligent enough to build well-designed accommodations, or that they were constantly on a rotation between bases. Both seemed like reasonable possibilities.

Whatever the case, the inside of the cave was stark. In the first chamber, the room was entirely empty with the exception of a few torches lining the cavern walls, various weapons scattered around the floor, and a single moblin.

The moblin, seeing Link's approach, reached for a spear resting against the wall. Link, rather than trying to charge it and kill it with his sword before the moblin could react, also went for a nearby spear. Between Link's speed and closer proximity to a weapon, the moblin didn't stand a stance. Thankfully, it also gave no warning before dying, allowing Link to continue onward undetected.

The second chamber, accessible by a pathway in the back corner, turned out to be more of a chore to overcome. A sort of meeting was in progress, which Link had the misfortune of walking in on. The moblin in the first room was presumably a guard that had miserably failed his duty.

These moblins were better equipped for a fight, as they had their weapons resting next to them where they sat in a circle. However, their combat organization was not well thought out. Rather than ambushing Link, they allowed the more experienced fighter to control the pace of the battle. Link was able to zone them well enough with his sword that he could take either one or two moblins on directly. Link took one down after another, though he did earn a couple cuts in the process, each of which would inevitably earn a scolding from Marin.

At least Madame MeowMeow would be happy, because Link could hear what was presumably BowWow thrashing against its imprisonment down the next hallway.

Once walking through the next passage, rather than seeing BowWow, Link found a final moblin larger than the others he had faced who appeared to be their leader. He was already armed and was seemingly waiting for the fight.

"Ah, an assassin! Sent by Madame MeowMeow, I presume?"

"I wasn't aware that your kind could speak. Why didn't you help out your friends while I was back there finishing them off?"

"I wanted this to be an even fight," the moblin said with a toothy grin.

Link chuckled haughtily. "Whatever. One last question- what exactly was your reasoning for stealing the chain chomp, anyways? Why now?"

"I have heard of your arrival, Messenger of Awakening; the one to challenge our authority is here. We determined we would need the strongest creatures of Koholint on our side if we hoped to defeat the one spoken of."

"Well, you're not wrong. I'm satisfied… I'm all yours, moblin!"

The fight didn't last long. Though the moblin was undoubtedly stronger than the others, it also fought recklessly, meaning Link only had to make strategic moves to finish him off. The moblin's words were more interesting than the fight, but Link didn't have time to process them too much.

Link was probably more intimidated by BowWow alone than the entire army he had just taken down. He took each step gingerly after seeing BowWow tied up in the back of the next room. BowWow was chained to a post, as usual, but would still able to attack Link within a certain range. Despite having second guesses, Link crossed into this territory. Thankfully, BowWow made no motion of attack. Even so, Link was delicate in undoing the chain, making sure to not accidently tug on BowWow and possibly provoking him.

Once Link had the chain under his control, he slowly walked around the chain chomp and towards the tunnel out. Hopefully, BowWow would follow him before Link had to start physically dragging him.

Linked winced as he felt the chain behind him slacken, indicating that BowWow was finally moving in for the kill.

Rather than feeling the sensation of being eaten, though, Link merely felt a blast of air. Before he could open his eyes, Link was nearly pulled to the ground as he was suddenly being dragged forward himself. BowWow wasn't trying to kill Link- he was merely leading him out off the dungeon. Link had to decide whether to let go of the chain or follow BowWow's lead. Link chose the later, as he was more concerned about not being able to keep up with the chain chomp's pace and losing him rather than getting hauled in the dirt.

Fortunately, the turns on the way out kept BowWow from gaining enough speed to bring Link to the ground, and the chain chomp stopped once back outside, allowing Link to regain his breath. BowWow bounced around until he faced Link directly.

"What do you want?" Link asked the creature as he leaned against the rocks outside.

BowWow only stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I just saved you, you know. You should do something useful rather than just looking at me like I'm supposed to do something else. Well, I'll tell you what I'm supposed to be doing- getting into that Bottle Grotto. I thought you might be able to get me in there, but I'm not exactly confident given your attitude right now."

After Link finished his spiel, BowWow took a couple of bounces to rotate his strange metal orb of a body before taking off to the west. Link groaned- he had let go of the chain while resting, forcing him to try and catch up.

BowWow apparently had much more stamina than Link, as he slowly extended his lead, allowing Link to only keep BowWow in his sights during longer straight paths. This game went on until Link was led into a swamp covering a swath of the land along the mountain range, slowing him down even further. Link began to grumble until he realized where he was- the swamp surrounding Bottle Grotto. Link couldn't help but smile as he trudged on.

BowWow was not far ahead. By the time Link arrived, the chain chomp had already cleared out a path through the brush to the dungeon's entrance. Despite his misgivings, Link patted BowWow on the side, who had been staring at him with his mouth hanging slightly open expectantly.

"Alright, I'll give it to you. You did it… You really did it."

* * *

Marin exhaled deeply as the constant wind blowing off the ocean onto Koholint from all directions sent their laundry line into a spin and wrecked havoc on her hair. It also had the added effect of blowing the scent of a ready dinner from inside the house in her direction. Madame MeowMeow had already arrived and, upon discovering that Link had not returned, began bemoaning that the mission must have failed and BowWow was lost forever. Link was of course fine, but Marin didn't have any interest in listening to the woman predict how his demise had occurred. Marin had excused herself on the pretense that she needed to check on the clothes, though she was well aware that they wouldn't be dry yet.

At least the wind gave her the opportunity to straighten the lines. As she readjusted the clothes, though, she found her gaze drifting to east. The sun had already fallen over the other horizon, and twilight was beginning to creep forward. Maybe Link really had gotten himself in too deep this time.

Marin's melancholy didn't last long. She spun around as she heard more screaming from the house. Madame MeowMeow, not surprisingly, came running around the corner with her arms in the air. She shook a surprised Marin by the shoulders.

"It's him! It's my BowWow! You can hear him, can't you, young girl?"

"Uhh… I don't think so, but maybe y-."

"- No, no, it's most definitely him! Coming from that direction!" Madame MeowMeow pointed towards the Mysterious Forest.

Marin would have shrugged her shoulders had they not still been under the older woman's control.

"I'm sure you're right, I ju-."

Marin cut herself off this time when she finally did hear what was unquestionably the sound of BowWow's heavy hops. Moments later, BowWow came into view, making leaps across the path from the forest into Mabe. Link followed just behind holding onto BowWow's chain.

"Oh, look how close they are, Marin! Your friend is walking my boy!"

Marin couldn't help but laugh in amusement and relief. Link looked like he was having difficulty keeping up with the chain chomp, and he would have no time to rest before Madame MeowMeow ran out to meet them. She first hugged BowWow before hugging Link and singing him praises. Marin's chuckling only tapered off after Madame MeowMeow gave him a gross kiss.

Eventually, Madame MeowMeow revealed her desire to take BowWow back to her house before returning to eat, leaving Link and Marin alone. Marin regained her amusement as he walked up to her unattended.

"Well, congratulations, Hero," she teased. "You've finally overcome your greatest fear, I see. Nothing can stop you now."

Link actually did carry a new air of confidence, but perhaps it was his humble beginnings that prevented him from ever being completely lost. "You say that, but I think that passage into Bottle Grotto would have been too much for me. Thankfully I had BowWow to take care of it before I let the Madame take him back."

Marin eyed him suspiciously. "You don't plan on going there tonight, do you?"

Link laughed as he ruffled Marin's hair. "No, of course not! I'm far too hungry for that!"

Marin followed him as he walked towards the door. "Madame MeowMeow would be disappointed if we started without her."

"Well, as long as long as I'm one of the people eating, I don't think she'll get onto us."

Marin paused. "You're probably right about that," she said with a hint of bitterness.

Though Madame MeowMeow's unrestrained displays of affection towards Link rubbed Marin the wrong way, the night was still a success. She and Tarin had put together a nice meal that helped Link reenergize after a long day. By the end of the night, all four were enjoying themselves. When Madame MeowMeow finally left, she expressed her desire to have dinner again- perhaps next time inviting even more of the residents of Mabe. Tarin bit his lip, unsure how he could fit any more people at his table, but told her that he'd consider it.

By the time she had left, the three were ready to prepare for bed. One after the other, they changed clothes using a small closet. Tarin offered Link some clothes to sleep in, which Link accepted despite them being significantly too large to fit him well. All three dressed quite heavily for people about to go to sleep, an expected symptom of having an unfamiliar guest in the house. It worked to bring something to Link's attention.

"You know, it's not fair for me to keep living with you like this until I can get off the island. Is there anywhere else I can sleep, such as an inn?"

Tarin laughed. "No such thing here. No, you'll have to stay with somebody or sleep out in the grass."

"It wouldn't be my first time," Link noted as he slowly unrolled his mat.

"No, no, we wouldn't have that. It's not that much of an inconvenience. In fact, I think both me and Marin have actually enjoyed having you over. You can stay as long as you need."

Marin spun her hair around a finger as she sat down on her bed.

"How long do you think you'll be here, Link?" she asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. I have some unfinished business that I need to deal with first. Then we have to start working on that boat… Sorry that we aren't on that yet, Tarin."

"No problem there," Tarin said with a grin.

"And hopefully that owl saying I can't leave is as ridiculous as he sounds," Link mused, "Otherwise, I'm not even sure how I'm going to get off of this island if the boat doesn't work."

"What if you can't?" Marin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody's ever even tried leaving Koholint. Can it even be done?"

"I got here, didn't I? And that's never been done before. Yes, of course I can leave!"

"And that's a priority?" she pressed.

Link was a bit confused. "Yeah, of course. I love it here… I really do. But this island isn't home. Not for me. Even if it was home, I'd have to leave again at some point. My heart… my soul… it needs adventure."

Marin smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in it. "Maybe one day I can go on one of those adventures with you," she whispered. Link heard her, but she didn't seem to be saying it directly to him. Responding would almost feel like an invasion of privacy, so Link didn't comment.

The conversation quickly went quiet as the three lay down to go to sleep. Link was too busy contemplating their last conversation to close his eyes, though. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow upset Marin, which greatly agitated him. He wasn't sure what he could have said differently to make matters better.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large thump that shook the floor he was lying on. Link was preparing to jump up to investigate its cause when he realized what it was. After a few seconds of shuffling, another body was perched up beside him.

"Tarin's asleep," Marin commented.

"I noticed. Why aren't you?"

"I wanted to talk a little. Are you going back to the Grotto tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"As I thought. You know where to go, so there's nothing for me to do this time. Here's my plan. I've explored a lot of the island and have a pretty good idea on where many of the Siren's dungeons are. The problem is, all of them are locked up, and I have no idea how to get them open. I'll be asking around, seeing if anyone has any leads."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure the owl will show up with some advice as well."

"Finally seeing that the owl has some merit, ehh? Well, I don't want to keep you up, Link. I know you're tired. I just wanted to check in and see what's the story. G'night."

Marin shifted to start moving back to her bed when Link stopped her.

"Marin?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You were right. I don't think I could force myself to leave the island until I see what these dungeons are really about. These instruments… they're real... at least some of them. What do you think will happen if I get them all together?"

"I don't know. You might be able to wake the Wind Fish, though."

"And what would happen if I do that? How do I even do that?"

"No one really knows what will happen if you wake the Wind Fish. Nothing tells us. They do say that maybe he'll grant you a wish."

"Yeah, that's what Tarin said. Just seems kind of vague."

"Sorry, I'd tell you if I knew. As for how to do it? … Well, no one really knows that either. The instruments are supposed to be magical, though, so they'll probably explain themselves if the time ever came. I hope they'd let me pick a song to play for the Wind Fish if I ever had the chance. I'll teach it to you later, if you remind me."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Link muttered. "I'm sorry for all the questions, you should go to sleep."

"Well, I did kind of start the conversation, so no apologizes needed. Good night, Link… again."

And with that, Marin crawled her way back to her bed. Link thought that it seemed like a strange way for their conversation to end. For some reason he wanted to say something more or… something. These bizarre thoughts kept Link up a little longer, but he ultimately settled on being glad that Marin seemed to be over her earlier melancholy. He slipped out into unconsciousness within half an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You mean the great guardian of the instrument came out of a bottle? Doesn't sound very intimidating," Marin said as she sowed up Link's tunic.

The two were again sitting at the dinner table. As was frequently the case, both the door to the house and the window were wide open, allowing the wind to fill and flow through the room. Link sat in one chair with his legs propped up on another while he drank a bottle of milk in his undershirt and a pair of Tarin's shorts. Tarin had gone out to the forest earlier, but he had left the drink as a treat for Link after his return from the Bottle Grotto.

"He wasn't." Link defended between sips. "I got all of the new tears in my tunic when a Hinox tossed me across the room."

"How badly did you get scrapped up?" Marin asked seriously without looking up from her work.

"Ehh, not too bad."

Marin raised an eyebrow. She already had a chance to see the fresh cuts along Link's arms. "Hmm. Well, it's a bit worse than the last dungeon. I hope the amount of injuries you take doesn't keep going up each time like this… otherwise, you aren't going to make it through all eight alive!"

"I'll be fine," Link assured, "Though I'm hoping the instruments don't continue to get less interesting."

Marin stole a glance at the conch shell on the table. "I don't know. I kind of like it!"

The two fell silent for a few minutes while Marin continued working and Link finished off his bottle. Once he was done, he set it down on the table with a thud.

"Well, that's what I've done today. Did you ever end up going around for leads on the next dungeon?"

Marin smirked. "You almost sound a little doubtful."

"I wasn't sure how serious you were." Link squinted his eyes, realizing something needed to be addressed. "I'm not holding you to any obligation, Marin. You really don't have to be helping me with anything. Maybe you even shouldn't be."

Marin shook her head and clarified with a warm voice, "Of course there's no obligation. I'm here to help because I want to, and please don't pester me with silly reasons why I shouldn't. So there's that. As for your original question, I would have you know that I might actually have something. There's a guy we need to talk to."

"In Mabe?"

"No, actually. He lives in a villa… of sorts... out to the southwest of here, near the Pothole Field. I can show you the way, of course. I should warn you, though. The guy seems to have a weird thing for frogs. His place is run over with them."

"The guardian of the last dungeon was a clown inside of a bottle. I don't think anything can surprise me at this point."

"Fair enough," Marin chuckled. "As it is, we can't leave until I'm done sewing this up, which hopefully won't take too long. But we might also want to bring some food with us, because I don't know when we will be getting back. I already let Tarin know to not wait for us for dinner tonight before he left."

Link jumped up. "In that case, I should be useful. I can put together some food while you finish that up. Deal?"

Marin, having never eaten anything Link had cooked, looked skeptical. "Sure thing…" she finally replied slowly.

Link knew that she wasn't confident in his abilities, but that only encouraged him more.

"You know, let me show you something. Can you sit on the table?"

Marin's face registered confusion. "I am sitting at the table."

"No, I mean actually on the table. Right in the middle."

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll see."

Marin shrugged but did as she was ordered. After she got situated near the center of the table, Link knelt on one knee. He then gripped the edge of the table with one hand and lifted straight up. Marin was undeniably surprised as the entire table lifted nearly a foot in the air.

"That amount of strength shouldn't be possible."

"It's not- not to most. Now, do you think someone as strong as I am can't cook up a simple meal?"

"I don't see how the two chores are correlated." Even so, Marin was obviously impressed by Link's strength. She examined his arm to see how much force his muscles appeared to be exerting.

"Hey…" Marin mused as she squinted at something she saw. "What's that bracelet on your wrist? I don't reme-."

"No, no, n-"

After Marin scooted towards him, reached out, and removed the bracelet to look at it, Link abruptly lost his hold on the table, resulting in it hitting the ground heavily. The table leg nearest to where Marin was sitting gave out upon impact, which would have sent her sprawling on the ground had Link been there to catch her. Link thought it was a somewhat tender moment, but Marin didn't hesitate before pushing herself away and holding up the bracelet to Link.

"What is this and where did you get it?" she probed.

Link removed his cap and scratched his hair. "I, uhh, found it lying around in the Bottle Grotto."

"Just lying around, hmm? Is this how you were able to lift the table? And why didn't you tell me?"

Despite fearing the direction the conversation was taking, the young man being interrogated couldn't help but smile, much to the interrogator's chagrin. "So many questions. To be specific, I did find it in a chest, and I didn't tell you because I had forgotten about it."

"Or because you were trying to impress me."

"That, too," Link replied quickly. His hope was that if he admitted to it casually enough, Marin wouldn't get offended.

Though she fully realized what Link was trying to do, her reaction was nothing more than a shake of her head and a smile. "You should just be thankful that all you have to fix is the table leg. If you held that thing up much longer, you probably would have broke the table in half."

"What makes you say that?"

Marin looked at the fallen table and gave it a gentle kick. "Your hand with the magic bracelet would act as a fixed position. The bending of table due to me and its own weight would cause wood of this thickness to start splintering. You're lucky it survived as long as it did."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you aren't as smart as Zelda herself," Link remarked as he shook his head in amazement.

"Ahh. I'm glad to know your princess also has a basic understanding of common sense... I'm sure she can't wait to see you again."

Link had previously mentioned Zelda's title and briefly outlined their relationship while he was answering Marin's questions about Hyrule. Link didn't catch the negative tone in Marin's voice from her last statement, and answered her quite sincerely. "Yes, I'm sure she's worried about why I never made it back. As is everyone, actually, now that I think about it. It'd be great if you and Zelda could meet sometime… I bet you'd like her."

Marin wasn't convinced that she and Zelda would get along, but she nearly tripped over in surprise at Link's words. "Meet sometime? How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Just because I'm leaving the island doesn't mean I never want to talk with you again, Marin," Link said with a chuckle. "You're my friend. I could either bring Zelda to Koholint for a visit, or you to Hyrule... Though the second probably makes far more sense from a political perspective."

"You'd… take me to Hyrule?" Marin asked as she awkwardly tried crossing her arms in different positions until finally deciding on putting her left hand on her right elbow while twirling her hair.

"I don't see why not. If you found a way to contact me, I could come back anytime you want. As communication seems to be an issue here, though… it would probably be easiest to come with me when I leave. So… what do you say to that?"

Marin pursed her lips. "I'll have to think about it, Link. I have to consider Tarin, you know? But I appreciate the offer… a lot!" Marin clasped her hands together. "Now you have a meal to make, I believe?"

"I thought I was supposed to fix the table…?"

"I was just joking. Don't worry about it," Marin waved off. "Tarin will have a tool kit with him. He'll take care of it whenever he gets back."

The two said no more, but both went to their work with smiles playing on their lips- Link's more playful and Marin's more bashful.

There were few ingredients on hand in the kitchen, and Link was even further restricted in his choices as he couldn't risk making something that might spill on the way to wherever Marin was taking him. Accordingly, Link simply put together a collection of sliced vegetables in a woven basket he found. He then added two sandwiches of bread covered in a kind of fruit extract.

Link presented his work to Marin, who was still sewing. She glanced at his creation briefly without lying down her needle.

"I'm sure it will taste fine, but that hardly qualifies as cooking."

"Can't do much more with the ingredients you have in there," Link complained.

Marin smiled. "I'd like to think Tarin and I have already made you better meals, but I'll see what I can put together tomorrow night. But really, though, I need to finish this up so we can go."

Link left her alone to allow her to focus on working. Instead of watching, he hopped up onto the open windowsill. Though the beach was not visible over the tree line and the cliffs below them, the ocean itself was quite discernible. Link peered out to the horizon in thought. It seemed inexplicable to him that he could have been swept away from a major travel route to Koholint after the storm, yet the island was so isolated that Link had yet to see a single ship off in the distance. Something didn't add up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. Marin was humming a tune as she finished up stitching the last couple of cuts on the back on Link's tunic. It was a fast and cheerful song, but Marin's voice somehow made everything sound like a sweet lullaby. Link closed his eyes and laid his head back to sleep. Before he could, though, something landed on his face. Sitting back up, Link opened his eyes to find his tunic lying on his lap.

"Get it on," Marin said hastily. "I'd like to get there before it's dark- there are monsters out. I'd prefer it if we can see them before they're on top of us."

"Alright. Though I'll need you to carry the food," Link answered as he walked to the closet. Shortly after, he was redressed and carrying his sword and shield on his back.

Marin led the way out the door. Once outside, she directed Link to the east. "We need to go that way, but we'll have to fight our way through those thick, thorny trees."

"There isn't a better way?"

"Not anymore. The villagers blocked off the road that direction with really heavy boulders from the cliffs on that side of town to deter the monsters. We'd have a hard time moving them on our own. Even with all of us helping, we had to carry them on platforms to get them in position. Maybe that's why I thought we'd break the table, as we collapsed a couple of those pla- … Oh. Right. Well, the path is just a little to the north."

Marin had cut off her monologue when Link raised his wrist. He had redressed it with bracelet he found in the Bottle Grotto.

The boulders were large enough that passing between them would be impossible, and passing over the jagged edges would inflict some serious incisions on the climber. Getting into or out of Mabe would still be possible, but at least the makeshift wall would prevent monsters from casually meandering into the village.

Link needed to use both hands this time to help balance one of the boulders, but he still made lifting it look like a simple task. He held it high enough to allow Marin passage before performing a half rotation and setting it down.

"You know," Marin mused, "There's something comical about watching you lift that like it's a pebble. Nothing to show off, mind you… but amusing, I'll give you that." Marin didn't give Link much time to get his belongings readjusted. "And we're off to the south! I don't see any monsters at the moment, but I wouldn't tempt them by standing around!"

With that, Marin began skipping her way towards the ocean. Link sighed as he matched her brisk pace. He wasn't in the mood to carry his weapons around, but he was also tired of his shield and sheath whipping his back at every step. Link eventually armed himself to relieve his spine of the nuisance; this intermission forced him to speed up to make up the ground Marin had gained while he shifted his equipment around. For whatever reason, the red-haired girl seemed to have more energy than she did the morning they went to go look for Tarin, which was reflected in her newfound speed. The lively smile on her face confirmed this.

While the two were at first running across an open prairie, the terrain became more undulated as they moved further south. To their right, the prairie began to dive off into a valley, while to their left, they came upon sharper peaks. Though far shorter than Mt. Tamaranch and the rest of the Tal Tal Mountain range, this appeared to be the highest elevation on the southern half of the island. The two were skirting a path around this mountain.

"This to our left is actually a large crater," Marin described. "The Key Cavern is within the bowl itself, near a pool that formed within the cavity. There's only one way into the inside of the mountain, though. That's where we are going."

"I thought we were visiting someone?" Link huffed between breaths.

"We are. He's now in control of the passage. I haven't tried going in since he set up his house there."

"Friend or foe?"

"Guess we'll find out."

It wouldn't be long before Link would have an answer. As the two rounded the mountain, the path began descending down to a second, lower crater. There, situated against the cliffs, sat a small villa that appeared to be cheaply and recently built. Marin's precautions were obviously with merit, as several frogs could be seen perched around the exterior of the house.

Link leaned against the wall in exhaustion while Marin immediately knocked on the door. He shook his head in wonder at how she looked like she had put in about as much effort in their jog as Link did into lifting the table and the boulder.

"The door is unlocked," a voice called from inside.

Marin swung the door open and turned to Link. "Are you going to join us, Link?" she teased.

Link nodded as if he was fine but had evident difficulty standing upright again.

The interior of the house was dark and the air stale. The numerous frogs leaping across the wooden floor did little to improve the presentability of the space.

Its occupant matched the appearance of his house. Though he was dressed in nice clothing, his attire was heavily wrinkled, and the man's hair was greatly disheveled. He was leaning back in a rickety chair at a table in the corner of the small house when he saw the two in the doorway. Upon seeing Link, he jumped up. His face, though tired, seemed pleasant enough. He could not have been more than ten years older than Link and Marin.

"I see your friend has accompanied you, as promised," he said with a smile. He stretched out his hand to Link to shake it. "My name is Richard. Please, come take a seat. Would either of you care for a drink?"

Link and Marin walked towards the table but shook their heads at the beverage offer. The two looked to each other at the same time in distrust of the chairs' stability; even so, both sat down without complaint. Richard joined them after laying out some food for the frogs.

"I reckon you are questioning yourself as to why you are here, Link. The story to that is a rather tragic one. You probably can't tell by my appearance anymore, but I actually once lived in a castle to the north known as Kanalet. Have you seen it?"

Link nodded. "From a distance, but yes."

"Well, though the castle is my rightful possession, I not so long ago was prematurely deprived of it. While writing one day, I was greeted with the sound of marching outside my chambers. Thinking it unnatural, I sent my attendant out into the hall to see what was the matter. Inching closer to hear what was transpiring, I heard my attendant ask what was the occasion for arms. He was answered by an announcement that the castle was to be overthrown that very instant. They then asked my attendant to either join the cause or risk death. The person leading the army also claimed that resistance was futile as forces of the nearby Key Cavern backed the group.

"Not waiting to see the result, I charged out of the room and took off the other way, only looking back long enough to see that most of my servants were within this rebellious crowd.

"As is evident in my presence today, I was successful in my escape from Kanalet. The whole event was concluded so swiftly that I was left in complete bewilderment as to what had happened. I do not know how many of my servants were involved in the plot initially or were persuaded upon the assembly of the coalition; this is not an important detail, as it seems all were rightfully punished. The more pressing matter was how to regain my possession.

Knowing that the villains that instigated my fall originated from Key Cavern, I came here to investigate what could be done. I scoured the island until I was successful in finding the Slime Key, which I used to seal the vile pit from the outside. Moblins are foolish creatures; by building my house here, none know how to find the tunnel into the crater, preventing the liberation of whatever lives within the dungeon. I also use the crater rim, which is traversable from the inside, to observe the occurrences at Kanalet. The castle remains covered in monsters, though I have made no sighting of my former servants. Either they fled, or the traitors were betrayed themselves."

"And where is this tunnel?" Link asked.

Richard pointed to a crate nearby. "Under that there. It is an ancient lava tube that runs under the crater. A short dig into the surface is all that was needed to find it."

"Who thought to dig here?"

"I certainly do not know. It is simply the way it has always been."

"It could just be a natural skylight that formed," Marin reasoned.

Link shrugged. "I'm still not sure why I'm here, though."

"I may control the Key Cavern, but I cannot hope to retake Kanalet on my own... It is also of absolute importance that I regain my set of precious golden leaves that I hope we will find upon our expedition. If they are not in the castle, the Key Cavern must be searched as well in light of the possibility that they were taken as unholy plunder."

"Golden leaves?" Link questioned. "What is so important about some leaves?"

"It matters not. I require your assistance. In return, the tunnel here and the Slime Key are yours. I do not like to think of it as a trade- merely two people who wish to help each other."

Link looked down at the sword still in his hand. He spun its tip against the floor. "I don't see why I can't help. What is the plan of attack, then?"

"There's a hidden entrance on the eastern wall of the castle. It is what I used to escape. It is also what we will use to gain access inside. Once in, we slay everything we come across until the premise is safe and the drawbridge can be lowered."

"So the basic strategy is use the hidden tunnel… and then slash your way to victory?" Marin interjected.

Richard nodded. "I… yes, you can say that."

Marin looked at Link hoping he would suggest something better. To her dismay, Link nodded along with him. "I like it. When do we start?"

"At dawn," Richard voiced with grandeur. Marin's cheeks puffed as she tried holding in her laughter. Richard was probably talking like his normal self, but there was something ridiculous about the whole thing, especially since he lived in such a nasty place. This made Marin think of something.

"Where did you get all this furniture, anyways? Did you make it yourself?"

"I found it in an abandoned house on the shore, actually. I do feel a tad bad about using the belongings, even though no one seems to use them anymore."

"What if whoever owned it comes back? I don't tolerate thieves," Marin muttered.

"I'm sure whoever owned it is quite dead and will not be coming back. Even so, I'll be returning them once I repossess Kanalet. I know it is all a tad grimy. I hope you did not plan on staying for dinner."

Marin grimaced to herself in response. She mouthed, "Oops," to Link, who returned a smirk.

Richard must have deduced their original intentions based off their reactions and the basket he spotted by Marin's side. "Of course, it is of no matter if you need to stay. It is getting late, and it is too dangerous to dine outside. Allow me to be your host."

Link and Marin both expressed their gratitude for Richard's generosity as they laid out the packed dinner. They even allowed Richard to share with them, since his appearance was befitting of someone who could use a larger diet. Richard didn't find the rather bland course particularly satisfying but restrained from complaint. Regardless of the quality of the meal, the three enjoyed each other's company, as Richard took a keen interest in Link's previous adventures. Marin seemed just as engaged by Link's retellings, who listened while curled up with her feet on her chair.

Richard liked the two enough that he recommended that they stay the night at his villa rather than venture back to Mabe in the dark. Marin thanked him for the offer, but pointed out that Tarin would be worried if they did not return for the night. So, with a bow, Richard escorted the two outside into the night sky and thanked them for their assistance. He also reminded Link to meet him at his house at dawn or at the earliest time he could make it.

When Richard finally closed the door, Marin managed to keep in her laughter only as long as she was unsure whether or not Richard might hear her.

"He has quite the way of speaking, doesn't he?" she giggled.

"Very regal, indeed," Link agreed. "Believe it or not, that's not so different from how the royal family in Hyrule speaks. I have to use the same manners when I'm with them."

"Do you enjoy those conversations?" Marin asked.

"Not really. The whole charade gets old before very long. I'm not really looking forward to having to deal with it again. I'd rather be here talking with you."

Marin frowned to herself, which was luckily not seen by Link. He might say something like that, but she knew he didn't mean it. Rather than putting Link on the spot by commanding him to actually stand by his word, Marin gave up the discussion.

"Richard is right," she said. "We should get back as fast as we can. No time to talk."

"Get back fast, ehh? I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me. There's only one thing to do…"

Without any warning, Link swept the young girl into his arms with a chuckle.

Marin smiled only slightly. His apparent ignorance of the sadness in her bearing was nothing short of frustrating. Even so, Link was clearly happy, which meant Marin had a hard time not being happy as well. Whenever he spoke of Zelda or his fame, Link quickly became serious. If it was being with Marin that made Link truly joyful… maybe there was hope that he wasn't above her after all.

"You were struggling just carrying that shield on your back on the way here... what makes you think you can handle carrying a person?" Marin joked.

"I'd say it's because I've grown stronger, but then you'd just have another opportunity to call me out for wearing my bracelet."

Link carried her until they neared the wall of boulders. The back and forth banter, though, lasted all the way back to the house. Tarin was already in bed when they returned but was still awake. After they assured him that they were unharmed and encountered nothing dangerous, he was finally calm enough to go to sleep. Marin was not far behind him.

Link needed a little more time before he was ready, as he folded his clothing and stacked his equipment beside his mat so that they would be easily accessible in the morning. If Link knew he would be ready to leave as soon as he woke up, perhaps he could rest easier that night.

His plans were spoiled as rest did not come easy for him. Rather than passing the night uneventfully as it had every other night on Koholint, Link's mind was assaulted by variety of shrouded images that eventually settled in the form of an unfamiliar dark room. As he tried to search about him, though, a strange force resisted any movement, creating an environment that almost felt as if he was wading through water. Link continued to trudge forward anyways. As he did, a staircase leading to a large pyramid in the middle of the room took shape. Link took strides up these steps as fast as the thick air would allow him. Though he was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the top, which plateaued to a flat square surface, Link's attention was caught by an object floating in the air at the plateau's heart. As he approached it, Link was amazed to discover that it was his very own ocarina that he thought had been lost in the wreck. Link took it into his hands and examined it to ensure that the instrument was in fact his.

The ground below the pyramid was lost in a sort of haze, so Link took a step back to begin his descent. Rather than finding solid ground, though, his feet fell into nothingness. Link released the ocarina from his hand in surprise and readied himself to make impact.

He never did. Link instead opened his eyes to find himself still on his mat at Tarin's house gasping and shaking. It took the young man a few minutes to gather himself. Something about the dream seemed wrong… as if it wasn't a dream at all. But it certainly wasn't real, either. Link couldn't make anything of the experience, which was likely what was bothering him so much.

Link eventually convinced himself that it was nothing more than a dream that was unusually realistic. There was no evidence that anything that he had experienced in it actually transpired. His clothes were perfectly dry, and he wasn't in possession of his ocarina. But then again, it had flung out of Link's hand when he fell…

As Link remembered it, he had been holding it in his left hand when he let go. He couldn't resist the temptation to turn to his side to see if anything was there.

Link felt a chill flow through his body when he noticed that something lying on the floor under Marin's bed nearly completely lost in the darkness. He couldn't entirely make out the object's form, but Link had little doubt as to what it was.

Odd as it was to look under someone's occupied bed, Link couldn't wait for the other two to wake up before confirming his suspicions. After standing up and shuffling between the two beds, Link turned around one last time to make sure Tarin was adequately unconscious before bending down on his knees and reaching under Marin's bed. He only had to hold the mysterious object in his hand for a moment before recognizing it as the shape of his ocarina. Link sighed as he stood back up with it in hand, pausing only long enough to steal a glance at the attractive woman peacefully asleep just before him. He took two steps back before allowing himself to fall onto his mat.

A coincidence. There was no other logical explanation. Likely, the ocarina had been in Link's pouch and had somehow fallen onto the ground when Link was carried to Tarin's house, later to be accidently kicked under the bed. It wouldn't be impossible.

Then again, the problem lied in the timing. What were the chances he'd find it just as soon as he had a unnatural dream about finding it? Seemingly unlikely, but he hadn't really thought to look for his ocarina until having the dream. He just happened to be carrying it in his left hand, and Marin's bed just happened to be on on the left side of his mat.

It was far from the first oddity Link had encountered since his arrival on Koholint, but this one was great enough that Link couldn't return to sleep. Rather than trying to reason it out, though, he decided to do what he had done after all the other experiences- ignore it and keep on facing the task ahead. Richard surely wouldn't mind if he arrived a little earlier than expected. Link quickly dressed and armed before returning to the cool night breeze as the sky to the east brightened with the approach of the coming sun.

* * *

 **Author's Notes-** And there you have the first five chapters- half of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you were wondering why I uploaded five chapters right from the start, it is because I try to give enough material that readers will have a good idea of the tone and direction of the story before "jumping in." Of course, there is never a perfect stopping point. A warning I would give is that this story will be speeding up quite a bit in the next few chapters, which shouldn't come to a surprise since we are halfway through it and we have only seen two dungeons. Also, this story will be getting darker (and in my opinion, better) in some ways, which again should be expected given the inevitable outcome of coming events. Plenty of things will stay the same, like the expanded role of side characters. My thought is that if someone just wants to see Link running around alone, the game covers that aspect pretty well. The written medium opens up some more dynamic opportunities.

I already have the whole story written out; the wait involved will be due to having to do revisions/additions while busy with other work. All things said, it really shouldn't be too long before this is all up. Let me know if you saw any glaring errors or if there was anything you liked/disliked with a review, if you feel like it. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes-** Quick update! I'm sure everyone's excited! … Well, probably not, considering the first upload got 7 total views in 5 days, with a couple chapters getting nothing. Yikes! This is a hard fandom! Well, the good news for any _future_ reader is that though I'd obviously like to get a little traction, I'll be finishing the story regardless of views. While I'd obviously love to have some reviews, I'm not going to go baiting "I'm not going to update again unless I get XX positive reviews telling me how great my story is!" Nah, I'll finish what I've started.

In a lot of ways, this is really a more appropriate stopping point than the last chapter was, as I think this one really wraps up the first section of the story. After this, things really start to go down…

Also, don't fear that I've missed a chapter or something. If you haven't already noticed, I have a habit of bouncing around and skipping some of the action as I see fit. This actually isn't something I usually do, but for some reason it just felt right in the context of this story. You'll definitely see more of it.

If you are one of the chosen few who made it this far, thanks, please enjoy the read and leave a review if you have anything to comment on, good or bad!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"You kept your promise, so it is now my duty to keep mine," said Richard to Link as he moved a crate in his villa. "While you vanquish the Key Cavern, I shall be setting Kanalet back to order now that it is finally cleared of those dastardly monsters. With your work here, there will be no threat of being attacked again."

With the crate out of the way, Richard lifted the handle to a hatch in the floor, exposing a dark, wet tunnel leading inside the crater.

"This is certainly not the only such lava tube in this volcano, Link. The crater inside will be covered in similar holes obscured by the brush. That is how it earned the name Pothole Field. Be careful, friend."

The dungeon key that Richard gave Link immediately after their victory at Kanalet swung on its chain against his chest as he lowered himself into the tunnel.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Thank you, Richard."

"No need. The necessity of gratitude is on my part. Again, be safe and have good fortunes."

With that, Richard allowed the trapdoor behind Link to close, plunging much of the tunnel into darkness. Even so, the light from a skylight ahead revealed the path for Link. After briefly stumbling through the darker section of the tube by balancing himself against the damp stone wall, the path was illuminated enough for Link to walk normally.

Link sighed as he stood under the skylight. It was almost too high for him to reach, even while jumping; pulling himself up with all of his belongings would be nearly impossible. Though he could have thrown his sword, shield, and pack up first before trying to raise himself, Link decided to give it one try with everything still on his back.

To his surprise, Link easily reached the ledge on his first hop with both elbows at ground level holding him up. Even easier, though, was pulling the rest of his body up into the light.

Link was thoroughly impressed with his performance until he looked down to his wrist. "Thanks, bracelet," he admitted with a grin. He also noted that his jumping vertical seemed to have noticeably improved since his visit to the Tail Cave.

Richard was correct about the pits inside the crater. Link had to slash through much of the brush to be sure that nothing was hidden underneath, making the journey rather slow. Even with the precautions, one of Link's feet slipped into a skylight at one point, nearly dragging the rest of him down the crevice.

Needless to say, Link was grateful when he finally escaped the tall grass and reached a steep hill leading to the higher crater. This space of Koholint was much more pleasant, with a rolling field and a small pond that was slightly too full, allowing water to trickle back down the mountain. It was an incredibly peaceful place- one that would be a nice area to spend an afternoon with Marin.

Link shook the idea from his head. He wasn't here for a picnic; he was here to clear a dungeon and claim an instrument. On the west side of the crater, Link spotted what must have been the gate to the Key Cavern built in the mountain. Link slid the key that Richard gave him into a nearby small hole bored into the rock. After turning it, there was a brief pause before the ground began to shake as the bars blocking the entrance slowly lowered.

There was no going back now. the Hero of Hyrule drew his sword and readied his shield before entering into the cave ahead.

Navigating the Key Cavern turned out to be a relatively simple affair, especially after Link realized that the cave was, as its name implied, shaped like a key. The main navigational issues were the multiple large pits scattered throughout the labyrinth that Link could not have traversed without the assistance of speed-enhancing boots that he found in a chest inside the dungeon. Though finding his way through the dungeon was easier than usual, the enemies and challenges he met were greater than those of the previous two.

Though Link felt seriously endangered on several occasions, he actually managed to reach Instrument Chamber unscathed. By the time Link encountered the dungeon's guardian, which was a strange, giant eye that could split into two, Link had already mastered various techniques using his enhanced speed and jumping abilities that helped him win a quick fight. The instrument waiting for Link at the end was a small hand bell, beautifully shaped in the form of a lily, that rang a soft, high refrain.

As usual, the owl was perched on a rocky ledge waiting for Link as soon as he exited the dungeon.

"The Sea Lily Bell! Look how many instruments you now have! Once you have them all, you must play them in front of the egg, and he will surely awaken."

"Like I don't already know that?" Link pointed out as he readjusted his sheath.

"Now, you must hasten to the Yarna Desert! The dark, monstrous inhabitants of the sand will show you the way!"

With two final hoots, the owl launched into the air. Link would have been annoyed with its vagueness had he not already grown accustomed to it.

* * *

Richard was waiting with a pot of hot tea at the table when Link stuck his head through the trapdoor to Richard's villa.

"I thought you might enjoy a little something to drink upon your return."

Link nodded as he jumped up and took a seat with Richard, who poured him a cup. The nobleman had obviously brought the cup and pot with him from Kanalet, as they were significantly more expensive than anything Link had previously seen in the shack.

"I hope your mission went smoothly, yes?"

Link finished his first sip before answering. "Everything went to plan. You shouldn't have to worry about anything else coming from there." Then, after taking another sip, Link continued, "You don't happen to know where I can find the Yarna Desert, do you?"

"Yes, of course. It is to the east of Animal Village. I'm afraid you can't get there at the moment, though."

"And why is that?"

Richard smiled sardonically. "I was recently taking a stroll in that direction when I saw a large walrus blocking the road to the desert. I am assuming he was ordered there to stand guard against any attempted invasion against the community from that direction. But, well… he seems to have fallen very much asleep. I have checked again for the last four days. He hasn't moved at all. His job as a gatekeeper has seemingly turned into that of a wall."

"Nothing ever comes easy here, does it?" Link mused to himself. "Any ideas as to what to do?"

Richard sighed as he swirled his cup. "I am not that familiar with the walrus, or any of the other animals." Richard set his cup down and rubbed his chin. "In fact, there is only one person to ask."

Link waited expectantly. Richard apparently thought the answer was obvious. "Your friend, Marin, of course!" he finally said since Link made no reaction. "She's a frequent visitor of Animal Village. You might wish to take her to see the predicament firsthand."

Link finished the rest of his cup in one gulp. "You reminded me of something else, Richard. I hate asking this of you, but there is no one else I can trust on this. Marin knows this island well, and I suspect she'll be helping me find many of the other dungeons. I can protect Marin while I'm with her, but say she leads me to a dungeon and I enter alone. Who is to see that she returns to Mabe safely?"

The nobleman crossed his arms. "You want me to attend to Marin when you are not present?"

"If it isn't too much to ask. I know it's a lot," Link admitted.

Richard sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "It is indeed a significant request. But I owe you everything for returning me my Kanalet. I am forever in your debt. If you feel you need me, I will be here to help. In the meantime, I will be returning the 'stolen' furniture here to its original home."

Link said his thanks and goodbyes before returning to Mabe. Upon his return he found neither Marin or Tarin home. After laying the Sea Lily Bell with the other instruments, Link began to search the village for Marin. Link approached one of the young quadruplets mentioned by Tarin on Link's first day on the island that he came across on the village's square.

"You there," Link addressed. "Do you know where Marin might be?"

The freckled, dark-haired boy, who had been stepping on ants, looked up from the ground. "Marin? She likes to go stare at the ocean all by herself."

Link looked at him doubtfully. He had seen Marin do plenty more than stare at the ocean. "What makes you say that?"

The kid obviously didn't get the question. "Why? Hey, I'm just a kid, don't ask me!"

Link looked at the child in mild annoyance. "How old are you, anyways, kid?"

The boy squinted. "How old? What kind of question is that… like, it blows my mind! I saw Marin go down to the beach, alright? Take your weird questions to her."

Link had to forgive the child's attitude since he did seem to genuinely believe Marin was on the beach. Link thought this rather strange, as Marin had already displayed her displeasure about the adventure of recollecting the sword on the beach with the monsters out. Ultimately, though, the boy had no reason to lie to him, so Link headed out for the Toronbo Shores.

Much of the shoreline was a series of beaches broken up by small mesas between them. Most of these mesas were too steep to climb but could easily be walked around without ever leaving the sand at sea level.

After searching two of these beaches, Link finally spotted Marin after walking around the edge of one of the mesas. She was sitting alone on a large piece of driftwood looking out to ocean, shaded by the palms of two coconut trees flanking both sides.

Marin seemed to have two core moods. One was the explorer who would skip around while constantly asking Link questions. The other Marin was the pensive one who stared at things and made wistful offhand comments.

Link knew he was getting the second Marin when he took a seat next to her. She had, as was often the case, been humming to herself.

"No issues to report from the Key Cavern?" she asked, breaking her melody.

"All went well. The instrument is back at the house."

Marin leaned back to rest against a branch protruding from the driftwood's main trunk.

"Link… will you stay and talk with me for a while? Not about the dungeon, for once, or anything like that. Just about… things?"

Link thrusted his shield into the sand, laid down his sword, and leaned back with the girl next to him. "You've usually been excited to hear about the dungeons."

"You're right. Maybe later. It's just that… well, I don't know. Something doesn't feel quite right about this whole thing."

Her companion blinked. "You've gotten that feeling, too? How would you describe it?"

"I'm not sure. It's nothing really… well, it's just that somehow everything we do feels scripted, like it has to be that way. Like when you found the key in the forest. How could that have just happened? Do you feel the same way?"

Link nodded his head. "Maybe that's it. For me, it's just that something about this island throws me off. I don't mean to be rude, because I like it here. It's just… off."

Marin smiled. "Don't worry about offending me, Link. It's funny how you think this island is so odd. To everyone here, Koholint is as perfectly normal as it can be. In fact, the idea of anything different is impossible. Tarin always told me that there isn't anything beyond the sea. I never believed him, though…"

Her companion turned to her thoughtfully to listen. Marin pointed to the coconut tree to their right.

"For example, where do these coconuts come from? I believed that they originally came from across the sea, but I never had any evidence as I never saw one land on the beach. I never saw anything wash up on the beach." Marin turned to Link smiling. "Until I found you, Link. I believed something was out there, and you proved it! It caused my heart to skip a beat! The others don't seem to understand the significance of it all, though… not even Tarin."

"Where does he think I come from, then?"

Marin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe from a different part of the island he hasn't seen before or something. Or you're just some unexplainable exception. Whatever the case, I think he's just confused. He'll come around, though. I think that's one of the reasons you crashed here, Link. To let everyone know what's out there."

"You think… there's a reason I landed here? A purpose?"

"I think you came to give us a message."

"What kind of message?"

"… I don't know… yet. But maybe we'll find out."

Marin had a habit of alluding to her ideas without actually explaining them fully, which left Link little idea of how to continue. Not to mention, his attention was being stolen by a dull constant thud he heard in the distance.

Thankfully, Marin continued after a brief pause.

"See those seagulls up there? If I was one, I would fly as far away as I could! I would fly to far away places and sing for many people!"

"You want to be a seagull?" Link asked with an upturned smile.

"No, no, no!" Marin laughed. "No… it's just the idea. They can go anywhere they want as fast as they want, you see? I can't. I can't even get off this island."

"You can if you come with me when I leave."

"I'd like to believe that," Marin sighed, again not explaining her hesitation. "Maybe if we wake the Wind Fish, he'd give me a wish. That… leaving, somehow… would be my wish."

The more Link listened, the more distinctly he could hear the noise in the distance. It vaguely resembled the sound of a hammer hitting a nail.

"Hey! Are you listening? Link, are you listening to me?"

Link was shook back to the girl talking to him. "Yeah, yes, of course!"

"I want to know everything about you..." Marin's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. She stuttered and chuckled trying to take her words back to no avail. "I... it's just that I really enjoy hearing you talk about all the places you've been and such... not that... well, never mind ... I'm not sure why I worded that so awkwardly."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to talk about my deepest secrets, but maybe we should do it on the road. I actually need your help, Marin, about a problem dealing with a lazy walrus. You're the only person who knows the animals well enough to deal with them."

Marin nodded. Her voice was almost sad when she consented with, "Yes, it doesn't matter. We can talk later. I'll go with you."

Link looked her in the eye to see if her face matched the sadness in her voice. Her eyes were indeed a little downcast, but there was something else that caught his attention more.

Her eyes were beautiful.

He wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to finally acknowledge it. Maybe it was the conversation they just had. Maybe it was the romantic setting.

It wasn't just her eyes. The way she held her hair and its hibiscus in the blowing wind with a peaceful smile was beautiful. The way her words rolled off the tongue like a lullaby was beautiful.

Link was caught up in the moment. Instinctively, he jumped up and opened his hand to help Marin up after gathering his belongings. "Or we could do it now. We're in no rush. Let's enjoy this time together... alone."

Blush began to show in the young woman's cheeks. "Kind of like a date?" she asked boldly as she took his hand.

"Exactly like a date, Marin."

Link wasn't sure what came over him; he'd never been so upfront to a girl before. But somehow he knew this was his big chance.

Was it so sudden, though? Was the attraction between the two not already obvious? Was it a leap or a step?

Such thoughts went through both of their minds, but neither cared. All that they cared about was that the other's hand was interlinked with their own.

No more serious confessions were made, perhaps because they hadn't known each other long enough to make such claims... or it was because what they had was enough for the moment.

They walked back in the direction of Mabe but took the pace leisurely as they strolled along the beach, ignoring the occasional octorok that didn't even bother to attack them. The two were too satisfied to even speak until they were ready to proceed back up the cliffs, where Marin briefly stopped Link.

"I need to get the sand out of my sandals," she said as she removed them and slapped them against a boulder to complete the task.

Link watched in amusement while waiting. "You know, you don't have that problem if you wear boots. It makes climbing over rocks easier, too."

"Well, boots are considerably more difficult and expensive to make, so I only wear them when I need to. Not to mention that they get really hot. And as for being able to climb over rocks, we'll see who's better at that. I'll race you to the top!"

By this point, Marin had already replaced her sandals, so she didn't even wait for Link to respond before taking off. Link shook his head with a smile. There was no way she was faster than he was, especially with his Pegasus boots. It didn't even matter if she had a head start.

To her credit, Marin was able to nimbly hop from one rock to another fast enough that it took Link some time to catch her. It was only a matter of time, though. They were nearly back to the elevation of the plateau when he passed her.

"Better luck ne-."

Link yet out a yelp as he suddenly lost his footing on a boulder and slid down the hill side a couple feet, covering himself in dust.

"I'd help, but I'm in a hurry!" Marin teased as she passed him again.

Link jumped back up, but the damage was done. He groaned when he reached the top and saw Marin propped up in a low branch in a nearby tree pretending to be asleep.

"You only beat me because you cheated by starting first and because you know the path better," Link complained.

Marin opened her eyes and crossed her arms. "And if you won, it would only be because you were born with more raw speed and because you have fancier shoes. I'm not sure that's better then being smarter and more experienced."

Actually, the boots themselves probably caused Link to fall by allowing him to go too fast, combined with the Roc's Feather, a colorful plume he found in the Tail Cave that he eventually identified as the origin of his improved jumping, that caused him to overshoot his step. He could have explained this to Marin, but admitting that he was relying on his new equipment probably wouldn't earn him much credit.

"Fair enough. Now, before we head out, let's make one last stop. Here, get down from there."

Marin dropped from the branch down into Link's arms in an embrace that probably lasted a moment longer than it really needed to.

It didn't take long for Marin to realize where Link was taking her. After a short walk and a few steps through some brush, the two were back at the cliff Marin took him to on their first night together.

"The whole mood feels different here during the daytime," Marin remarked while Link brushed his clothes and hair to shake off the dirt and sand from his fall to be carried off in the strong breeze out to the sea.

"It does," Link agreed as he slapped his cap against his knee and replaced it on his head. "More cheerful. Less pensive... both beautiful in their own way." Link dropped down onto one knee from his already hunched position. "I think the ocean might be even prettier up here than on the beach. I like to watch how the waves foam as they crash into the cliffs."

Marin stood by his side, once again trying to steady her hair in the wind. "I've watched the waves here for a while now. I'm pretty sure I've noticed the rocks down there being gradually worn down over time. A couple times I've even seen some fragments of the cliff collapse into the water. It's a slow process, but the island isn't going to last forever if that continues."

Something about her words caused all of Link's muscles to spontaneously twitch- they reminded him of Syrup's foreboding warning. He shook it off as best as he could by closing his eyes and listening to the consistent beating of the waves.

Marin eventually shook his shoulder. "We can come back later, but we should probably go see about your walrus dilemma soon if we want to get back before dark."

Link jumped up. "Alright. We might also want to stop by Richard's on the way back to talk about our future plans."

"What do you mean?"

"He was wanting to join our expeditions looking for the instruments."

"Why would he want to do that? He just wanted his castle back, which he got."

Link shrugged. "I don't know. For curiosity's sake, I guess."

The two were now fighting back through the shrubbery, but that didn't stop Marin's questioning.

"You asked him to look after me, didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"I've lived here a long time, Link. I don't need your hel-."

Link abruptly turned around and put his hands on Marin's shoulders.

"Marin, we have no idea what we are going to find out there… you know that, right?" Marin only nodded. "And you don't want to get in a fight alone, do you?" he continued.

"No…" she mumbled.

"I didn't think so. Now, listen to me, Marin. You're going to do this for me as much as for you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed anything bad to happen to you. Richard is the best person for the task. He might not be the bravest person I've ever met… he wouldn't take his castle back on his own, and he wouldn't leave my side while we were there fighting… but he's well-intended and wouldn't abandon you."

"Alright, Link… if it's important to you, then that's what we'll do," she whispered. "I just like imagining the days when I could roam the island free before the monsters took over. Sometimes I still act like a little girl."

It took some time for Link to cheer Marin back up. He normally wasn't one to make people laugh, but he was pulling out all the jokes he could come up with as they walked. When he finally got her smiling again, Link explained the situation as it had been described to him by Richard. To his surprise, this excited her more than all of his jokes combined.

"Animal Village? I didn't know we were going there! It feels like it's been forever since I've been able to go back!" Marin cheered. "I can get us to the place Richard was talking about!"

Marin led Link there at her skipping pace. The two did encounter some minor nuisances of monsters, but Marin was able to get to safety quickly while Link discharged their assailants. The skirmishes actually encouraged Link; if he could handle what roamed the island this easily, Marin would be perfectly safe with Richard.

The road took them alongside a wide but relatively shallow bay, identified as Martha's Bay according to Marin. Link remembered previously seeing it from the mountains. The bay was fed by a river in a shallow canyon that had to be hopped over at its thinnest point. From there, it was only a short distance longer to Animal Village.

Even after knowing what to expect, the place was still incredibly strange to Link. There were anthropomorphic animals of all different kinds- rabbits, kangaroos, bears- living together in human houses in a community not so much smaller than Mabe. Link had seen monsters, even a few species of ordinary animals, that could speak but never in such high density.

When the two arrived, at least half the village came out to greet them. They seemed more excited to see Marin again, most of whom were worried something bad had befallen her, but they were courteous to Link as well. For his part, Link simply tried to hide his shock to not seem rude. Even so, he wanted to move on towards the Yarna Desert as fast of as possible. To his chagrin, though, Marin seemed interested in staying around to talk for a while. Link eventually found a fence post to sit on while waiting for her stubbornly before she finally got the message.

After promising the animals that she'd come back later to sing for them, Marin rejoined Link and lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

"You're sociable, aren't you?"

"Just trying to stay on task."

"Ha! … But I was the one hurrying us up earlier, so I guess I can't complain."

Animal Village was built around a large pasture. Marin and Link took a road leading away from the village on the opposite side of this pasture that led them on a path pinned between the ocean on the south side of the island and yet another cliff to a higher plateau. Link determined that it was this mountain that marked the boundary between the wet and windy main portion of the island from this southeast corner that was becoming increasing dry as they pushed forward.

The still-sleeping walrus blocking the passage was hard to miss, as it stretched the length of the path from the mountain cliff to the cliff leading down to the ocean. Link was becoming increasingly annoyed with the constant cliffs impeding his basic progress all over the island.

"We could just walk over it," he noted.

"And if he got scared and started thrashing around, you might get crushed or get thrown out into the ocean," Marin countered. "If we had a shovel, we could dig, dig, dig a tunnel under him! Wouldn't that be fun! … But I have a much better idea. The animals always love this song. Maybe hearing it will give the lazy walrus a surprise! It's the same one I mentioned to you the other night, actually. This is a good opportunity to finally teach you."

Marin cleared her throat and announced, "I call it 'The Ballad of the Wind Fish.' I came up with it myself."

With no further introduction, Marin began to sing. Immediately, Link was entranced by its tune. The notes didn't carry any words, and it wasn't the kind of melody one might imagine would be used to wake someone up. It wasn't fast-paced or loud; it was, though, undeniably beautiful. The song somehow echoed all the way down into the depths of Link's heart and pulled at unfamiliar emotions. Link couldn't quite put a finger on just what feelings it was getting at. There was definitely a mixture of sadness and longing, but there was something more.

Link opened his eyes, just realizing that he had closed them, as the ground shook violently. The walrus had jumped up into the air from its slumber, perhaps recognizing the tune; unfortunately for him, though, he had landed in a slightly different position than he had started. It was enough for the walrus to start sliding off the ledge into the ocean. Unable to stop himself, the walrus hit the water with a large splash.

Link looked over the edge while Marin chuckled. "He'll be fine, won't he?" Link asked, somewhat concerned.

"Of course! He spends most of his time in the water. The others back in Animal Village will have a great time when I describe his face when he realized he was going in, though!" Though Marin remained smiling, she continued with a slightly more serious inflection. "… So, did you like the song?"

"I did. I'm surprised it woke him, though, since the creature was so oblivious to everything else."

Marin's smile brightened again. "The ballad has actually done that before, believe it or not. I once got in trouble with a neighbor who was napping when I began singing it. That's why I thought to try it! I feel like it could use some instruments, though. I bet having the whole set of the Instruments of the Sirens would be something to hear."

"I don't know about that," Link said as he reached into his satchel, "But I do have this ocarina. We could do a duet."

Marin clasped her hands together. "Where did you get that?"

"It's actually mine from the crash. I… found it on the beach when I went for my sword." Link was worried about how she would react to the true story, so he decided that a little lie would be the better option.

"Alright, then! Umm… do you remember the tune? Or do you want me to start? I can do that, and you join in whenever you want."

Link waited a few notes before joining in, trying to play the melody straight. It wasn't an entirely successful effort. After one verse, Marin shook her head and mumbled, "Not very good," under her breath.

"What did you say?" Link couldn't make out the exact words but got the general tone.

Marin bit her lip, realizing she had spoken out loud. "Eh? What? Did I say something? No, you're hearing things..."

"I definitely heard something, and it came from you…"

"I must have said that we can stop here for now. Yeah, we can practice later back at Mabe." Ready to change the conversation, she continued, "Now let's go back and make sure that the animals remind the walrus to not to fall asleep there again. I'd rather not have to come sing every time you need to get to the desert."

"If it came to that, I have the feeling you'd eventually force me to try waking it up with my ocarina myself."

"That might be true," Marin said with a grin as the two started the walk back. "You know, Link, I'm excited about all of these adventures ahead of us. We're finally going to solve some of the mysteries of this island, and maybe clear it of the troublesome monsters!"

Link agreed. But though he was enthusiastic about his work on Koholint, his main goal remained to find a way back to Hyrule, whatever it took. Instead of informing her of this, he simply whispered, "Me too," before reaching for her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes-** You can call me out for it. I lied. I said I'd be able to upload the rest of the story quickly, yet I went almost four months without any work. I knew I'd have a busy semester, but I thought I could whip this all up as the base draft was already there. The reason for the delay, then? I had a lot of essays to write this time around almost nonstop, and I simply couldn't bring myself to work on any writing that wasn't school related- it just didn't feel right. Maybe it helped my performance on those, but I doubt any hypothetical reader is all that thrilled about it. Oh well.

The story really accelerates in this chapter, and I personally think it is for the better. I guess that's what happens once you finally have your characters set up!

As I tend to do, I only read through this once to get it out as soon as I could (and the loss of the fantastic spell checker this website once had is unfortunate). Accordingly, please be on the lookout for dumb grammatical and spelling mistakes and either email me if you are worried about embarrassing me or just leave them in a review. I wouldn't mind that, either, as it means I would finally have one!

Even though feedback has been pretty silent, it does appear that a few people have read this, so please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The first expedition began the next day with Link, Marin, and Richard making the journey to the Yarna Desert. Link had to send his companions back to Animal Village due to the number and strength of the monsters they quickly encountered within the hostile desert, but he was able to fight through every adversary alone. Link returned with a key for what was called the Angler's Tunnel before sundown.

Unlike the previous dungeons, neither Marin nor Richard knew where to find the Angler's Tunnel. Given this, the speed at which the first three dungeons were found and cleared could not be matched. What had taken hours before took weeks as the three followed the leads they could find across Koholint, whether that lead took them looking for information in Mabe's library or reading text from the many ancient ruins they found scattered throughout the island. In her free time, Marin had already sketched some limited yet surprisingly accurate maps from her experiences exploring the island, and the team was able to expand on these as a way of inventorying where they had been and where they needed to go. The process was at times engaging and at other times frustrating. Finding hidden chambers built into the island's mountains was exciting, but the number of dead ends made Link question whether or not he'd actually find what he was looking for. One particularly annoying case was a book he found in the library promisingly titled _Dark Secrets And Mysteries Of Koholint._ Link was suitably enthusiastic about his discovery, only to find that the manuscript was entirely useless. Despite its thickness, every page between the covers was completely devoid of text with the exception of a single page mentioning passageways and giving a nonsensical set of norths, wests, easts, and souths. Link ripped the page out and stored it in his bag in case it might ever serve a purpose, but it remained one of a long set of major disappointments for him.

Eventually, though, their luck turned. They were investigating what remained of an ancient pillar on the east side of the island just south of the Tal Tal Mountains when Richard noticed what appeared to be a small keyhole built into its side. The site's small size was a key reason it took the group a long time to find it, as an adjacent river had washed away the rest of the ruins. Across the river, a waterfall poured down from a cave system in the mountain's cliffside into the river below. When the wind was blowing strong enough, as was the case when the three found the pillar, droplets from the waterfall would be cast far enough to rain on the ruins, further wearing down any evidence the site once held. As a result, there was nothing to actually suggest that the keyhole had anything to do with the Angler's Tunnel, but there was no reason not to try. When Link turned the key for the Angler's Tunnel in the lock, there was no immediate noise or rumbling of the ground. The first sign that anything happened at all was the gradual diminishment of the water pouring on their heads. The three craned their heads up to watch a small wooden wall rise that dammed the waterfall, becoming increasingly audible as the noise of the rushing water was halted. Though the dam blocked the cave from which the waterfall originated, a second cave was revealed below it, once hidden by the veil of falling water. Marin jumped, cheered, and gave both her companions hugs who, while too reserved themselves to engage in similar activities, couldn't help but express relieved smiles.

As the cave was too high on the face of the mountain to approach from the river, the three had to climb up the mountain range from the more accessible west and hike to the location of the waterfall. From here, Richard and Marin gingerly lowered Link by rope down the cliff until he secured himself at the tunnel's entrance, untied himself, and yelled out that they were good to go. To get back from the dungeon, Link could simply jump into the river below.

A still-drenched Link returned to Tarin's house that night with the Surf Harp in tow. Marin awaited him, who had been safely escorted back to Mabe by Richard. Though the two came across a few monsters, Richard dispatched the weaker ones, and they were able to sneak by those that looked stronger.

The owl had appeared to Link after his departure from the Angler's Tunnel and hinted that the next dungeon could be found in Martha's Bay. Finding the dungeon was significantly easier this time, as everyone on the island knew of the Catfish's Maw, a structure much resembling an angry catfish with its mouth open, which protruded out of the water in the heart of the bay.

Since Marin and Richard were not needed on this particular expedition, Link departed for Martha's Bay alone and swam out to the Maw with the assistance of some flippers he had found in the Angler's Tunnel.

Clearing the Catfish's Maw took longer than any of the previous dungeons. Link spent much of the time wandering aimlessly through its halls trying to figure out just where he was supposed to be going. The monsters seemed smarter, too, which only further slowed him.

Though he had left early in the morning for Martha's Bay, it was late afternoon before Link made much forward progress. It was at this time that he came across a chest containing a hookshot. The Hylian smiled broadly, knowing how useful the device had been in his fight against Agahnim and in both Holodrum and Labrynna.

The hookshot greatly expedited the journey, though the puzzles and barriers Link still had to deal with using the tool were not simple. By the time Link was drying himself on the side of Matha's Bay and admiring the Wind Marimba he had collected, it was under the moonlight rather than sunlight.

Link flicked the keys on the handheld marimba as he thought. Marin and Tarin were assuredly worried about how long he had been gone, but Link was too absorbed in his thoughts to care.

It was something the Maw's boss said before dying. First of all, it was strange that the monsters even spoke to him, which was not something the Hero of Hyrule had experienced in his previous adventures. Not only were they speaking, though; the words they spoke were thoroughly vexatious. For example, this monster, the Slime Eel, laughed at Link for being a fool and mocked him for not knowing what kind of island Koholint was.

Indeed, Link didn't know what kind of island Koholint was, but the Slime Eel was wrong if he thought Link was ignorant that something was amiss. Link recalled reflecting on how peculiar Koholint during his search for BowWow, and things had only gotten stranger. Talking animals. The bizarre dream with the ocarina. Kids not having a concept of age. Not to mention that despite how many dungeons Link had already cleared, the number of monsters scouring the island hadn't gone down a bit.

Link sighed as he finally slid the marimba into his satchel. It was obvious he wasn't going to understand what was wrong on his own. The more Link explored, the more insistent the prognostications were. If that logic were to continue, the answers Link sought for could only be found by going forward.

Link hurried his pace as he jogged back to Mabe. Yes, he would have his answers. And when he finally grasped what he was dealing with, he would resolve whatever challenges he faced. He was the Hero of Hyrule- he had not been defeated yet, and he was not going to be now.

With renewed confidence, Link strode into Tarin's house with poise. Tarin was already eating dinner, while Marin sat across from him picking at her food. The father jumped up upon seeing Link and embraced him, while the daughter buried her head in her hands and let out a deep breath.

"Link! What took you so long! We were both worried sick!" Tarin said for them.

"The dungeon was larger than usual. Nothing to worry about."

Tarin patted him on the back and laughed. "Nothing to worry about, ehh? What if these dungeons get even longer, and you have to spend the night in one of them? Bring your mat next time!" Tarin was amused with himself, though it didn't seem to lift Marin's spirits much. She did comment that she was glad he was all right, though, after Link joined them at the table and Tarin plated some food for him. As Tarin reached over his plate, Link noticed that the man had bruised one of his fingers pretty seriously.

"Tarin… what did you do to your finger?"

"Ehh, I hit it with a hammer. Doesn't really hurt that much."

"Hammer? When were you using a hammer?"

Tarin looked almost guilty before leaning back in his chair chuckling. "You got me! I guess the secret is out. It's as good of a time to mention it as any, and I'm almost done, anyways… I've been working on a boat for you, Link."

Link's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Boat?"

"You don't think I've spent the last few weeks either goofing off and picking mushrooms or toiling in the crop field every day, do you? You told me you wanted to build one to get off Koholint, and you have been too busy to do it yourself. I could have asked, but I didn't want to sidetrack you from what you're doing. Don't worry, I've been getting some design suggestions from some of the other residents- even Marin helped! Though most people's only experience of boats comes from that fisherman who lives under the bridge to that small island in Martha's Bay."

Now that he thought of it, it was probably Tarin with a hammer that Link heard while he was on the beach with Marin. And it also explained why Tarin was taking his tool kit with him whenever he left the house.

"Tarin… I should have been there to help."

Tarin smiled knowingly as he leaned forward to take a couple bites. "You're our guest, Link. Besides, I've had a fun time doing it! … When do you think you'll need it done by, anyways?"

Link reached to the floor to retrieve his satchel and pulled out the marimba. He handed it to Marin, who smiled faintly as she tested its keys.

"That there is the fifth of the eight instruments," Link explained. "It's hard to say how long it will take to find the last three. If they turn out like the Catfish Maw, I'll be finished in a matter of days. If they turn out more like the Angler's Tunnel… well, it could be as long as a month, maybe more."

Tarin nodded. "I can't promise I'll be done in a few days, but I can promise it will be finished within a month. As long as it takes, though… you're welcome here. You've been a perfect guest, and seeing you find all these instruments I've only heard of in the legends is remarkable... And I've never seen Marin so happy before."

Marin looked up from the marimba. "Tarin-"

"- Don't tell me it isn't true," Tarin interuppted with a raised hand. "I know you love me, but Link provides something I can't- a friendship with a peer… a hope for change…" Tarin slowed as his eyes began to water.

Marin shook her head as she set the marimba on the table and embraced her father from behind. "Don't ever think I would replace you with Link… Both of you mean so much to me..."

Tarin smiled sadly. "And if he means a lot to you, he means a lot to me. Marin...maybe not now, but someone will have to replace me someday. I won't be around forever. Maybe it's for the best. You need to spread out your wings and fly…"

"Not without you," his daughter muttered.

The exchange felt personal enough that Link swallowed the rest of his food in three rapid-fire, oversized bites and walked outside. He waited out there gazing at the moon until Marin quietly came out to join him.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that," she began. "You didn't have to eat you food so fast, you know."

"Don't fret about it. I ate fast because I was hungry. I haven't eaten all day, if you remember."

"And you walked outside?"

"Because it was getting hot in there."

Marin laughed. "You might be right about that. You should tell me, though, was the Catfish Maw really not bad? You had me a little bit worried."

"… It was worse than usual, admittedly, but yes, I'm fine. Another instrument in the satchel."

"And the owl?"

"Said something about a shrine."

"Hmm… he's probably talking about the Face Shrines. There's supposed to be two of them, one to the north and another to the south, though I've never actually seen either of them."

"Where can I find them?"

"Based off what I've read, they should pretty close together. If you cross over the river to the other side of Martha's Bay, instead of going south towards Animal Village, go north along the river. You should be able to find them from there."

"You? … You aren't coming?"

Marin chuckled as she rubbed her arm. "I… I don't think so. There's a lot of rocks and boulders in that part of the island that would make it difficult to navigate and see any enemies in advance, and Richard mentioned to me earlier that he could spy a lot of flying monsters circling in the air coming from that area. Based off the tone of his voice when he told me that, I wouldn't waste your time stopping by Kanalet to see if he wants to tag along. There's a reason we've never gone that way, even after all that time we spent looking for the Angler's Tunnel."

"Well," Link said as he put an arm around her, "if there are two of these shrines, don't be surprised if I come back late. I hate going two days in a row without hardly seeing you, though."

"Ha! I'm sure you'll survive. I do appreciate it, though… You know, my father does like you. He just might be a little slow adjusting to… well, whatever happens."

"Marin," Link began more seriously, "If we were to leave Koholint… would your father want to come with us?"

Marin's smile evaporated. "I… I hadn't actually thought of that… He wouldn't want to leave me, though, so yes, I'm sure he would."

"If he did, I could have him set up well. Being the Hero of Hyrule has some utility," Link boasted.

"Ahh, based off what you've told me, you're more than that," Marin joined in. She turned to him and dramatically took both hands into her own. "You're also the Hero of Holodrum and Labyrnna… and now of Koholint!"

Link leaned back slightly. "Koholint? How exactly have I been a hero?"

"Solving the ancients mysteries, saving people's pets, giving hope against invading monsters, reconquering castles, forming new friendships… and giving substance to what was before nothing more than a girl's dreams."

Link, uncharacteristically, pulled Marin into an embrace and gave her a soft but long kiss on her forehead. The two looked into each other's eyes silently before Marin finally whispered, "We should get some sleep."

Marin was awake to send Link off the next morning, even providing a little food for him to take so he wouldn't repeat the previous day's experience.

Over the previous weeks, Link had become increasingly familiar with the island, so finding the road Marin spoke of took no time at all. Once there, Link quickly deemed Richard and Marin's aversion to the area to be justified, as Link struggled fighting his way through mazes of boulders that were too large to see over or around- all the while having makeshift explosives dropped around him from zirros above and being pounced by tektites from hidden holes tucked in the dirt just about everywhere he wasn't looking for them. By the time Link finally stumbled into a clearing, he had to admit that his clothes would need another sewing job when he got back.

Needing to take a breath to recover, Link leaned against a nearby statue that looked much like a knight. As he did, Link thought to himself how convenient it was for the statue to be there at the end of all of those hazards. He couldn't think long, though, before his eyebrows furled as the statue began to shake.

It was then that he remembered the armos statues he had encountered and nearly been killed by many times before. Link was too tired to do anything but groan while he stumbled away as the statue came alive and drew a real metal sword. As Link backed away, his hand ran against another armos, causing it to start after him, too.

Link was concerned enough by how quickly these statues were moving after him that he failed to realize that he had backed up into a whole field full of armos until he brushed against a third one. Having left a maze of rocks, he had awoke a maze of statues trying to kill him.

By this point, Link had no choice but to keep on running forward as the approaching assailants now blocked the way back. Seeing a stone building ahead, which was very likely one of the two shrines, Link dodged the statues as he passed them, hoping to not run into a dead end, managing to only awaken two more before reaching and leaping into the building to safety. The pursuing arms stopped at the staircase that led up to the enterance.

Link fell sprawled out on the floor gasping for air and chocking on the dust he had kicked up during his frantic escape. He had just enough strength left to study his surroundings. It looked much like any other dungeon he had seen on Koholint, with its bare, stone walls dimly light by eternally-burning torches. As he turned, though, he noticed that the size of the room was smaller than usual and that it's layout was much more linear and open. Rather than there being archways to other corridors, the room he was in opened to a small arena sunken in the floor. From Link's position on the ground, he couldn't see what occupied it.

When Link felt strong enough to face another opponent, he begrudgingly struck his sword into a crevice in the floor and used it to help pull himself back up. From his new vantage point, he could see a dark form standing motionless in the arena. The shape was easier to make out as Link descended down the short staircase leading to the arena, dragging his sword behind him.

For as weak as Link felt, he lifted his sword and shield to the ready almost instantaneously as the massive object ahead of him suddenly leaped into the air. Link jumped out of the way and hit the bottom of the arena with a crash as the monster landed where he previously stood. The force of the landing sent bits of rock and dust spewing into the air and caused the whole dungeon to shake to such a degree that Link momentarily couldn't stand back up.

Link now realized what he was up against- an enormous armos much stronger than those he'd run away from outside. It wasn't his first time facing one, but he wasn't ready for such an opponent. He backed away in horror before clumsily returning to his feet.

The armos turned almost mechanically before spotting Link. The statue planned another leap at the young hero. Link was better prepared and made a swift hop out of the way, this time managing to keep his feet.

As powerful as the armos was, it lacked speed. Before the armos was able to spin around again, Link was taking hacks at it with his sword, slowly tearing the menace down piece by piece before jumping away again to a safe distance with the use of the Roc's Feather, the title of which he had come across while doing research to find the Angler's Tunnel.

Link continued this process with increasing precision. On one of his offensives, though, Link received a deep cut on his lower thigh just above his right knee while he tried brushing dust out of his eyes, which was filling the air with increasing concentration. Link was irritated enough by this injury that he took a particularly hard swing at the armos the next time around, which sliced one of the statue's arms clean off and imbedded into its chest. Link would have had difficulty removing his sword had it not dislodged itself when the armos tipped over. During this event, the armos's feet and much of its lower body disintegrated as it hit the floor.

Link chuckled to cover his pain as took a seat on one of the arena steps and agonizingly removed his satchel. He grunted as he pulled out a bottle of potion and dumped its contents on his cut, doing his best to not cry as he rubbed it into and around the injury.

It was not a normal potion, but a rather expensive one he had bought for situations much like this off a rather eccentric woman who lived not so far away from Syrup on the Koholint Prairie. If it didn't work as promised, he was going to be making a return trip for a refund.

Evidently, the potion was at least somewhat effective, as the pain quickly subsided enough that Link could stand back up. Ahead, he saw a door at the far end of the arena that must have opened after his battle.

"You might wish to have this."

Link nearly jumped at the sound of the fallen armos speaking to him. Fortunately, the armos had not recovered and was still lying helplessly on the ground. It had, though, raised its hand that was still attached to the stone body. In its grasp was a small key. As Link removed it, a few more fingers crumbled off. The hand slowly lowered as laughter began to emit from behind the statue's metal helmet. Link could have removed the helmet to see how the sound was being produced, which was of much interest to him, but instead took a few steps back in horror.

"Your journey is about to end, Messenger of Awakening."

Link noted that was the same title the owl had once bestowed to him. He smirked a little, feeling more confident with the extra distance between him and the armos, answering, "I'm looking a little rough, but I'm not dead yet. You gave me a good fight, but if I can defeat you while half out of breath, I think I can handle whatever else you throw at me."

The armos only began to laugh louder. "Us? It is not us you should worry about! It will be you yourself that will prevent you from finishing your task."

"And why is that?" an agitated Link questioned.

"You shall see."

The armos continued to laugh for a few moments before falling silent. After pocketing the key the armos had given him, Link limped his way through the open door and proceeded down a dark tunnel until it opened to a small chamber.

The room was as dark as pitch, forcing Link to fumble around his inventory until finding a small pouch. It was the same one that had been given to him by Syrup to help treat Tarin's bizarre "condition." It wasn't until later when they were searching around a cave that he and Marin realized the powder had the additional benefit of glowing in the dark.

Link grasped a handful of powder from the pouch and cast it across the room. Each grain of powder let off a soft glimmer. Together, the effect was strong enough that the entire room was moderately well-lit.

The room itself was barren, with the exception of a strange piece of artwork on the back wall of a large whale. As Link approached it, though, he saw there was more to the engraving. The creature wasn't a whale, exactly, as it also wings and some sort of ornamentation. Above the whale was a smaller creature that Link quickly identified as an owl.

Link's pulse hastened when he realized it was probably depicting the mysterious owl that had been visiting him after every dungeon. Next to the owl were letters engraved in the stone. Link squinted to make out the words they formed. He read them out loud under his breath.

"To the finder… the Isle of Koholint, is nothing but an illusion… human, monster, sea, sky… a scene on the lid of a sleeper's eye… awake the dreamer, and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle… castaway, you should know the truth…"

Link backed away from the wall with shaking hands. "What… illusion…?"

The boy looked at his sword as he thought. Castaway… it was speaking directly to Link.

It was impossible.

Except that it wasn't. In fact, it made a painful amount of sense. The quadruplet didn't know his age because he was never actually born. All of the seemingly unreal creatures and places he had encountered were exactly that- unreal. The dream where he recovered his ocarina was not a dream at all- it was Link stirring in the real world. The only real beings on the island were the two that were sleeping- himself and the Wind Fish. And they were the only two that would outlast the dream when it ended.

Link looked remarkably calm as he walked step by step back the way he came, the only sign of his wrath being his grip on his sword hilt.

As Link stepped out into the light outside, a fluttering of wings to his right caught Link's ear. Within an instant, Link whipped out his sword and placed its point right in front of the owl's beak, which had taken his position on the arm of a thankfully inanimate statue.

"Move one inch and I slice you clean in half," Link gritted between his teeth. To his surprise, the owl did not even react.

"I see you have read the relief."

"Yes. And now it's time that you actually speak with me. No more games."

"While it does say that the island is but a dream of the Wind Fish, no one is really sure… Just as you cannot know if a chest holds treasure until you open it, so you cannot tell if this is a dream until you are awaken… The only one who knows for sure is the Wind Fish."

"You're lying. Again... This whole time, you knew." Link couldn't help but giggle. "And you didn't tell me because you knew what my response would be."

"It is not my task to lie to you, nor is it in my nature to do so. My one purpose is to see the completion of yours, Messenger of Awakening. You have been told what you needed to be told."

"Ahh! Actually, I am not a 'Messenger of Awakening.' I'm the Hero of Hyrule… You see, Mr. Owl… a hero doesn't kill innocent people. He saves them."

"And you shall save the Wind Fish and your own self."

Link shook his head. "No. Why would you want me to do this terrible thing? You know what doing this would mean? ... No, let the Wind Fish's eternal slumber endure. And I do not need saving." Link smiled as he sheathed his sword. "I am no longer the 'Messenger of Awakening.'"

Link waited for a response. It didn't come.

"As persistent as you've been so far, owl, you seem fine with allowing me to quit."

"The Wind Fish is patient. You can run as far as you want, but you cannot avoid your destiny."

Link mustered all the strength he could to not redraw his sword right then and splatter the owl's blood as far as the ocean. The only way he was able to keep himself from doing so was by turning around and retracing the steps he had taken on the way to the shrine. Before he left, though, Link couldn't help but add one more word.

"I don't care if you say the only way off the island is to wake the Wind Fish. I'll find a way. I always have." Link smiled to himself victoriously.

The swings meant for the owl instead went to some of the armos in the sprawling field. Compared to the one he had faced in the shrine, they were as strong as dried sticks cast on the ground. His rampage continued through the boulder field. Link found some of the shorter boulders and then used the Roc's Feather to launch himself onto the larger ones. From here, Link was able to swipe at the flying zirros that had harassed him earlier.

"If I'm going to leave, the least I can do is get rid of some of these for everyone that stays," he justified.

After killing everything in sight, Link's eyes fell on another target- a series of columns just across the river on a small peninsula blocked off on all land bound sides by cliffs. Link could discern one that appeared to have a keyhole, likely fitting the gift of the dying armos. Link quickly deduced that it was for the other Face Shrine that Marin had spoken of. He laughed as he jumped from his perch and navigated that direction.

"I promised Marin I'd come back with an instrument, and I don't think there are any monsters more worthy of dying than those that rule the Face Shrines… they may have made that mural themselves." Link said these words aloud after asking himself why he was going to another dungeon after already having resigned his title of Messenger of Awakening.

After wading across the river and using his key, the ground rumbled as a stone structure rose from the ground before his eyes. It was the Northern Face Shrine.

Link was completely silent as he went from chamber to chamber methodically slaying everything in his path. Not only was he using his sword and bow- he also crushed his enemies with many of the large decorative statues that littered the dungeon. He even used these statues to break down locked gates. He was so steady in his pace that he never even thought of touching the meal that Marin had packed for him.

Besides his physical display, Link's mind was sharper than ever. Security puzzles and traps that often would have taken Link hours to solve, such as having to hit switches in complicated patterns to proceed, were figured out in a matter of minutes.

The Face Shrine lived up to its title. Its layout was in the shape of its face, and its master, called Façade was nothing more than a large mouth and a pair of eyes moving, disappearing, and reappearing in the floor.

This strange form was not capable of performing direct attacks. Instead, Façade used some sort of force to launch projectiles at Link, whether they be pots or floor tiles. Link was able to block them with his shield, but the resulting scatter of sharp debris was still an issue. He received minor cuts on his arms and legs, even on his back from pieces ricocheting off the walls, but he realized it was only a matter of time before one got him on the neck or managed to slice a vein or artery.

The only way Link was able to damage Façade was by lugging bombs he had bought in Mabe wherever he showed his face. When they exploded, the face would contort in pain and disappear before reshowing himself somewhere else.

The battle lingered, but the longer it did, the fewer objects remained to be hurled at Link. Accordingly, it became easier to predict what was going to be thrown and from what direction it would come. After multiple direct hits with the bombs, Façade disappeared and this time did not return.

A voice then screeched out, "Listen to me! If the Wind Fish wakes, everything on this island will be gone forever! And I do mean everything! We are its protectors! Consider that before you continue!"

Link spoke for the first time in hours, answering him, "Then you will be glad to know that I am not."

Almost as if Façade was satisfied with his response, a slab in the wall was raised up to allow Link into the Instrument Chamber. Link muttered, "Thanks," before entering and retrieving the Coral Triangle, yanking a small sherd of ceramic from his forearm on the way there.

* * *

"So, you see, I was hammering in a board on the stern when I hi- … My goodness, what is that horrible creature?!"

Tarin had been explaining the story behind his bruise to Madame MeowMeow while sitting outside on the square when he saw Link returning to Mabe. The warrior was walking towards the house when he must have seen Tarin, as he redirected his course after looking in the direction of the square. Tarin didn't recognize Link until he was almost right in front of him. Link's face was painted with dirt and dust, and much of his body was caked in dried blood, particularly around his leg wound. His clothes were similarly dirty and also torn in multiple locations on his back, chest, and shoulders.

"Link, my boy… what happ-."

"The boat. Is it finished?"

"Why… no, why do you as-."

"Then I'm going to take over from here. Where is it, exactly?"

"Down on the far east end of Toronbo Shores, not so far away from that abandoned house near Martha's Bay." Link turned around to leave, but Tarin grabbed his arm. "Really, though, Link, you need to clean yourself up before anyone else sees you."

"BowWow might even think you're a monster and try attacking you," Madame MeowMeow added.

Link paused for a second to let them know that he heard them and then walked away. Though he didn't clean off, he did intentionally keep his face turned away from anyone that might see him and stayed a healthy distance away from BowWow.

Once Link reached the place mentioned by Tarin, he was thankful to see that Tarin had left his toolkit leaned up against the boat under construction. Link studied the craft for a few minutes to get an idea of what Tarin's plan was for the final design before setting to work. As it was already nearly completed, it didn't take too much imagination.

The boat wasn't that large, but it was better built than the small catboat Link had left Labrynna in. It was just tall enough that average sized waves wouldn't dump enough water onto the boat that Link would be forced to constant bail water, and it was wide enough that rogue waves shouldn't capsize it. The ocean was supposed to be calm enough that larger ships weren't necessary, but the rogue storm Link ran into obviously disproved that argument.

The ship had a small mast with a makeshift sail made out of sewn blankets with a boom attached, allowing the direction of the sail to be controlled by a hanging rope. The boat was also fitted with a small, freestanding shack bolted to the deck in which its occupants could sleep or get out of the sun. Link assessed that it should be adequate, as finding land should take no more than a couple of days, and he could probably find a merchant ship to hitch a ride on before even that long.

The framing of the boat was complete, and Link had little to do other than finish boarding some of the hull and the deck and adjusting the boom. Tarin had obviously been using a small patch of trees just off the beach as his source of lumber, with an axe half-buried into a tree and a saw lying nearby. Some of the trees had already been reduced to stumps, with logs leaning against those that were still alive.

Link initially approached the work with the same intensity that he had in the Face Shrine. As the sun began to set, though, the last reservoirs of his strength gradually depleted. The adrenaline that had kept him going couldn't last forever.

Even so, Link didn't rest until finally finding a log, pulling it out to the waterline at the beach's furthest point, and turning it to the west to watch the sunset. He finally pulled out his satchel and threw it back into the sand after removing the sack of food Marin had prepared.

After his meal, there was only another hour of sawing and hammering before the job was complete. Link was about to head back when he decided it was probably best to follow Tarin's advice. Link walked directly into the ocean fully clothed and pressed forward until he could no longer touch the sand below. He ducked his head underwater to allow the water to carry away the dirt and remained under the surface for as long as he could hold his breath.

Link made sure to grab Tarin's tools before returning to Mabe. As he advanced towards the house, he could hear multiple voices through the window. He opened the door to find half the village circling the table, some standing and some sitting- Tarin, Marin, Madame MeowMeow, the quadruplets and their parents, even Grandma Ulrira.

"Link!" Tarin laughed as he saw him enter, "Showing up to dinner late two nights in a row? This is starting to become a habit!"

Link tried to smile as he sauntered to his mat and laid down he and Tarin's belongings.

"Lucky you, we were waiting for you to get back before we started!" one of the quadruplets shouted to him.

"I actually just ate."

The excitement in the room died down a bit.

"You didn't want to eat with us?" one of the other brothers asked.

"I didn't know it was going on. I've been at the beach."

"Oh!" Tarin gasped. "I forgot to bring it up when I saw you earlier. Don't worry, this is all my fault! Madame MeowMeow had mentioned wanting to do it before, and we worked out the details earlier today. I guess I was distracted when I saw the way you- well, never min-"

Tarin's words were buried under the sound of Marin pushing her chair back from the table.

"Link, what happened to your leg?"

The accused looked down to realize that his quick soak in the ocean had not adequately cleansed the area around his injury of blood. Marin forced Link to lay down on Tarin's bed while she kneeled beside him to examine it.

"What did you do to yourself?" she sighed.

"Oh, it was noth-."

"- Don't pull that one out this time, Link. This must have been bad."

"It looked worse earlier. I had to use that potion we bought from Crazy Tracy."

The special balm that Link applied had actually worked quite well. The bleeding had long since stopped, and Link was able to walk on it without feeling much pain. However, it left a jagged scar behind, and the only partially closed wound was still oozing.

Marin shook her head as she examined it, only looking up when Madame MeowMeow addressed her.

"Marin, are you going to eat with us, or can we start now?"

"… No, no, that's fine. Go ahead, I'm not hungry."

Though the people dining made a holler of noise, Marin and Link were secluded enough in the darker corner to block the others out. Marin grabbed a towel from the kitchen and poured it in a bucket of cold water. She washed off some of what remained of the blood and then handed it to Link finish the job himself, as the top of the wound actually reached under his tunic, and Marin was too uncomfortable to reach in herself.

Once they were done, Marin took a seat next to Link and held his hand. She hummed softly while Link closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, only Marin and Tarin remained, sitting at the table by the light of a single candle. Tarin was using a knife to carve some sort of wooden cylinder, likely to be used as a handle for a tool or utensil. Marin sat to his side eating what remained of the dinner she had skipped.

Link quietly grabbed something out of his bag before joining them at the table.

"The Coral Triangle. Enjoy it, because it's the last one."

Marin hesitated. "Last one…?"

"I'm leaving Koholint tomorrow."

The girl sat in stunned silence, while Tarin's calmness suggested that he had already caught wind of Link's intentions.

"Marin… You've talked with him about it, right?" Link said slowly, almost accusatory.

"About wh… oh…." Marin bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myse-."

"- You want my daughter to go with you," Tarin stated plainly.

"… I do. And you are welcome, too, of course! We'd both love for you to come. It's just… I really need to be getting home, and I know Marin wants to see the outside world. This might be the only opportunity she has."

"Why so sudden, Link?" the redheaded girl inquired.

"It's just that, well… after today, I decided that it's too dangerous to try recovering any more instruments."

"Because of your injury?" she asked.

"What else could I be referring to?"

"But why tomorrow?"

"The people of Hyrule must think me dead, which could have a number of consequences. The sooner I return, the better. I can only apologize for the suddenness, but I do think it is important."

Both Link and Marin then turned to Tarin to await his judgment. He clasped his hands together before speaking.

"Link, Koholint is my home. This is where my people, my friends are. And I'm too old and out of shape to be going exploring… However, I want my daughter to have a future. I entrust her to you."

Marin's eyes began to water. "Tar-."

"Marin," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "You know this is what you want. So do I. And I'm sure you'll be able to come home at some point! See this as a new adventure, not a parting! This should be a celebration! I'd love to tell all the others that my little girl is leaving the island. Wouldn't that be quite the story! Someone leaving Koholint! No one will even believe it until they see it happen... But I can't make you go. This is your decision."

Link looked down out of shame, knowing that the two would probably never return to Koholint. Marin looked down, too, but she wore an embarrassed smile on her face while also wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I… I do want to go. Thank you for understanding… it means a lot… I promise we'll come back! Don't you doubt it!" she said, overstating her confidence to lighten the mood.

Tarin wrapped her in for a hug. "Now if you are leaving tomorrow, you had better get your belongings together!"

Marin nodded. She first grabbed the Coral Triangle and carefully set it on a shelf where the other instruments were on display. She then skipped to the closet and started removing everything she thought she would need.

Link and Tarin slowly stood up from the table together.

"I know I don't have to remind you Link, but take good care of my girl. She's my treasure."

"And treasure isn't to be lost… I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, Tarin."

Tarin smiled as he shook Link's hand. "I'm glad you came to us, Link. Now I'm going out to tell the news to everyone who's still awake!"

While Tarin looked predictably sad, there was also a twinkle of proudness in his eye. After he left, Link sat back down on the table. He studied his sheath as he gripped it tightly.

He was done with killing. The owl was lying to get Link to do what he wanted, and what was truly sad was that Link actually listened to the old bird. Link allowed himself to be used as a pawn. Now that he thought about it, he had been used as a pawn his whole life. He was a "hero" that was summoned up by the political powers whenever they wanted him, half of whom lied to him, too. They were no better than the owl. He was sick of politics and of those who played its game- he was done with it. Link just wanted to go home and explore the world with Marin, and maybe even his uncle, without people telling him to do things he didn't want to do. The requests he was given as a "hero" had gone from too much to bear to outright immoral.

He smiled as he saw Marin still playfully laying things out on her bed. This was his chance to finally break the cycle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes-** Had quite the struggle getting this to upload, otherwise it would have gone up earlier. Turns out the secret was to just use another browser!

As you may have guessed if you have ever read it before, there are quite a lot of references to the manga in this chapter, so I thought I might cite it again here.

I was on vacation at a place that had a setting that greatly motivated me to work on this story, so I did. Of course, seeing some reviews helped. Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm back to school now in what is supposed to be the hardest semester for my major, so we'll see what the future holds for writing... I'll try to get them all out as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises.

 **DarkeningShadow77** \- Hey, don't worry... I'll take a review of any length! Thanks for reading!

 **OriontheGreat** \- I was also disappointed in the lack of LA fics you can find on this site. That was actually a major reason for me deciding to write this. Also, I'm glad you like the decision to not focus so much on the dungeons, as I wasn't sure how it would be received. I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint too much. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Marin smiled as she watched Richard approach them from down the beach. Richard moved to give her a handshake, which she ignored in preference of giving an awkward hug. He then moved on to Link, who was more receptive of the handshake.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Richard?" Marin asked him.

Richard put a hand on his stomach as he laughed. "I am certain that I would not find an abode as welcoming as Kanalet anywhere in that great sea. I shall miss my two companions, though. Perchance I will continue the pursuit of the Instruments of the Sirens alone."

Link frowned a little in concern, but relaxed after realizing that Richard was just being polite. He wasn't going anywhere near one of those dungeons alone.

"Take care of yourself, Richard," Link said.

Richard joined the other few people who turned up for the sending off on that clear, beautiful morning. Link then put a hand on Marin's back. "I can put your belongings on the boat while you say goodbye to your father."

Marin nodded and allowed Link to take the bag in her hand. Even Link became somewhat emotional as Marin hugged everyone goodbye. Once she reached Tarin, Link jumped on the boat and set Marin's baggage in the single cabin to give the father and daughter some privacy. Afterwards, he waited sitting on the gunwale until Marin rejoined him.

Though her eyes were a bit moist, Link's companion was genuinely excited when she asked, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. Do you want help getting up?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you push the boat ou-."

"- Power bracelet, Marin," Link reminded as he pulled her up and then hopped off into the sand himself.

As he leaned against the ship's side, Link gave one last rueful glance at those watching. He locked eyes with Tarin, and the two nodded to each other knowingly. It was his cue to leave.

The ship had been constructed on top of a series of logs. As Link pushed on the stern, the logs rolled down to the water and continued rolling until reaching the point where the boat was floating on the water unassisted. The ship had built some momentum as it was carried down the beach, so it continued to push forward against the waves even after Link had grabbed the gunwale with one hand and impressively swung aboard. He smiled, knowing only Marin would realize it was the work of the Roc's Feather.

Despite his desire to fixate on the island as they moved further away, Link immediately had to start watching the sail and controlling the rudder. The wind was blowing from west to east, making their progress to the south manageable. Marin sat next to him gazing back to Koholint, feet dangling in the wake. After about a minute, by which time the faces of the people on the beach were no longer distinguishable, Marin spun around to face the bow alongside Link.

"Looks like they're going back. We really are alone out here, aren't we?"

"Hopefully not for too long. It's only a matter of time before we come across another ship."

Marin jumped up and spun around gleefully in a whirl of blue and pink from the dress she was wearing. "Why rush? Let's enjoy the moment!"

Link smiled. Marin was right. He was so anxious about getting off the island and finding evidence that the rest of the world was still out there that he hadn't thought of what a special moment it was for the girl from Koholint. And for all the talk of the owl and all the others, the two seemed to be leaving easily enough.

"Link, Link! Look at this!" Link looked to where Marin was pointing off the starboard. "What are those things?"

"Dolphins! They're friendly creatures."

"They look so happy! And the water... it's so dark and rich compared to what you see at the beach! Does the color keep on progressing like this the further w-." Marin yelped as the boat took a wave over the rail, drenching both of them in water.

Link laughed at her predicament. "Maybe you should have worn something else if you were worried about wet clothes. You might want to go inside."

Marin examined her dress in mock disappointment before grinning. "No, it feels great, especially when the wind picks up! Besides, look… it won't be much longer until we can't see Koholint anymore!"

The cheerful girl took a seat next to Link again, watching Koholint fade away in the distance. Link, though, became increasingly distracted with his work. The wave that soaked the two wasn't alone- the further they went out, the harder the waves pounded against the hull. Link could feel the current pulling against their progress with increasing force. Even worse, the wind that was once aiding their progress was changing directions, now blowing from south to north. Link grimaced as he was forced to start tacking in order to beat to windward, maneuvering the rudder and using the rope attached to the boom to move the sail to propel them forward in a zigzag pattern. Marin backed away into the corner of the stern to get out of his way. Her liveliness subsided a little as she watched Link run back and forth between the sail and the rudder in obvious agitation.

"Link-."

"- Please wait, Marin, I'm busy at the moment! Just got to get through this…"

Marin sighed and tried to turn her attention away from Link's was made easier due to the fact that she was having to put more focus on trying to keep her balance in her seat since the boat was constantly shifting directions and dipping up and down, resulting from Link's steering and the motion of the waves. The waves and wind eventually became severe enough that Marin looked back to see if the conditions had worsened closer to land as well. That was when she noticed something strange.

"Link-."

"- Marin, not-."

"- No, really… you need to look at this."

Link sighed as he turned around the best he could while still holding the boom rope with one hand.

"The island…" she began, "it's just as big as it was half an hour ago. Why can we still see it?"

Link dropped the rope as he saw what she was referring to. Indeed, Mt. Tamaranch was just as visible as it had been the last time he had looked back. And on its peak he could see the Wind Fish's egg, haughtily looking down at him from its lofty throne. He felt rage beginning to build back up to the fervor he experienced at the Face Shrines. "That's… not possible…"

Before he could do anything, though, the boat took a massive wave. Since the stern was not directly facing the waves, water poured over the starboard side with crushing force. Link and Marin were swept across deck into the port gunwale, leaving Link slightly disorientated and chocking on water after hitting his head against it. When Link was able to finally clear his eyes of water, he was stunned to see the scale of the damage. The wooden shack had been shattered to pieces, its remains and the belongings of the two passengers sloshing in the thin layer of water now covering the deck. The pin that attached the rope that Link had been using to control the boom had broken off, and the gooseneck was crushed in such a manner that the boom could no longer be rotated. The sail had settled on facing a direction in which it directly caught all of the wind forcing the boat back towards Koholint. As Link dragged himself over to where the rudder was supposed to be, he found nothing there. The one good thing to come out of the wave was that it had spun the boat back so that the stern was facing the waves again, preventing another catastrophic impact.

Link ran a hand through his hair to gather his senses. His first observation was that his cap must have been knocked off, considering he was able to put a hand in his hair at all. After he spotted it floating on the deck, he realized something far more serious.

Link hobbled back to Marin, who was still lying on the deck coughing up salt water, and pulled her back up. He had to shout over the sound of the roaring ocean to communicate. "That wave must have damaged the hull! If we don't want to drown, we're going to have to figure out where and see what we can do! You check this side, I'll look over the other!"

He had, of course, saved the starboard side for himself, where he expected the most damage. To his amazement, though, the hull itself displayed no signs of structural harm.

"It looks fine over here!" Marin verified from the other side.

The integrity of the boat was preserved, so they were safe to continue. The wave only strengthened Link's resolve. Having lost his rudder and with the sail now actively working against him, Link had to be resourceful. Despite how long they had been at sea, Link could tell that the water was not incredibly deep. It was very likely that they were on some sort of low and wide sandbar of Koholint. As the long rope from the boom was now useless, Link retrieved his sword lying on the deck and used it to cut the rope into smaller pieces. Link then had Marin help him tie together some of the many useless boards that were stripped off the shack, forming a long shaft. Once it was finished, Link lowered it off the side of the boat into the water. The shaft was just long enough for him to hold it and pin the other end on the ocean floor.

The boat had already begun to slip back towards Koholint by the time Link halted its movement with the pole. After finally steadying the boat, Link pushed off the seabed to propel the craft forward again.

Even with the power bracelet, though, Link was visibly struggling. His face contorted and his hands shook despite making only minimal advances.

"Marin," he finally grunted, "Look up front and tell me what you can see."

Marin had been gathering Link's scattered belongings and stuffing them in her bag to keep them from being carried away, leaving only Link's sword in case he needed to use it again. She immediately dropped what she was doing and stumbled to the bow between wave rolls.

"Just more waves… Bigger waves! As far as I can see!"

Link cursed under his breath and then began to mutter to himself. "Just… have to push harder… Yes, just a little more power. Just try and stop me, Wind Fish! I'm not going to be defeated by some old legend."

Link looked as if he was about to begin laughing manically had his pole not snapped apart in that very moment. As it did, the boat was hit by another wave that raised the bow to such a degree that both Link and Marin rolled all the way back to the stern.

Rather than stand back up, Link propped himself up against the gunwale. Marin joined him after taking his hands and opening up his closed fists. Both of his palms had been rubbed raw from trying to resist the ocean's desires.

"Link… we're going back to the island," Marin said calmly but decisively.

"No, no, we just have to keep trying! I can keep going! We can't gi-."

"Link, your hands are too torn up… it's not possible." Marin put a hand on each of his cheeks and made sure he looked her in the eye. "The island says we can't go. That wave tore apart half the boat. If we hit another one, we're not going to be so blessed… we'll die, Link."

The young man squeezed his fists even harder, causing searing pain from his injuries. But it didn't match the mental strain he was under.

"I know…" he confessed reluctantly.

Almost in response, a large, rolling wave picked up the boat and carried it some distance back towards Koholint. With no way to resist either the waves or the wind, the two simply sat there in thoughtful silence as their vessel dragged them back to where they had started. The journey took long enough that both occupants were nearly nodding off to sleep when the boat grounded on the shallows with a jolt. Link would have been content to lie there forever had Marin not helped pull him up.

Still not speaking, both hopped into the water and waded the short distance back to the beach with Link carrying his sword and Marin carrying the bag with everything else. He was too preoccupied to even consider asking if she wanted him to carry it.

Leaving the stranded craft where it rested in the water, the two proceeded back towards Mabe. They only made it a short distance before Link turned around and shook his head.

"Marin, I'm so sorry… I just wasn't strong enough. I really did want to…" Marin frowned sadly. As it so happened, the two were crossing near the same spot on the beach where they had their discussion before going to wake the walrus. She led him by the shoulder back to their piece of driftwood. Link sat down with his hand to his eyes, perhaps to clear them of any tears.

The young man made no indication that he was going to speak first, so Marin wrapped a hand around him.

"Link, I know you tried the hardest you could. No one could ask for more. Just going outside the island for a little while… it was truly nice… you didn't fail me, Link."

Keeping the truth from Marin was excruciating for Link. She had no idea just how bad he truly had failed. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth… or maybe at least part of the truth… but he couldn't find the words.

"I didn't just fail you. I failed myself. I failed… what I stand for…"

Marin bit her lip, perhaps attempting to try something else. "Maybe it wasn't a failure at all. Maybe we were supposed to stay on the island all along."

Depends who she meant by "we." Link quickly realized that Marin was proposing that Link could stay on the island permanently. Maybe in a different scenario Link would have considered staying with Marin and thus save the island… actually, what _was_ preventing him from staying on Koholint and leaving the Wind Fish to sleep? The owl had suggested that the monsters wouldn't go away, no matter what Link did, but being harassed by monsters was unquestionably the superior option to the complete extermination of all life.

"Do you think it would be better here… even with the monsters?" Link asked her.

"I don't have anything to compare to… but it might be true. Koholint is beautiful, and my friends are truly special."

"Then why did you want to leave the island?"

Marin instantly released her hug and blushed. "That's a sudden question!"

"There isn't a wrong answer. Be honest with me, Marin."

Link was aware of the hypocrisy of speaking about honesty, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Hopefully the Goddesses would have mercy on him.

"It's not a matter of getting it wrong… it's just tough to explain. If I had to answer, though… it was a dream!"

"A dream?"

"Yeah… For as long as I remember, I've always had dreams... I'll be in a town I've never seen before and I can see faces of people that I've never met before. They play out a little different every time, but the idea is always the same… I'm in a new place with smiling, unfamiliar faces. I told myself that such a place existed. I didn't worry about it too much, but I wanted to understand it... And then you arrived, Link. I thought that maybe if I came with you, I could live out that dream without having to go to sleep and then losing it every time I wake up. But, while you've proven that the place is real, it would seem it is still no more than a dream, at least for me. However nice it would be, it is still only a dream. And no matter what, you always have to wake up from a dream sometime."

Marin's words cut Link's heart like a freshly sharpened blade. Part of him wanted to embrace Marin and tell her to never give up on her dreams; another part told him that it was time to embrace his own fate.

Recognizing Link's disposition, Marin put her hand on top of his. "We should go on back. You need to get those hands dressed, and I'm sure we'll both feel better with a little bit of rest."

Link rested his chin on his palm. "I can't face them. I don't have it in me to tell them why we're already back on the island."

Marin would have preferred having Link by her side while explaining their misadventure, but she could tell he was deeply upset. "… I'll take care of it, then. I'll see you later, but don't stay out here too long."

As Marin's footsteps died away, a pair of beating wings approached from behind. Link didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I don't understand this island," Link said aloud.

"That is because you are not of it," the owl explained.

Link still wanted to believe that the owl was lying, but the creature had always given sound advice on how to find each of the dungeons and he was right about Link not being able to leave the island. The owl had kept information from him before, but it had never lied.

"And what do I do to be of it?"

"What you ask is impossible. You are of another world, and the dream knows it. It will persist in its attempts to flush you out until it succeeds. The dream will end eventually, if not by you then by another. It called you here. Koholint cannot be saved- it is not meant to be. What are meant to be saved are you and the Wind Fish, and that can be completed only by defeating the Nightmares that will enslave him and erase you."

Link sighed as he rubbed his chin. "Marin, it's almost as if she knows."

"The people you see are just like a mirror," the owl answered. "The various things you see… like this island… Thoughts take on forms and begin existence. The heart that doesn't want to wake up… and the heart that does want to wake up."

Certainly, the monsters... what the owl called the Nightmares... were in the group that resisted waking up. What was Marin, then? Link would gladly not awake in order to remain with her. She was Link's peace and solace. Was she then nothing more than a phantom trying to keep Link from finishing his mission, a pawn used by evil forces- or worse- the evil force itself? Link shuddered at the thought. No, Marin was too innocent to be an evil force. Maybe she was deceiving him, but he steadfastly refused to believe it. If she was a pawn of an evil force, he would gladly slay that which controlled her- not just Marin but any other person on Koholint that he'd come to care about so deeply.

Was she a force of awakening, then? She had been the one to encourage him to find the Instruments. She was the one who had tended his wounds and helped him find the dungeons. And finally… what Marin had just told him…

Whether he had to free her from the Nightmares or listen to her and let go of his dream, the only logical response was to wake the Wind Fish. But how could he?

"You make it sound so easy. I was told I was the Hero of Hyrule…"

"All that exists in this world of dreams is the island. In this world, Hyrule does not exist. On this island, you are the 'Messenger of Awakening.' That is all you are in this world."

"So you expect me to put aside my sense of ethics for a brief moment to destroy this island and everything on it?" Link asked quickly, as if trying to highlight the ridiculousness of the request.

"I expect you to do what must be done, not do what you want to do."

Link groaned as he leaned back further. "Is there no way to save them?"

"You can only save their memories in your heart."

"So from inside the Wind Fish's dream and into my heart… it won't end… it will just change locations." Link retied his sheath and drew his sword while standing up. "I guess this is the only solace I can have… other than slaying the Nightmares that have forced me to do what I'm about to do."

Link turned to the owl with ferocity in his eyes. "Where can I find the next instrument?"

* * *

Richard reentered his large but nearly barren dining hall, ornamented only by gold carvings in the shape of small leaves lining the wall, with a tray of fruit and bread along with a cup of hot tea. He laid the items in front of Marin, who was sitting at the end of a long, cold dining table. He took a seat next to her where another tray already sat.

"I apologize that I couldn't find anything more substantial on such short notice… not to mention that Kanalet is considerably understaffed as of late."

"Thanks…" Marin mumbled. She smiled weakly, though, as she added, "I'm sure the frogs are enjoying the extra space, though."

Richard laughed. "They do indeed… now, might I inquire what brings you to Kanalet today? I do not believe it was for the tea."

Marin took a sip from her cup before answering. "I was wondering if you had seen Link in the last couple days since… well, since we tried leaving."

The prince frowned slightly. "I can't say I have. Why do you ask?

"He's been all but completely ignoring everyone since he returned to Mabe. I'm assuming he's looking for the next instrument, and I thought that maybe he'd spoken to you about it."

"He has not approached me, no. Do not worry, Marin. Link must feel that finding this particular instrument will be too dangerous for us to come along."

"That would be a good explanation," Marin answered, "If Link had told me that. It's not just that he's been gone all the time the past two days- when he has come home for the night, he's made no effort to talk about what happened, or even anything else. He's been avoiding Tarin and everyone else from Mabe… You, too, apparently."

"Hmm. He is still upset over what happened, then. Allow him some time and he will recover."

"I don't think so. I think he's getting the last two instruments so he can get his wish from the Wind Fish to leave the island… and he doesn't want to talk to me because he doesn't plan on me coming with him."

Marin was clearly distraught. Her hands were even visibly shaking as she nibbled at a roll. Richard laid a comforting hand on her free arm.

"Marin, it is no secret to me, nor anyone else, that Link cares deeply for you. The idea that he would want to leave you behind is preposterous. From what you have said, though, I am also worried of his current disposition. I will speak to him myself and ask what troubles him."

"You don't need to do that for me, Richard. In fact, you don't need to do anything for me. You've already done so much… Why do you continue to help us?"

Richard leaned back and crossed his arms. "For one, I still consider myself in Link's debt. However, there is something else to be said." He pointed up to the leaves on the wall. "You remember how I said it was important that I regain those? Those are cut for each ruler of Kanalet- each one stands for one of my ancestors. When I was betrayed… they represented the last people in my life. I was alone. Rarely did anyone come to visit me in my villa before you arrived. While assisting you is my duty… it is also one of the best experiences I can cherish."

The young woman smiled tenderly. "Richard… it's just that-."

Marin paused when she observed that the two plates on the table began to vibrate. A distant rumbling from outside could be heard coming through the high skylights in the hall.

When the shaking finally abated about ten seconds later, Richard leapt out of his chair and helped Marin stand up. "Follow me. Let us see what has transpired."

Richard guided his guest out of the hall and into a smaller side corridor that led to a circular stone staircase. A couple of flights up, the staircase opened out to a large terrace on the top of the castle.

The two gazed out over Kanalet's surroundings, trying to find the source of the disruption. Marin squinted as she spotted what appeared to be a pillar of either dust or smoke rising in the mountains to the east.

"Richard… do you see that?"

Richard looked to where she was pointing. "That is emanating from the tower there, isn't it?"

"The Eagle's Tower," Marin expounded. "Want to bet that Link was over there?"

Richard bit his lip. "I'm sure he's unharmed."

Marin returned his comment with a stern gaze. She obviously wanted a better answer. Richard reluctantly dropped his head in defeat.

"Of course, it is our duty to go and ensure his safety ourselves," he relented.

* * *

The destruction, as it so happened, was actually deliberately set off by Link. The parapet of the Eagle's Tower, where the dungeon's boss resided, was inaccessible from the inside, and the distance to it from an outdoor balcony halfway up the structure was much too far to leap.

Link could only think of two other options. One was to try climbing the tower from the outside. However, there simply weren't any handholds on the stone exterior, and the slightest slip would cause Link to fall to certain death.

His other idea was more ambitious. On the second floor of the tower were four large columns that he presumed supported the upper levels. By knocking them out, rather than having to climb to the top, he could bring the top down to him. Link knew the potential dangers of collapsing several tons of stone on top of him, but he simply couldn't think of any other solution.

Though he was initially hesitant to go through with the plan, Link found his resolve when he discovered large, metal spheres scattered throughout the dungeon that seemed to have no other purpose other than allowing him to knock out a pillar with each throw. As the owl said, the Dream had to end, so he would expect it to offer solutions to whatever roadblock he encountered.

As Link took down each column, the building above him seemed to groan in pain. He readied himself when he had to launch a sphere at the fourth and final one. As soon as pillar's integrity was violated, the entire structure shook violently, and the sound of crumbling brick and stone above him quickly intensified.

The young man was convinced that this was the premature end of his journey. Finding no other shelter to protect him from what was coming, Link leapt into an empty chest in an adjacent room. As he slammed its lid shut and curled up inside, Link closed his eyes as he readied for the end.

To his surprise, though, the end never came. The chaos that the tower had plunged into died away as suddenly as it had started. Link cautiously opened the chest lid to find that the floor he was on had been undamaged.

Link navigated his way back to the aforementioned balcony to find the air outside full of swirling dust and the base of the balcony covered in bricks that had tumbled from above. The floors above him had completely collapsed, as expected, leaving only a short distance to the tower's pinnacle. A small ladder built into the wall even allowed him to scale this easily. Between the suspicious ladder built at just the right height and the fact that the top floors collapsed so easily while the bottom ones stood entirely unharmed suggested that Link was right for hypothesizing that the tower was designed for the destruction he had performed. It was just one more thing about Koholint that came across as unnatural.

Link casually climbed the ladder and stepped out onto the flat peak of the spire. He examined the wide, round space and swiftly recognized that it took the familiar form of an arena.

When Link heard beating wings behind him, he didn't have time to spin around before he was snatched by an enormous claw. As he had already drawn his sword, though, he was able to take one swing at whatever was carrying him. Rather than take the hit, the creature released its grip on Link and allowed him to drop back down to the arena.

Unfortunately for Link, though, he still had enough momentum that he hit the stone and continued to roll forward towards the edge of the tower. Link couldn't help but yell upon realizing that he simply couldn't stop himself in time. Link tumbled out of control and went over the side.

His fall, though, was abruptly halted as he found himself dangling in the air. As he went over, he had embedded his blade into the brick wall and was now hanging by his one hand holding its hilt. Link chuckled to himself for his good fortune and forced himself to not look down; even after crushing several floors, he was still dangerously high in the air. He would surely die if he missed the balcony; if he was tossed far enough, he could even be thrown off the entire mountain down into the Tal Tal Heights in one direction or into the ocean in another.

Link twisted his hand slightly until he could position both hands on the sword's hilt. From this stance, he was able to pull his body up far enough to where he could reach the ledge above.

Once back on top, Link yanked his weapon from its miraculous handhold and began to search the skies for his aggressor. He spotted it not far above him circling the tower. He could now get a good look at what he was up against, which was a colossal and hideous eagle.

Upon seeing Link recover, the bird landed at the opposite end of the arena facing him. Until this point, Link had yet to notice that a small humanoid monster, wearing a large animal skull on his head, was riding on the eagle's back. Link had actually encountered the creature earlier on in the tower, which had introduced itself as the Grim Creeper. They were engaged in a short fight until the Grim Creeper fled, evidently to the protection of the much fiercer eagle.

Link thought the Grim Creeper was about to dismount to speak with him just before the eagle charged forward. Link spun out of the way and readied himself for another fight.

The eagle's attack pattern was fairly basic- charge at Link from a number of different directions. The only other effort it ever made was to try beating its large wings hard enough to blow Link off the edge of the tower. Though this attack was never successful, the eagle was fast enough to nearly succeed in tossing Link off the tower or simply shred him with its claws.

The fight lingered on. Even though Link had given the eagle several deep wounds, the bird continued to advance at Link as if it was uninjured. It actually came as a surprise, then, when the eagle unexpectedly stiffened and lost lift. The Grim Creeper fell and landed on the parapet with an audible crunch, while the eagle spun away out of control. It loudly rammed the mountaintop and did not stir.

Link walked over to the pitiful creature barely breathing on the arena not far away.

"My energy... gone... I... lost!" it moaned. "But you will be lost too, if the Wind Fish wakes!"

Link bent down next to him on his knees. "You and your kind told me the truth when you thought it would persuade me to not go on, and now you lie to me to achieve the same effect."

The Grim Creeper continued as if Link hadn't said anything, "Same as me... you... are... in... his... dream..."

The creature's words tailed off as it finally gave up what little energy it had left. Link couldn't actually be sure that it was lying to him. But Link's reasoning for thinking that it would do so made sense, and his instincts told him that it was the owl, despite their differences, that he should trust in regards to his future.

Even so, the sad way the monster had gone out robbed Link of any kind of satisfaction in his victory. Hearing a song playing from below, which was the instrument of the dungeon calling him to its chamber, Link slowly tottered back to the ladder to the interior of the tower.

* * *

"Well, if you don't think we can make the jump, then we're just going to have to find another way over there!"

Richard and Marin stood at the end of a cliff in the Tal Tal mountain range. Across the gorge in front of them stood what was left of the Eagle's Tower. As the dust had by now settled, it could be seen that the damage was limited to the upper portions of the building. Even so, Marin was insistent that the two investigate the scene from a closer distance.

"I understand your eagerness, Marin, but I simply cannot conceptualize a way to reach that po- … correct me if I'm wrong, but is that… a rooster?"

Marin raised an eyebrow as she looked back across the cliff. Indeed, a rooster could be seen running across the plateau on the other side. The two were so distracted by the animal that they didn't notice the man exiting the tower until he walked over and picked the rooster up. Both sighed in relief when they saw who it was.

"Greetings, Link!" Richard shouted out to him.

Rather than answering, Link walked up to the edge of his side of the canyon cradling the rooster in his arm.

"Are you in good health, Link?"

"Yes."

"How did you reach that plateau?"

Link looked down at the rooster and then back up. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Richard shrugged atypically, well aware that his conversation wasn't getting very far. "I presume you went looking for the next instrument, then?"

"Yes. The Organ of Evening Calm. It's in my satchel."

"And you will pursue the next… and I believe… final?"

"As soon as you stop talking to me."

Richard chuckled awkwardly. "Yes… yes, of course. We just wanted to survey what had happened here. That's all."

"Thanks. I'm alright," Link said with more courtesy, though his expression was still distant.

Richard looked to Marin and then back to Link. "… We will be going, then."

Richard didn't wait to see how Link planned on getting back across the valley. Rather, he immediately turned and put a hand on Marin's shoulder so that she would leave with him. The two had already proceeded along the mountain range in the opposite direction for a minute before Marin spoke.

"I think he may have looked at me one time in our entire conversation."

"Your assessment is accurate," Richard conceded, who continued walking two steps ahead of Marin.

"He's going to find the last instrument so that he can leave as soon as possible."

"Presumably."

"It's… it's too bad that it already feels like he's gone."

Richard immediately stopped and looked to Marin. Neither realized how sad the other looked until they saw the other's face. "And it hurts… it hurts a lot…" the girl continued.

Richard couldn't help but gently put a hand on her shoulder again. "… Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you bring him back? No… no, there is nothing you can do. But I appreciate that you would try." Marin pushed back slightly. "Since we're here, there's actually something I should do. Tarin mentioned recently that there is a special type of mushroom that only grows on these mountains that he's interested in getting more of. He told me that I should bring some back for him next time I'm up here."

"I can assis-."

"No, really, Richard, you don't need to waste your time looking for it. I should be safe by this point, and I'd leave at any point if I feel threatened. When I'm done, all I have to do is skirt around the graveyard and go by Syrup's. From there it should be simple to get back."

"Link would be displeased if I left y-."

"-Link obviously doesn't really care that much, does he?" Marin snapped back. Then, she added more softly, "… I could use some time alone, Richard. Please."

Richard was evidently very doubtful, but finally relented. "Alright then. I shall see you again."

Though Richard left her there, he decided that the least he could do was walk the route to Mabe that Marin planned to make and ensure that no unusual activity was going on. Though it couldn't provide absolute assurance that Marin wouldn't encounter any monsters on the trail later, at the very least he'd feel better.

To his satisfaction, he came across nothing alive that could be of harm to Marin- at least until he was about to proceed back to Kanalet. It was then that someone accosted him from behind.

"You there with the funny cape!"

Richard turned to see that it was just a child calling out to him.

"Say…" the kid continued, "You must be that guy who lives in the castle! When's the last time you've come this close to Mabe, ehh? I wasn't sure if you were even real."

"You would have meet me had you attended the sending off of Link and Miss Marin," Richard answered drily.

The child laughed and pointed at him. "I like your attitude, mister! But my brothers aren't going to believe me when I tell 'em that I found you. I'm gonna have to show you to them!"

Richard verbalized his disinclination to being dragged across the tree line into Mabe but never physically resisted. He was soon paraded to the town square where the boy's three brothers joined him, who marveled at his cape and the rest of his outfit. Richard eventually loosened up as he realized that he was actually enjoying the attention he was getting. He even showed the quadruplets his sword and demonstrated some basic techniques.

Richard laughed as he promised he'd come back again sometime to show them some more fun possessions he owned before saying goodbye. The children scattered again soon after.

Tarin's house was nearby the square, where its owner was outside hanging laundry at the time. Richard nodded to Tarin and planned to continue on to Kanalet, but the man waved Richard to come closer.

"You haven't happened to come across Marin, have you, Richard? She's been gone all day," Tarin asked once Richard was close enough to have a conversation with.

"I have indeed! Last I saw her, she was on the mountain looking for the mushrooms you requested," he replied with a smile.

Tarin's mouth hung open slightly in plain bafflement. "Mushrooms… mountain… I don't follow…"

Richard's confusion initially matched Tarin's- up until the point that he realized something that caused his heart to sink.

Marin had lied to him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** \- duh duh DUH. I wonder what this could be leading up to? You might have a pretty good idea if you've played the game and remember it well. Of course, I have a habit of adding other layers of tone to the events from the game and manga or just make up something of my own. That's what we get to do as writers to provide new and unique experiences, and it's quite fun. I hope ya'll don't mind!

Of course, please leave a review if you have some suggestions, corrections, or just general comments! I love to hear from the readers! Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes** \- And now we reach the end! So soon, right? Only five uploads! I've uploaded the final two chapters in one swoop because, well, it just felt appropriate! I decided to try finishing the editing this late night while I still can before I really need to start cranking out that lab report, so please excuse but also point out any dumb mistakes I made. I actually don't have all that much to say here so... yeah...

 **OniontheGreat** \- The Eagle's Tower is also one of my favorites! That was one of the reasons I decided to show a little bit more from this dungeon than I usually would. Blowing up buildings and fighting in the sky make for better reading than most of the other dungeons. Additionally, I thought the timing of the conflict at the Eagle's Tower also fit in well with the story's pacing. I'm glad you enjoy getting to see more of the other characters, as it was a major motivation for writing this!

 **Guest** \- Thank you for reviewing! I'm not currently planning a story involving the Oracle games, as I have another project I need to work on. If I did do a prequel, a ALttP one would probably be more likely, to be honest. One of the reasons for this is that I feel I'd have a hard time making a worthwhile character arc for Link from those games based off what I've done here. That being said, thanks for letting me know that there is interest, and I would definitely consider working on something if I felt I came up with a compelling idea :)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Navigating back to the main ridgeline of the Tal Tal Mountains from the Eagle's Tower was no simple task. It involved traversing several caverns, moving boulders, and crossing gaps either by being carried by the strange rooster or by using the hookshot Link had found in the Catfish's Maw.

Coming back, though, was much faster than his journey to the tower since Link already knew the steps he had to take. Once he was back on the main branch of the mountain range, the rooster leapt out of his hands and ran off ahead without giving Link time to catch up. He smiled. Link's companion must have known that his job was complete.

Link knew where he needed to go and what he needed to get there. He, Marin, and Richard had previously discovered a tunnel that gave access to the Turtle Rock, which they knew from their studies to be one of the dungeons, but they were unable to cross the entirety of the passage as it was blocked midway by some sort of protective trap where a stream of fire was constantly shot out of a perforation in the tunnel wall. With a mirror shield that he had just obtained in the Eagle's Tower, though, Link was confident that he could reflect the flames back to allow him passage.

The Eagle's Tower and the Turtle Rock were on opposite ends of the Tal Tal Mountain Range, so Link knew he was in for a long hike. Regardless, he had every intention of finding the last instrument before returning to Mabe, even if it required fighting through the night.

He had hiked nearly half the length of the island, coming across nothing more than small monsters, when he saw more significant activity at a suspension bridge ahead and some distance higher up the mountainside. The bridge was shaking as if people were walking on it, and he was certain he could make out a voice. Link's curiosity was piqued, as moblins rarely spoke and, even then, their voices were much lower than what he was hearing. Even though it appeared that some of the bridge's boards were missing, which Link didn't remember from the last time he had crossed this particular one, he didn't think much of it until he recognized the voice as that of Marin. He began to climb up towards her and sped up as he realized the tone of her voice was becoming increasingly shrill. He broke out into a full run when he was close enough to see her standing out on the center of the bridge surrounded by moblins on either side.

Marin was holding a wooden plank in her hand that she had doubtlessly stripped off the bridge. Link initially assumed it was to keep the moblins at bay, and the fact that one of the monsters had withdrawn farther away and was rubbing its arm as if it had been swatted attested to the probable accuracy of this hypothesis. She had used it to do more than that, though. On either side of the four boards she was standing on, she had removed six consecutive boards and kicked them into the chasm below. It was an intelligent plan in that it kept the moblins from directly attacking her, but it also meant that she had no way to get off the bridge herself.

Link could hear Marin taunt them as she brandished her improvised weapon. "That's right! Heh… keep back you evil- hey…" She paused when she realized that the monsters had given up trying to attack her. Rather, they began cutting at the support ropes to the bridge. If all four were cut, Marin would fall to her death without the moblins having to come within ten feet of her.

"Oh… oh dear… Someone help, please!" Though Marin was shouting out over the island, her tone was hopeless, and she looked down into the valley below to which she resigned her fate. She didn't notice Link approaching until he yelled aloud to both distract the moblins from their task and to ready himself for the coming fight. Two moblins stood on his side of the bridge. Link kicked one straight off the cliff before it could react, and he ran his sword through the other.

"Link!" Marin cheered in a mixture of enthusiasm, relief, and surprise as she clapped her hands together. Link wasn't ready to rest yet, though. The more serious threats were the other two moblins on the far side of the bridge that he couldn't reach.

With no other choice, Link quickly sheathed his sword and removed the bow hanging on his back. He fired two arrows at the moblins on the other side. He had to be careful to not hit Marin, who was at least wise enough to duck down.

It was good fortune that he even possessed the bow. He had only purchased it the day after the failed escape attempt, as he had planned on saving the rupees for his return home. When it was obvious that he wouldn't be leaving the island with the rupees in hand, he concluded that he had no reason to avoid buying the bow, despite it being incredibly overpriced and costing him almost his entire savings. He had almost considered stealing the thing just to teach the shopkeeper a lesson.

With all four moblins neutralized, even Link thought that the situation was under control. He was reaching into his satchel for his hookshot almost casually when Marin yelled out his name. When he looked up, he saw one of the moblins propped up against a support post on the other side. While Link had hit one of them square in the chest, his aim was somewhat off for the other, partially because he was afraid of accidently shooting Marin. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, but apparently the moblin had enough strength left to pull himself up and begin cutting at the support rope at his corner again with a wicked smile.

Since he had already put his bow up, Link's immediate reaction was to save Marin rather than to finish off the moblin. Link fired the hookshot at the support post next to the one the moblin was leaned against; after it buried itself in the wood, the hookshot yanked Link forward over the gap. It only took a second for him to cross where Marin was balancing on the shaking bridge. Link reached his hand to her, which, to his great relief, she managed to grab after dropping her wooden board.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as the moblin was successful in cutting the support rope. Between the weight of bridge and the damage the other three moblins had managed to execute before their demise, the other support on the same side gave out as well, and what remained of the bridge swung down and was dashed against the far cliff. The moblin had been using the rope to help hold him up since he didn't have the strength to stand up straight, so he slumped forward and fell with it.

As Link and Marin rammed into the post forcefully, Link wrapped his free hand around it and used it to assist in pulling him up, briefly risking them both by letting go of the hookshot to make the grab. With his other hand, Link held a terrified Marin still dangling in the air. For a brief moment, a terrible thought flashed through his mind. If he let go of her now, it would make destroying the rest of the island much easier. There was nothing he could do to truly save her, anyways.

Of course, Link could never actually bring himself to do such a thing. He shuddered upon the discovery that his mind had fallen so low that it could even produce such a thought, and he lifted Marin up fast enough that she never would have even noticed Link's hesitation.

The two lied there on the mountain road's mixture of dirt and gravel, too stunned by the near-fatal incident to even stand up.

"Did I ever mention that I'm scared of heights?" Marin finally joked.

It was enough to get Link to sit up. He grabbed Marin by the shoulders and forced her to do the same.

"What… were… you… doing… up here… alone?" Link asked almost violently.

"There's not normally this many monsters in these parts…"

"Then what did you do to get their attention?"

Marin averted his glare as well as she could. "I.. well, I was at Tamaranch… I was singing in front of the Wind Fish's egg…"

Link's grip loosened. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought maybe I could wake him up. Remember how my Ballad of the Wind Fish woke the walrus? Well… I thought it might be worth trying, even if I didn't have the instruments."

"But… why? Were you trying to get a wish?"

Marin's eyes began to water, which caused Link's emotions to rapidly shift from anger to compassion. His hands moved from her shoulders down her arms until he was holding her hands.

"I… I was going to wish that you'd want to stay here… with me… and that'd you'd never try leaving the island again…"

As she spoke, it was now Link's eyes were tearing up. Did she make a smart choice? Certainly not, but Link knew it was the result of his own behavior. He pulled Marin onto his lap and let her cry onto his shoulder, allowing him to mask his own feelings from her.

"Marin," he began slowly to keep his voice from cracking, "When I find the last instrument, I am going to wake the Wind Fish. And when I do, I am going to ask him to allow both of us to leave this island. Don't you ever doubt that."

"And what happens if he can't?"

"… Then we'll see what happens…"

Marin shook her head. "I'm sorry, Link. What I did was stupid… and childish… I'm a selfish person. I didn't realize it before… not until you came. It's… it's just that I couldn't let go. I was even able to accept never leaving the island… but not this." She lifted her head so that she could look Link in the eye. Though her eyes were red from crying, she wore a weak smile.

"But I think I understand now. The reason that you've been avoiding me isn't because you're angry or disappointed with me… it's because you are afraid of hurting me. It's all going to be fine, though. I understand that our time together is almost up. I've accepted that. But let's not allow what we have left go to waste."

Marin's tone bothered Link. It was that of acceptance. He hated it. He wanted to tell her to not give up, to keep fighting against their fate. But he knew she was right.

Acceptance. It struck him that it was that mysterious emotion that the Ballad of the Wind Fish evoked when he first heard it. It was only now that he could fully appreciate it. Acceptance of a dying dream. As tragic as it might be, when faced with something so ethereal, one must make a choice to either wallow in fruitless denial or to accept the course of fate.

Link was too deep in his thoughts to answer.

"Link… Uhh… I don't know how to say this… but…"

Marin stopped as another voice joined the conversation.

"Marin! Marin!"

The voice was coming from another ledge below them on the south face of the mountain. Marin sighed as she stood up to see who was calling for her, though there was no doubt that she already knew.

Tarin continued to repeat her name as he scrambled about to reach their altitude. He had obviously been running for quite some time as he was out of breath and covered in sweat. Marin helped him stay on his feet once he finally reached them.

"Please tell me you're not hurt!" Tarin commanded with what strength he had left.

"I'm fine, Tarin," his daughter answered calmly. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I'm here because Richard told me you were up on this mountain alone! Why did you lie to him? Do you not realize how dangerous it can be in these parts?"

"Yes, Tarin. I'm sorry."

"You tell that to Richard. I sent him to look further west on this ridge. He still doesn't know if you are even alive! After we find him and apologize, we are going straight home! You are in massive trouble!"

Marin frowned slightly but nodded in obedience.

"… I'm glad you're safe, though," Tarin added as he righted himself. "I could see what happened from further down. Yow! Link whipping across that bridge with that chain thing to save you! That was a surprise! Thanks for saving the day, Link!"

Link smiled awkwardly and nodded. He wasn't really sure what to think of the conversation, as Tarin's threatening tone lost its potency the more he spoke.

"Alright, come on, Marin… Let's go find your friend."

Tarin began walking the other way, expecting Marin to follow. She turned to Link first, though.

"You are going to the Turtle Rock now? For the last instrument?"

Link nodded as he began shifting his belongings. "Wait a moment, though… take this home first. I think it's a beautiful one." He retrieved the Organ of Evening Calm out of his satchel and handed it to Marin. "I'm sorry about how I've been treating you. I hope I can make it up."

Marin smiled in genuine happiness. "Good luck, Link."

While Marin and Tarin left, Link made some preparations for the last leg of his trek by replacing his hookshot in his satchel and recovering the arrow fired at the moblin that hadn't fallen into the gorge. He was readying his shield when another voice spoke.

"That girl sang her song in front of the egg!" the owl remarked in some surprise. "From the monsters' reaction, her 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' is no ordinary song! It is a song of awakening! Did she actually intend on waking the Wind Fish?"

The owl must have been there watching the entire episode. Link might have been bothered by the discovery if he didn't have more important questions on his mind. "So that song… giving me her song… is that's Marin's purpose in existing?" Link mused, ignoring the owl's own question. The owl didn't seem to have an answer, either, as it flew off without a response.

Link sighed as he started walking. At some point, he was hoping that owl would actually give a straightforward answer to something… anything he asked, but it seemed that he was running out of time. His journey was coming to a close.

* * *

Going to sleep before Link's return was difficult for Marin, but she had little choice. Tarin had already gone to bed three hours earlier while she continued to wait. She eventually decided that Link was more than capable of returning safely as he always had. Even so, she rolled out his mat so it would be ready for him upon his return before allowing herself to fall into a light doze.

Link must have returned very late that night, as he didn't even stir from his position when Marin got up the next morning and dressed. She smiled when she saw the eighth and final instrument, a drum with a thunder pattern on it, at the end of the shelf along with the others. Tarin had already awakened, which was not surprising considering how much earlier he had gone to bed compared to his daughter and their guest, and left for the day to the village crop field.

Marin went to the kitchenette and prepared some hot cider for herself and Link. Seeing that he was still asleep by the time she finished the brew, she smirked as she sat a mug right next to Link's nose. The aroma finally brought him to his senses. He groaned as he took the cup silently and found a seat at the table. Marin joined him.

"You were gone a long time. How was it?"

"Could have been worse," Link began slowly, still tired. "The dungeon was just very large. But that's it! We have all eight instruments."

Marin blew on her own cup to help it cool. "So are you going to the egg today?" she asked before taking a gulp.

"… No, no I don't think so," Link said as he set his cider down. "Actually, I wanted to spend this day… uhh… well, with you. To make up for how… unfair I've been."

The woman smiled. "It sounds like a decent proposal," she said playfully. "Hopefully Tarin won't mind me having too much fun after yesterday."

"How is he?" Link asked.

Marin laughed sheepishly. "He cooled off as the day went on. He'll get over it… It helped that Richard wasn't too upset when we finally found him. Rather than talking about my past mistakes, though, how about we go and set about righting yours?"

Link knew it was probably his last full day on Koholint, and he wanted to make the most of it. The two walked the entire village and spoke with everyone that they came across- Madame MeowMeow, the quadruplets, even the Trendy Games owner. They lunched at Kanalet, where Link took extra time and made sure to thank Richard for everything he had done to help both him and Marin, since Link didn't expect to ever see the young prince again. Of course, he never shared that detail with Richard. Fortunately, Richard provided a final goodbye with more flourish than anything Link could ever come up with by wishing the two "a satisfying completion to the day and best of luck in whatever endeavors the future requires" as he shut the castle gates behind them with a smile.

Afterwards, the two went down to the Toronbo Shores and took a seat on their old chunk of driftwood on the beach, making sure to keep far away from the remains of their grounded boat to avoid bringing back bad memories. Unlike their previous conversations in this location, the subjects the two discussed were much lighter- the weather, the birds, favorite foods, and the like. Whenever they would get too hot, the two would take their shoes off and wet their feet in the ocean water.

They stayed here for most of the afternoon before heading home to start preparing dinner. Since they had extra time, Marin wanted to make sure it was a good one. Though the two were supposed to make the meal together, the reality was that Link acted more like Marin's assistant, being bossed around to go retrieve and measure items. It wasn't that Link didn't want to help or that Marin ordered him to perform menial tasks. More accurately, whenever Marin would give him something more complicated to do, he would ask so many questions as to whether he was doing it right that Marin would eventually get annoyed and take over the task. Their efforts were not in vain, though, as a very gregarious Tarin poured compliment after compliment over his plate that night.

After spending some time joking around at the table after dinner and cleaning up, Link took Marin back to their cliff alone. Night had fallen, and the only other sounds were that of the wind and the waves below. Once again, the two lied on the grass next to each other looking at the stars, bringing their time together in full circle. The two sat like this quietly for some time before Marin dragged herself closer to Link's side.

"I wish this night could last forever," Marin whispered sadly.

He put an arm around her and closed his eyes in a mixture of warmth and pain. Marin was both so close and so far away. Having her by his side brought him some strange sense of hope that he wasn't sure was even healthy for him.

But the feeling was too strong for him to let go. The two remained there together for hours, and Link would have been willing to stay the entire night. As usual, it was Marin that moved things forward.

"Link… there's something I want to ask you."

"Anything."

The two sat up and faced each other while holding hands. Both Marin's face and her voice revealed a strange mixture of concern and affection. "I know you care about me, and I know that you want me to leave with you. I even know you'd be willing to stay on Koholint. But… Link, some day, maybe tomorrow, you will leave this island... I just know it in my heart... All I can ask is ...Don't ever forget me... If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

"You make it sound as if you can't leave…" Link muttered.

"Well… then just in case I don't… If… when… you leave, all I can leave you with is my song. Play it on your ocarina and it might remind you of Koholint. Don't ever forget this song… or me…"

Marin abruptly leaned forward and gave Link a chaste kiss. She backed away before either of them could pursue it any further.

"We should go back. I'm already tired…" she finished without allowing Link to respond.

Link sighed as he helped her up. Though he didn't want to go back, he knew he needed to go to bed before long.

As he lay on his mat that night, Link couldn't fall asleep until he heard Marin's breathing steady. Up until that point, it was possible that she might decide she couldn't go to sleep, either, and roll off her bed to talk to him, and he wasn't willing to miss any possible memory he might have left with Marin. But she was asleep.

* * *

Link had a habit of waking up during the night if there was a noise or if he felt a draft of cool air. It was actually a useful attribute, as he could either get up to defend himself or immediately go back to sleep. One such event occurred that next morning, probably caused by a breeze. Link went to the window to see that it was not yet dawn. He turned to Marin and then the instruments. If he left now, maybe the entire thing would be over while she was still asleep, and since he had gone to bed relatively early, he felt he had enough energy to face whatever was ahead of him.

Link dressed and gathered his weapons as quietly as he could. Seeing that there was simply no way to carry all eight instruments, he grabbed a couple of bags Tarin had stored in his closet. Normally, Link wasn't one for stealing, but in a few hours Tarin wouldn't be needing them anymore.

Still, he muttered, "Sorry," as he loaded them with the instruments. Finding a comfortable way to carry everything was quite difficult, but he eventually managed by slinging one bag over his left shoulder and another over his right, both of which were positioned on top of his rucksack. To do so, he had to remove his bow and quiver and store them in his rucksack and tie his shield to the exterior of one of the bags.

With everything in tow, Link took one last glance at the two people who had once saved his life still asleep in bed. He thought about saying thanks; he thought about giving Marin a second kiss. Instead, he opened the door without any grandeur.

To his annoyance, the moment was ruined when the hinge creaked loudly upon opening. After changing clothes, rolling up mats, and throwing instruments into burlap sacks, nothing was as loud as a cheap, unoiled door.

Link quickened his pace as he walked away from the house in hope of escaping before either of them woke. He wasn't successful.

"Link… What are you doing up so-."

Link looked back to see Marin's expression transform from groggy confusion to sudden understanding.

"You're going to the egg, aren't you?"

"… Yeah… it's about time… I…"

Link drew closer to the girl. He surprised Marin, and himself, when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

She seemed so real… right in his grasp…

He let go and took a few steps back upon realizing that he was again endangering the tenuous determination he grasped to finish the tasks to come.

"I'll see you later."

Marin smiled serenely. "Thank you, Link."

Forcing himself against all his desires, Link bowed his head and took off running. Running not towards the Wind Fish but away from Marin.

What a fool he had been! Rather than his last memory of Marin being the two of them lying together in the soft grass under the night sky, it would be turning his back on her as he fled like a coward.

Link fought a stream of tears and emotions as he charged up Mt. Tamaranch. The path up the mountainside was actually quite direct. Near the top, a weathered and seemingly ancient staircase he had never come close enough to notice helped him the rest of the way up.

He allowed his bags to slid off his shoulders upon reaching the summit. He didn't realize just how big the Wind Fish's egg was until he stood under its shadow, which towered perhaps one hundred feet above him.

With no other guidance, Link fell to his knees and laid out each Instrument of the Sirens in a circle before him. He then reached for his ocarina.

 _Don't ever forget this song… or me…_

With water still running down his face, Link began to play the Ballad of the Wind Fish. He didn't notice the other instruments begin to levitate in the air until they joined in chorus with his song. Though he had heard the tune before, the other instruments brought new lines in harmony that added further layers to Marin's composition. The effect of the full orchestra was so entrancing that Link continued to play until he couldn't think of another note.

As soon as he hesitated, a cracking sound emanated from the Wind Fish's egg, much like that of a split nut but on a much more massive scale, causing Link to crawl away from it in concern. After expanding for a couple seconds, a large fissure ruptured. The result was an opening in the egg's shell the size of a small door. Link could see nothing inside.

Strangely, after turning his gaze from them during the blast, the Instruments of the Sirens were no longer anywhere to be seen. With no further use for them, Link left the bags he brought the instruments in on the ground while he drew his sword. He was about to enter the egg when he heard a familiar sound indicating that he was in company.

"The time has come… the Wind Fish awaits. But first… you must defeat the monster."

"Haven't I done enough of that already?" Link noted out of exasperation.

"The Wind Fish may wake, but the source of his discontent must be stamped out in its entirety. As it is, it still liveth… deep within that egg. This is our one chance."

Link managed to gather his emotions by turning his attention to the mystery ahead. Though he wished playing the instruments could have been the end of it, he knew matters would probably be more complicated than that- they always were. For that reason, he came prepared for as much.

"So be it. Any last words of encouragement, owl?"

"What you will find in there has not only access to the mind of the Wind Fish. It can see your memories… and fears. Do not allow it to deceive you. It is no more real than this dream."

"I'll keep it in mind," Link muttered as he entered the egg. Due to how dark it was inside, Link was caught completely unprepared as he slipped into a well leading to the depths of the mountain. He yelled as he watched the light above him fade away. Link didn't know how long he had been falling, but it was certainly a long enough drop to kill him.

And just when it seemed it wouldn't end- it did. And the stop wasn't so sudden. Rather, Link began decelerating, which he could only determine based off the decreasing amount of drag he felt. As he came to a stop, he felt himself hovering for a brief moment before dropping about a foot onto a hard surface.

Link took a moment to catch his breath before trying to stand up and find his balance in the darkness. The second task turned out to be easier than expected, though, as a number of torches lit themselves as soon he got on his feet. Link now found himself in an empty stone chamber. Looking up, he could see a dim light coming from one of the walls that stretched far above, presumably the entrance to the egg. Back at ground level, there were arches leading to other darkened rooms on each of the chamber's four walls.

Seeing no other guidance, Link arbitrarily chose one to walk through. When he did, a set of torches in this room illuminated while the ones behind extinguished. Interestingly, this room appeared no different than the last. He walked through another doorway to yet another similar room. With increasing confusion, Link ran through four more doors consecutively before stopping. Again, nothing looked different. With set lines on his forehead, Link looked up to a surprise- the light from outside was still there. It was then that he realized something was seriously wrong. To confirm his suspicion, Link dug his sword into the ground and dragged it a foot, leaving a large scrap on the floor. He then marched into another room and to its equivalent location. The mark was there as well.

Link took a seat on the floor and rubbed his head. He had dropped into some impossible maze where every turn he took brought him back to where he started- unimaginable in the real world, perhaps, but not in the Wind Fish's dream.

The Hero dropped his head on the floor and closed his eyes. He had no method to return the way he came, and he was now trapped in a labyrinth of never-ending passages…

Passages. The word triggered something in Link's mind. Sitting back up, he hastily reached into his bag and removed a piece of parchment waded up in the bottom. It was the page from the strange book he found in the library with directions on it. Though he had treated it rather poorly, his complacency towards it had probably saved it from water damage, as the other belongings piled on top kept it from exposure.

Link read its bizarre instructions doubtfully, but he had nothing to lose by trying. Link looked up again, as the light coming from outside the egg was the only real indicator of direction he had at this point. As he had broken the egg on its south side, he was able to use this light as a compass.

Link made turn after turn, each time appearing again in the same room; discouraging as it was, he continued to follow the instructions to the last word. He had become so accustomed to walking into the same room that he nearly walked straight into the gaping opening in the floor in the chamber he entered as he completed the list.

After hastily taking a step back, Link stared at the hole for a few seconds before looking around, down, and up. There were no other doors out of the room besides the one he came in, and the lightless ceiling above was at normal room height. There was no question- this was where he needed to go. Link kissed the page in his hand, folded it up, and replaced it in his satchel- this time much more delicately.

As he did, Link noticed a strange, ominous noise rising from the pit below. Unlike the previous jump into the egg, he could identify the floor below, indicating that he could drop down safely.

The young man could feel that this was the end. Link readied his sword, returned his bow to his shoulder, and made a final prayer to the Goddesses before leaping down.

Again, the chamber lit as Link entered. The wide space was unadorned by anything other than the stone walls and a design of a large whale engraved on the floor. He recognized the design from the Southern Face Shrine as a depiction of the Wind Fish.

Though there was no other form in the room, Link could feel an unnatural presence. Perhaps it was the thin layer of dark haze covering the floor. Link watched as this haze began to accumulate, at first slowly and then with increasing speed.

Link raised his sword against what had become a ball of smoke levitating in front of him. It became increasingly material, eventually settling in a strange phase between that of a liquid and a solid while still hovering above the ground. Link jumped back in surprise as something vocalized itself in a shrill cry, which Link could only assume came from the featureless object in front of him.

"We are Dethl!"

With each phrase, the form would quickly glide to another side of Link without actually engaging him.

"We were born of nightmares... Our physical existence depends on finding beings and plunging them into this sleep… Yet the dream would always end!"

With the last statement, the shade moved slightly closer to Link, causing him to lift his sword higher. Rather than fight, though, Dethl continued in a tone that sounded of vile pleasure, "… But the Wind Fish was different… the dream took on more form… The illusion did not fall apart like the others… To take over this world, we made the Wind Fish sleep endlessly! If the Wind Fish doesn't wake up, this island will never disappear!" Its voice then switched to that of vicious anger. "We would have been the masters of this place… But you had to come here and disrupt our plans!"

"Nothing lasts forever, nightmare!" Link answered with his sword still high. "If you do have more form within this dream, then perhaps it is here that you can be slain. I was brought here not just to end this rule… but to end you once and for all!"

Dethl hissed. "You speak with more confidence than you have. I can see your thoughts. You do not want to be in this place! It is not too late to turn back! You couldn't dare to hurt the ones you love!"

The form took the outline of a girl with a flower in her blowing hair.

"I would gladly run my sword through anything that dared to mock her!" Link said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps. Then maybe I should reach further back." The form took on the shape of the wizard Agahnim. "Remind you of someone? He took your uncle and plunged Hyrule into darkness. And unlike that time, there will be no undoing what you do here!"

Link smiled grimly. "A part of me almost sympathized with you and the other nightmares. Maybe you had some compassion on the people of Koholint, and you defended the island against me. But the more you speak, the more you reveal your depravity. May the Goddesses forgive me for what I'm about to do… but I can at least sleep knowing your terrorizing is done." Link widened his stance as he kept his sword pointed at the false Agahnim's hideous shadow. "Enough idle talk! Let's end this... one way or another!"

Dethl let out another horrific shriek. "Heh heh! You can never defeat us! Let's rumble!"

With no further warning, several dark orbs consisting of the same material as the Nightmare rose from its hands and launched in Link's direction. Link rolled out of the way to safety. Despite his efforts, though, one of the orbs brushed his shin, leaving a severe burn.

Link winced as he stood up. While the move was sudden, it was still familiar- the fake Agahnim was using the same attacks that the true wizard had once used against him. Despite his injury, Link was able to grit his way through the fight. Once Dethl realized Link had the upper hand, he would switch his form again. The first time it was Moldorm from the Tail Cave, and then he took the form of a lanmola. He even morphed into a shadow of Ganon himself.

Dethl seemed to be trying to beat Link psychologically by bringing back dark memories, much like the Owl had warned. It also allowed Dethl to immediately learn and try different strategies to find Link's weak points. But his antagonist was ready. Link's rage had increased, and he had developed a zealous sense of justice. No fear was going to stop him in such a state. Dethl's goal of adjusting his fighting style to match Link's weaknesses might have worked if he was not relying on Link's own memories of the fights. By the same reasoning, Link remembered how to defeat his old enemies.

Sensing that the plan was not working, Dethl resigned himself to fight Link in his true form. Link thought he had defeated the Nightmare for a moment as the creature returned to its scattered haze. Before any celebration could begin, though, it gathered itself again and formed a small orb with a large eye. Two long arms, more closely resembling clubs, then assembled. Though the fight was not yet over, Link conjectured that Dethl was growing desperate and the end was in sight since the shape in front of him was not something he had faced before.

It was obvious that Link needed to attack the eye. However, hitting it was easier said than done. Dethl's long arms swung viciously fast and prevented Link from getting close enough to use his sword. Having no other choice, Link removed his bow from his shoulder. Link was proficient with the weapon, but it was difficult to thread a shot between the flailing arms. To make matters worse, as Dethl lunged at Link, its arms would make contact with the walls and floor, shaking the room and making it difficult to balance. With each hit, the stone would crumble a bit- water sprayed in from the cracks.

Link played a game of keep away for some time until Dethl landed a hit on his ribcage. Link was violently thrown against the wall, injuring his arm as well as his chest. He had to be more creative if he was going to win this fight.

While Dethl had no trouble hitting the other extremities of the room, his arms never reached as high as the ceiling. Seeing an opportunity as the Nightmare approached, Link jumped against the wall and pushed off as hard as he could. With the use of the Roc's feather, he was able to jump clean over Dethl's arms. In midair, Link launched an arrow at the Nightmare, hitting him square in the eye. The creature shrieked in pain, giving Link enough time to roll to safety, but only continued to fight with more alacrity. Catching on to what Link was trying to do, Dethl began to periodically close his eye. Link tried shooting him with it closed once, but the arrow simply sailed through the Nightmare, throwing off some smoke but not visibly perturbing the monster.

Though his body was not exactly material, the eye obviously acted like any normal eye, as Dethl wandered the room aimlessly whenever it wasn't open. The Nightmare quickly concluded that he needed to open it to first find Link, and then close it whenever he had a clear path at his opponent or if he saw that Link was about to fire another arrow.

The trick for Link, then, was to fire an arrow as soon as Dethl reopened his eye so he couldn't react. This significantly complicated matters as he had no perfect way of knowing when this would occur, and it meant that he had to hold his bow at the ready at all times, reducing his mobility.

From this point, there was nothing else to strategize- it was just a matter of who would come out on top. Link landed far more hits on Dethl, but he seemed to be making no noticeable progress. Conversely, Dethl had only managed to hit Link twice, but his blows were far more punishing. At one point, Link missed a prime opportunity for a shot at Dethl because he was hunched over coughing blood.

Link's chance at victory seemed to be slipping away as he began to run short of arrows. Those that missed were usually trampled on, while Dethl would snap the shafts that made their target.

The Hero of Hyrule leaned severely wounded against one of the walls while Dethl was thrashing purposelessly on the other side of the room with his eye closed. Link reached back to his quiver to find only one more arrow. This was his last chance. Dethl opened his eye and realized that he was far out of range from Link. The Nightmare closed his eye again and charged at the weakened Hero. Link used the same leaping technique he had first used to distance himself from Dethl's arms. Just as he landed, he released his bowstring as he saw Dethl spin around and open his eye.

The arrow went straight through Dethl and ricocheted of the wall. He had done no damage; the Nightmare had tricked Link into firing by opening his eye and then immediately shutting it. With his eye closed, Dethl was unharmed, and Link was unarmed.

Though he had missed, the arrow was lying on the floor still in one piece. Link grimaced before leaping for it. Dethl hadn't reopened his eye, so he did not see Link springing forward to his side. He didn't know the Hylian was there until he heard him hit the ground. Dethl swung at Link and hit him in the stomach. The unfortunate Hylian was lifted into the air and heaved halfway across the room into the thin layer of water that was now covering the floor.

Link was wounded, but his arrow was back in hand. After brushing water from his eyes, Link raised his bow up and drew it at Dethl. Seeing that Dethl was spinning around to determine how badly he had hurt the young man lying on the ground, Link let his arrow fly without even waiting to see if Dethl's eye was open.

It was. The Nightmare turned just in time to watch the arrow puncture his eye before being blinded.

Link smiled weakly as he saw Dethl recoil in agony. Just as Link thought Dethl was going to finally die, though, the Nightmare lunged at Link recklessly. Link redrew his sword; though he didn't have time to actually jab at Dethl, he managed to hold it in front of his body just before Dethl tackled him back to the ground.

It was enough. The Nightmare's hopeless charge ended with it impaling itself on Link's blade all the way to the hilt. The two held here motionlessly for a moment before Link let go of his sword and allowed Dethl to fall to the ground. He then himself crawled a few feet back before collapsing against the wall.

"This island is going to disappear... Our world is going to disappear... Our world... Our... world..." Dethl wheezed as its body convulsed.

"It was never your world to have," Link observed in a low voice, mustering all the strength he had left.

Link's sword plunged to the ground as what remained of the Nightmare quickly dissipated into nothingness. Seeing his antagonist vanquished, Link slithered further down until only his head and upper back were resting against the wall.

The sole survivor in the room looked inside a tear in his tunic to diagnose how much damage had been done to his body. He groaned as he saw his side was already peppered with bruises. Link then moved to raise his legs to reexamine his shin. He slapped the floor in pain with one hand as he accidently brushed against his burn there with his other hand.

When he did, he splashed himself in the puddle of water coating the floor. It was then that he realized that the volume of water coming through the fractures in the wall was accelerating. He ducked his head just in time before part of the wall on the far side blew inward. Link was pelted with debris and caught in an initial rush of water, but once the first gush passed, the water coming through the walls sputtered to a stop. Link opened his eyes to see a doorway leading to a freestanding staircase. He stood up and trudged through the ankle-deep water over to it after begrudgingly picked his sword back up and sheathing it.

Link held his side that hurt worse as he climbed step after step into a black void. Whenever Link thought he was surely near the top, it only seemed to get longer. He wasn't sure if the staircase had an end or if he'd live long enough to see it.

The staircase was not the only trick being played on Link's eyes. Maybe it was due to his injuries. Perhaps, though, it was that the world around him was becoming increasingly unstable. While he had long left the light of the room behind to the nothingness around him, strange images and lights began to fill the sky- some of random locations around Koholint, others in the sky, others out at sea. He froze momentarily when he saw one of Marin sitting at Mabe's square. He could tell that she was humming gently to herself with a bowed head and sad smile. She looked as if she was waiting for something, which filled Link with a sense of dread.

He would have gazed longer had this hallucination not faded and gave way to another. Sure that he was losing his sanity, Link hastened his speed. Finally, Link tripped over himself upon incorrectly anticipating another step; in its place was a small platform that could fit not much more than the Hylian and the owl that was currently standing erect on it.

"The Messenger of Awakening has come at last!" the owl announced, ignoring Link's stumble. "Young lad, I mean... Link, the hero! You have defeated the Nightmares! You have proven your wisdom, courage and power!"

Link was surprised to see the owl reference the Triforce- something from the outside world. "… What… are you, owl?" he struggled to ask.

"As part of the Wind Fish's spirit, I am the guardian of his dream world..."

"… His conscious?"

"Indeed. But one day, the Nightmares entered his mind and began wreaking havoc. Then you, Link, came to rescue the island..."

"You could say that," Link muttered.

The owl flew into the air a few feet without breaking eye contact with Link.

"I have always trusted in your courage to turn back the Nightmares. Thank you, Link. My work is done… The Wind Fish will wake soon. Goodbye… Hero…"

To Link's shock, rather than flying off per usual, the owl simply faded away. Link stood confused until another illusion formed in front of him. It was a whale of impossibly large proportions with somewhat undersized wings. The god of Koholint spoke with a booming voice. Its mouth never opened, and the voice sounded as if it was coming from all around Link.

"I AM THE WIND FISH… LONG HAS BEEN MY SLUMBER… IN MY DREAMS… AN EGG APPEARED AND WAS SURROUNDED BY AN ISLAND, WITH PEOPLE, ANIMALS, AN ENTIRE WORLD!"

"That world was Koholint, and it is what I have spent the last month trying to save," Link noted woefully.

"BUT, VERILY, IT BE THE NATURE OF DREAMS TO END! WHEN I DOST AWAKEN, KOHOLINT WILL BE GONE… ONLY THE MEMORY OF THIS DREAM LAND WILL EXIST IN THE WAKING WORLD…"

Link shook his head. "Your wish, though! It is said that you could grant a wish! Is it not true?"

"THE LEGENDS LED YOU TO THIS PLACE; EVEN SO, THE ONLY WISH IT IS IN MY POWER TO GRANT IS THAT FOR A YOUNG BOY TO RETURN TO HIS HOME. I KNOW I HAVE BROUGHT YOU GREAT SORROW…"

"No… no," Link began in a weak voice. "This island… its people… Marin… they're some of the best things that ever happened to me…"

The Wind Fish's eyes closed briefly, maybe in sadness. It was the only expression suggestive of emotion the creature ever made.

"SOMEDAY, THOU MAY RECALL THIS ISLAND… THAT MEMORY MUST BE THE REAL DREAM WORLD…" Opening its eye again, the Wind Fish continued, "COME, LINK … LET US AWAKEN… TOGETHER! PLAY THE EIGHT INSTRUMENTS! PLAY THE SONG OF AWAKENING!"

Link, of course, no longer had the Siren's instruments- all he had left was his lonely ocarina. He looked at it in hesitation. Did he truly want to do this? No, but there was no turning back at this point. The egg was shattered and the Nightmares were gone, so the dream would inevitably fall apart. And despite how things had turned out, what had happened was not the Wind Fish's fault. The two would be free again.

He paused twice while lifting the instrument to his lips.

They're not real… She's not real… they're not real. You're real. The Wind Fish is real. She's not real…

Link struggled to play the Ballad of the Wind Fish through his battling emotions and physical pain. His performance, though, was overshadowed as the eight instruments materialized around him and restored its chorus of old. The sound it produced somehow balanced both extreme melancholy and majesty even more impressively than when he stood before the egg. Perhaps the instruments were indeed playing differently, or perhaps it was simply the effects of Link's emotions on his perception of the song.

Link couldn't bear to open his eyes as it happened. As the song continued, Link became aware of the sound of trickling droplets progressing into the sound of pouring water. Soon the noise closely resembled that of a mighty waterfall.

He finally opened his eyes as the ground shook. What had previously been a sphere of darkness was now a mixture of waterfalls and geysers. The staircase behind him broke apart as it was hit by a burst of rising water, the force throwing Link to the floor. The Wind Fish was nowhere to be seen, and the visions that had adorned the air were dying away.

Link squinted as he saw a beam of light illuminating him from above. It seemed to be drawing nearer. He realized he was about to be consumed by it when he was instead hit by a geyser pushing upwards with remarkable pressure. He found himself drowning in it when everything disappeared.

* * *

The young Hero of Hyrule woke with a start after being lapped by a small wave.

The sun in the sky was strong, so at least some time had passed since the storm. How much? Link wasn't sure, and he had a number of more practical issues he needed to work out before worrying about that. First, he had to cough up some seawater he had swallowed. Once he had done this, his next priority was figuring out where he was.

He tried moving his arms to find that they were tied down by rope. He was bobbing in the waves with the lower half of his body underwater. Despite the ropes holding him down, Link managed to lift his body enough to see that he was on the broken-off mast of his wrecked ship. His ocarina floated nearby, as if he had just dropped it.

Another rope was attached just a little further down the mast. Since it was out of reach, Link spent the next ten minutes loosening the ropes around his left arm. Once he was free, he reached out and tugged on the rope until he found the sword tied to its end. He dragged it closer to him until he could grab its hilt with his left hand. He then used it to cut the ropes pinning his right arm.

Now free, Link pulled himself completely onto the mast and slung a leg over each side to help keep it balanced. After doing so, he hooked his sheath back on his belt and used his feet to propel himself a short distance in the water over to his ocarina. Other than his shield, which had never left his back, these were the last of Link's possessions remaining.

Link then finally had a moment to take in what had just happened. He searched the horizon for any sign of land to no avail. He was again alone at sea.

Koholint was gone. There was no evidence that he'd even been there- his wounds, the scar on his leg, even Marin's stitching on his tunic- they were all gone.

He had willingly destroyed it. He could list a number of excuses as to why, but the fact still remained that he had willingly destroyed it. And now he had to live with the fact that-

This train of thought was lost when he and his surroundings were suddenly covered in shadows. He looked up with mouth hanging open in amazement as a large whale briefly covered the sun as it flew far overhead. The Wind Fish was real, and he was now free. Link couldn't help but smile at the wondrous sight above him. At least his adventure on Koholint had gone for something. Maybe the Wind Fish would now grant his wish…

But the Wind Fish continued to fly away. Maybe it was because it never realized Link was below him. Maybe it was because the Wind Fish knew he couldn't help. But Link couldn't help but feel like he'd just been abandoned there after everything he'd done.

Link's smiled faded as he lied back on the mast. Figures. The Wind Fish was using him as a pawn, too.

Already Link was beginning to regret everything that had happened. Without that cursed owl talking into his ear, he could step back and realize just how ridiculous all of his choices had been. Why had he done it, anyways? Here now, he couldn't even remember his reasoning.

The Hylian slung his shield over his head to try hiding his face from the beating sun. He was probably going to die out there, having killed half his friends and being half a world away from any other.

Maybe it was for the best. The Goddesses were punishing him for what he had done. He had destroyed more than an island. He'd killed the most innocent and beautiful girl he had ever known, and he never even told her that he loved her.

From farther away, one would be able to see little more than a shield rising and falling between Link's sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes-** And so here you have it- the final chapter. Please check out what I wrote at the end once you are done- particularly if you don't like the ending, as I will talk some about why I did what I did (I'd write more if I didn't feel like I was wasting your time!). Before you worry too much about that, though, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"You know the rest of the story," Link mumbled to the Princess Zelda in a mixture of exhaustion and sorrow. "I don't remember how long I was out there before I was found. It doesn't matter, anyways."

Zelda sat in contemplative stillness with her head bowed. When she looked up, her expression was nothing other than sadness. "How do you cope with it now?"

Link looked over to the ocarina resting on his nightstand. "I remind myself every day that I didn't actually kill anyone, since they were never real. Time has made it a little easier to digest... but the nagging thought never goes away."

"I'm not so sure," Zelda mused softly.

"About what?"

"That they weren't real."

Link squinted in both surprise and mild annoyance. "… Is that supposed to make me feel better? And how do you even imagine that?"

"Koholint certainly wasn't real in our world. But in the context of the dream… it seems real enough. Within its own context, I do think Marin and the others had some kind of… being. I recognize the name of the Wind Fish from my readings, Link. It is an ancient deity. Such creatures almost always have some form of power beyond our own. It would seem that one of the Wind Fish's is to build these other worlds."

"I still don't understand."

Zelda smile slightly, almost out of amusement. "You remember the Dark World, yes? What you saw there does not exist in our world, nor does what exists in our world exist there. Now, the Dark World appeared to be a reflection of what we saw in ours. The rules are perhaps different for Koholint, but they are not as dissimilar as you might think. I cannot even say for sure how you got there, but I am led to believe Koholint is more than just the dream itself, even if the dream be its origins."

"So I destroyed a real world with real people…"

"What is created cannot be so easily destroyed, Link. We do not know the status of that world. Maybe it is in stasis, ready to be reborn if the Wind Fish were to ever sleep again. What we do know, though, is that its memory is still in your heart. As long as it is there, there is always a potential for its return."

Link shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I do not know about the Wind Fish granting wishes… but I do know that the Triforce of the Goddesses has the ability to grant one. And it is currently being guarded at Hyrule Castle."

Link bit his lip. "… Do you imagine that I haven't already thought of it? It's too dangerous. I've already used it once before. Using it again would be against the king's commands… which would probably lead to its fracturing."

"If I tell him your story, I'm sure an exception could be made."

"No, no…" Link had started off somewhat vehemently, but he adjusted his tone so as to not convey the wrong impression. "I know it would be a good thing to bring back Koholint. I do. But if I did it… it wouldn't just be for their good. It would be because I want it back so I can make up for my mistakes… so I could have Marin. It would be too selfish of a wish. The Triforce would be lost." Link pulled the covers on his bed farther up in resignation.

Zelda smiled again, this time more lovingly. "The Triforce deemed you the most courageous person in all of Hyrule. I'm not sure if you aren't the most wise, though. I understand what you are saying, Link." She stood up from her chair and sat by his side. To her surprise, Link reached for her hand and closed his eyes. Despite her confusion, she didn't stop him. Did he do it to be reminded of Marin, or did he want to reconcile with the princess?

Link began to speak with his eyes still shut. "Zelda… should I feel bad about my feelings for Marin? What I mean is… Koholint was created by the Wind Fish, but I also feel that it was somehow connected to me in some strange way. I say that because there were so many similarities between you and her. It makes me think that she was somehow based on my memory of you. It's as if I fell in love with your shadow."

"I actually considered the same possibility," Zelda replied coolly. "By that I mean that she was influenced by your ideal perception of me… in other words, you tried washing me of the parts you didn't like, namely my status." She then continued in a tone that sounded less wounded, "But wherever she came from, it doesn't mean you should treat her any less than the person she was. She lacked some of the polish I was raised with, and I'm not sure where the more cheery side of her personality originated. She wasn't simply a lesser version of me- she had her own identity inspired by me."

Link nodded, presumably in satisfaction. He had no inclination to talk, so Zelda took charge.

"Link… if Hyrule ever came under threat again… would you be ready to fight?"

The young man chuckled. "Actually, there was a time that I would have said no. I lost control and blamed my problems on people like you, accusing everyone of using me to do their pointless biddings. It was a foolish line of thinking. You called me because I was needed. I was projecting my experiences of being a 'hero' on Koholint to everything else I've done in my life… So no, I don't want to fight again. But if was needed… and I mean truly needed… Yes… Yes, I think I could."

"And that's why you shouldn't doubt who you are," Zelda assured with significant warmth. "In all the histories of Hyrule, I do not know of one hero of whom so much was asked. I truly believe the days of evil are behind us, at least for now."

Zelda quickly stood up, retrieved her helmet, and raised her hood.

"Expect to hear from me soon… Farewell, Link."

* * *

Zelda stood alone on a balcony of the castle, watching the horizon where the sun was about to begin its arc across the sky.

Agahnim…. Ganon… Onox… Veran… Twinrova… though they certainly offered Link a great challenge, they never threatened Link's resolve. While these other battles were fought against evil ruling the world, Link's adventure on Koholint had affected no one other than himself and the Wind Fish. Yet, it was this strange dream out on the open sea that represented Link's most impressive achievement. It had baited him with a chance to finally free himself from his duty as protector of Hyrule by giving him his first love, and it made him question what kind of person he actually was underneath all the glory of being "The Hero." Link's weak point was his heart, not his will to fight.

Yet, Link had overcome the Nightmares. He had reaffirmed his status as the Hero and had finally let go of any hopes for an idyllic life that might hold him back.

However, a vastly different conclusion could be just as easily reached from the same story. In a way, Link had nothing left to prove to anyone. He had willingly given up the people that meant the most to him; no greater action could be expected from Link. It had left him a broken man, and he deserved a chance to rest. Link had more than earned a happy ending.

Zelda continued in her thoughts as she began to pace the halls of the castle. She stopped when she came across a half-finished mural that was being engraved in the wall, which was to depict the battle against Agahnim and Ganon. Though only the outline was complete, she could make out the shapes of Link and Zelda standing together side by side. She put her hand against the cold stone.

Link had earned his happy ending, but Zelda wouldn't be a part of it. She couldn't. What the existence of Marin had made clear was that Link would never want to be with someone who would tie him to court life; he would find fulfillment from trampling over an exotic and mysterious island with the people he loved rather than being given assignments by someone speaking in a stoic voice. It made sense, actually. Link had come from a line of royal knights, but whatever wealth was in the family had long since been lost. He was born not far above the level of Marin and, having tasted the higher life, had decided he would rather stay where he was.

Zelda slapped the wall and shook her head. No, she was being too generous. She couldn't allow Link to just leave Hyrule. Who would rescue the land if Ganon were to return? It would be a foolish and impulsive decision.

There were better ways for Zelda to use her wish. She could bring prosperity to a beggar. She could heal a sick child. Almost anything would be better than fulfilling the fantasies of a soldier still in service. Besides, Link would eventually move on. Everyone had expected Link and Zelda to marry. They must have been right.

Except Zelda knew in her heart that they were wrong- at least in a sense. They weren't necessarily wrong in that the two would be together. In that regard, they were probably right. The pressure on Link from the entire country would be so great that he'd eventually relent. After all, what difference did it make who he married? It wouldn't be the woman he truly loved. Even if he were able to get over the questions about whether or not he had murdered Marin, he would be miserable with Zelda. Regardless of his actual sentiments towards the princess, he wouldn't want to suffer through the royal lifestyle.

Zelda grabbed her forehead once she realized what she had been thinking. She had momentarily considered forcing Link to marry her despite having the full ability of giving him the woman he loved and being able to set his mind at ease about his previous actions. Was that out of love… of wanting to be with him? Most certainly not. It was pure selfishness. If Zelda didn't touch the Triforce for Link, she'd never have a pure enough heart to use it for anyone else.

Zelda took a winding staircase down into the dungeon and approached the chamber at the very heart of the castle's foundation. Two guards stood at either side of the closed door with their spears interlaced to block entrance.

"Please step aside, soldiers," Zelda commanded emotionlessly.

"Sorry for inquiring, my Princess," one said. "But have you taken council with your father the King before entering this place? He recommended that he personally attend anyone who wished to enter."

Their words were irritating to Zelda. And by their words, she meant her father's words. She understood his fears about the Triforce being misused, but she also felt he was missing an opportunity to do good for Hyrule. So radical was his stance that he desired the Triforce to be broken up, lest it be too easy to use for evil. Zelda held this possibility even more dangerous, as the Triforce would be safe in Hyrule Castle, and breaking the Triforce would cause the pieces to find their way to whomever best represented them. There was no way to know whom this would be- perhaps one might even find its way to an evil as great as Ganon. After a council involving themselves and a group of the closest royal advisors, the compromise settled on was the current rule that the Triforce could be used only once by any person and that it and the secret of its power were to be guarded closely. The decision was subject to change if the King were to call another council on the topic. Zelda was happy with how matters had turned out, but she doubted the decision would stand, especially since it was only a matter of time before word spread of the Triforce's power. In the meantime, it seemed her father was using his power to make it as difficult as possible to use the Triforce. The king's views on the issue were somewhat ironic, considering he was only alive because Link had touched the Golden Power.

"I wasn't asking. I have given you a direct order, not a recommendation," Zelda told the guards plainly.

"Then let it be noted that we performed our duties as told, and that the burden of any misjudgment falls not on us," one of them submitted as both moved their spears.

"I promise to provide an accurate report," Zelda assured. "Thank you for your diligent service."

Zelda pushed the two large doors open and allowed them to close behind her gently. The long hall before her was intermediately adorned with ornate green and purple curtains along the wall. A red carpet led to an elevated platform on which three pedestals held the golden triangles. Once the doors closed, the triangles, each the size of a large shield, came together and suspended in the air. The glow that these triangles emitted offered the room's only light, which was then reflected off the room's gilded walls.

The princess took each step gingerly, combatting doubts about whether she should turn around and fears about whether her wish would bring about the loss of the Triforce.

She stepped up the platform and stood in front of the Triforce within arm's reach.

What would she wish? What was the desire of her heart? For Koholint to find itself in this world and for Link to leave Hyrule for it? She wasn't sure if that was what she truly wanted. Could a dishonest but well-intended wish have inadvertent consequences? It likely wasn't worth finding out. Before only very recently, it had been centuries since the three pieces had last been brought together, and Zelda didn't want to be the one to lose it again.

What was it that she truly wanted, then? For Link to stay with her? No, that wasn't it, either. For him to love her? She would never feel right if his love for her was brought about by such a method, and it was a selfish request, anyways. But if he was in love with her, maybe he could finally make peace with his past…

Peace. That's what she truly wanted for him. For the hero to have what he considered his transgressions wiped away, and for him to have someone that he truly loved by his side that could comfort him. She could make such a wish and still be honest to herself. Maybe that peace would come in the form of Zelda, but she suspected not. The power of the Triforce correlated to the strength of the wish, and her desire was for Link to be at peace. If reviving Koholint were the strongest way for Link to find rest, then it would be done.

Zelda reached out a shaking hand as a tear slipped down her cheek. The glow in the room intensified as she laid a hand on one of the Triforce's sacred pieces.

* * *

Link's uncle had sent him into Kakariko to purchase food for the next couple of days' meals. Though they raised their own cattle and owned a small patch of farmland, the two occasionally wanted something more to eat than vegetables and eggs.

When Link returned, his uncle was sitting at the dining table reading a book. He lifted an envelope upon Link's entrance.

"You just missed today's courier. This is for you."

Link set down the victuals and took the envelope from him. It bore the seal of the Princess of Hyrule. He went to his room and sat on his bed before reading it.

 _Dearest Link,_

 _It is hard even for me to appreciate just how much you have done for me, my family, and our Land. You were offered much for your services- titles, riches, a home in the castle- yet you wanted none of it. I had everything to give, and still somehow nothing. But I believe I may finally have a gift both worthy of you and to your satisfaction._

 _Go to the royal harbors and give to them the small prescript also inside this envelope to allow you to take one of their small craft. Sail to the place where you first encountered the storm. Perhaps there you can find what you are looking for._

 _Maybe we will meet again in this life; that decision will lie with you. If we do not, then try to remember me not as your Princess, but as_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Zelda_

Link walked quietly back to the main room of the house and sat by his uncle, needing a minute to formulate his words. Link's uncle eyed him curiously from the top of his book while waiting.

"Uncle… we aren't going to need that trip to the shores after all. I… I need to make a trip alone."

Link's uncle closed his book and dropped it onto the table. "Alright. When will you be back?"

"… I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. Honestly… I don't know when or if I'll be coming back." Link hesitated for a moment as he rethought what he was going to say. "Uncle… how would you feel about living on a tropical island? Or at least about travelling to one frequently? I'm sure the Castle would be willing to fund it. I can say for sure that there is a nice village on one with nice people who would love to meet you."

Link's uncle leaned back. "Ahh… Link. I don't know. Our family has lived here a long time… I'm getting older, and there are some things I'm not sure I could bring myself to leave."

Link nodded understandingly. He hadn't thought of it before, but his uncle had quite a number of similarities to Tarin, both in appearance and personality. And like Tarin, he was unwilling to leave behind his life.

At least so he thought. The older man broke out in laughter as he patted his nephew on the shoulder. "Oh, oh, you thought I was being serious! That's great!"

Well, at least Link was still right on two of the three accounts.

"Come on, Link, who doesn't want to spend some time on an island paradise?" Link's uncle cleared his throat before continuing slower. "Listen… I don't care about living in some castle wearing… robes or something. But this seems important to you, and I'm not just going to leave you there alone. Is the food good?"

"Very," Link confirmed.

His uncle smiled and patted his shoulder a second time. "Now you go find this island."

"And I'll come back for you once I have arrangements sorted out… Thank you, Uncle."

"What do you have me to thank for? … Now go pack your belongings!" Link's uncle chuckled as he picked his book back up.

* * *

It took two days for Link to gather up everything he needed and run some last errands for his uncle and another two days to make the trip to Hyrule's shoreline. He travelled on foot and stayed the nights at inns along the road on the way there, only stopping long after most other guests had retired to bed to avoid confronting his celebrity status and explaining the story of his miraculous survival at sea.

After taking an early breakfast at one of these inns near the harbor, Link walked to the Port Master's office and presented the notice from Zelda. The boat Link was allowed to take was between the size of that crashed in the storm and the one he tried to leave Koholint in. Normally, he would have been more than satisfied, but after the last two trips Link had made out to sea, he couldn't help but long for one of the many larger ships moored at the piers. Even though he kept his silence on the matter, the Port Master appeared to recognize who Link was, and the Hero of Hyrule probably could have got his hands on one of the coveted ships if he pushed his case. Even so, the larger ships would have been impossible to run without a crew, and dragging others along for what might be an entirely futile mission was out of the question.

Once in the small cabin, this time built into the hull under the deck, Link spread out some maps on a table bolted to the floor. After charting the path from Lynna City to Hyrule's coast, Link estimated how far along the journey he was when the ship was crashed. He circled this area on the map before readying the boat for sailing.

Despite the sea being calm with favorable winds, the journey to this location took the entirety of the day and a good portion of the following. Link wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he used a spyglass he had purchased before leaving to search the horizon. He was disappointed to not see anything, but it didn't come as a surprise. Link wasn't even sure he was in the right location.

And how exactly did Zelda know that he should go the site of the crash? Couldn't it be anywhere? Was it even Koholint she wanted him to look for? She had sounded certain that he should go to this location and that he'd be pleased with what he found, but Link wasn't so confident. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd been deceived or at least misinformed.

He had come this far, though, so he wasn't going to give up so soon. The winds during the storm had been blowing hard to the east, so it was possible that they had carried him some distance off target before the actual crash.

Link adjusted his sail for a course to the east. By the time he actually made any significant distance, though, it was too dark to make out anything. Since the sky had turned overcast, he didn't even have the moon or stars to assist him. If Koholint was out there, Link might not be able to see it until nearly grounding himself on the beach if he wasn't careful.

As the ocean was generally very calm, there was no fear of being sunk in the night or being carried too far. Accordingly, the ship was not even fitted with an anchor.

Knowing that there was nothing else he could do until morning, Link returned to the cabin and reexamined the maps to recheck his calculations. By the time his candle burned out, Link was already slumped over the table asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, after rubbing his sore neck, the first thing Link recognized was that the boat was no longer rocking in the waves. Rather, he could hear waves breaking against the hull, pushing it a little further forward before undoing its progress in the retreat of the backwash.

Link knew the implications of the motion and his hearing. He stumbled on the staircase as he returned to the deck.

The boat had landed on a beach bow first facing familiar cliffs. Just to his right was the lesser-fortunate craft, still in the shallows where Link and Marin had abandoned it.

There were no shouts of joy or any other kind of celebration. Rather, Link hopped off the boat and laid face first into the sand. First came sobbing and then laughter as he squeezed a handful of the sand in each fist. The sound of the birds, the smell of salt water, the feel of that fine sand... yes, he was on Koholint. It was impossible. Not even the Wind Fish could save it. Yet here he was, again on Koholint.

He didn't want to be seen in Mabe until he had full control of his emotions. After allowing time to let reality sink in, Link turned over and sat up. In this position, he went through the full gamut of emotions all over again as he looked between the two boats before him. Both had brought him back to the island, but under far different circumstances.

Link finally took a deep breath and stood up. This time, movement did not reignite an emotional cycle. He was sure of it now. He was on Koholint, and it was all going to be alright.

As he strolled into the village, the first people he saw were the quadruplets. They stared at him with open mouths without saying anything. Link confidently walked by with a small smirk playing on his lips. The Trendy Games owner had a similar reaction, while Madame MeowMeow audibly gasped.

Not much seemed to have changed, with the major exception being that the Wind Fish's egg was nowhere to be seen on Tamaranch. Additionally, the boulders blocking the way into Mabe had been cleared, suggesting that people were no longer afraid of a monster attack.

When Link reached Tarin's house, the door was already swung open. Tarin was at the table facing away carving something, while Marin was not at home. Link knocked on the door so as to not surprise the man too much.

"Yes, please com-." Tarin's tongue tied up once he realized whom it was at the door. Gathering his wits, Tarin jumped up and embraced the young man.

"Link! We thought you was dead for sure… good man, good man! I'm guessing there is quite the story behind this!"

"Ha… for sure, Tarin. I can try explaining some of it later."

"Before you leave, of course."

Link smiled. "… I'm not leaving, Tarin. I'm not going anywhere." Of course, if Koholint was indeed in the real world, Link would need to chart the island's location and find a way for his uncle to come, but those were details Tarin didn't need to bother with.

"Staying, ehh? Ah! That's just great, Link, that's just great! I knew you'd come around! We'll have to work out some more permanent living arrangements, but first we must to celebrate your miraculous return! A feast is in order! For the whole town! And I better go get that friend of yours, Richard!"

"I'd be glad to see everyone… And Marin… where is Marin?"

Tarin shrugged. "Don't know. She's always been one to wander off. I haven't seen much of her since you went up to that egg."

Link frowned but bowed slightly as he made his exit. "I'll be back later, then… It's good to see you, Tarin."

He could only think of a couple places Marin might be where people wouldn't find her. He had already passed one of them as he walked along the Toronbo Shores on his way into Mabe. That left one other.

Marin could hear Link coming as he fought his way through the tree line. Her look was first of confusion that someone was intruding on her secret lookout and then of disbelief when she recognized Link. Once she came to terms with who it was, she turned back to the ocean, and her mouth upturned on one side slightly. Link took a seat next to her with their feet hanging over the ledge of the cliff.

"The others all thought that you died up there," Marin said without turning her head. "I didn't agree. I thought you finally got your wish and left. That morning there was a bright flash of light, and then the egg was gone. That's how I know you didn't die. The Wind Fish must have been woken, which meant that you had won."

"I did leave the island," Link confessed.

Marin looked at him oddly. "Then why are you back here? You disappeared for a whole week. I assumed you got what you wanted and weren't coming back."

"And what do you think I wanted most?"

"To go home, of course."

Link shook his head. He slid further away from the cliff and motioned for Marin to follow suit. The two sat cross-legged facing each other.

"Marin… do you trust me to tell the truth?"

"I know you've kept things from me before," she answered dryly.

"So I might withhold information. But do you trust me not to lie?"

Marin nodded slowly.

"Good," Link said as he took the hands of the red-haired girl. "Then believe me when I say that leaving the island was not the most important thing to me. Not even close. If there was any ever doubt before, it was most clear when I did leave. What I wanted most was you, Marin… I… I know I never told you… but you mean everything to me, and… I love you…" Link shook the girl's hands to make his point clearer. "I love you… Before, I was just a warrior who did good… but you were the one that found the good not in what I did, but in who I am… And I'm never leaving you again… you hear me? … I'm never leaving you again…"

Link's phrasing may have been cliché, but it was the true expression of his heart after everything he had gone through. He didn't care about eloquence, he just needed to get the words out now that he finally had the opportunity.

Marin's expression began as one of doubt. As he continued, though, her face began to relax. By the end, both were on the verge of dissolving into tears. But while Link's words were beginning to falter, Marin found hers. She passionately wrapped him in her arms and lied down next to him, their faces only inches apart.

"I'm sorry… I love you, too, Link… It's just… I had given up on getting my happy ending… Yet here you are, right here…" Marin brought him in for a kiss, this time lasting much longer than their last.

The two sat on the edge of the cliff holding hands for hours. For the first time in a long time, Link could actually talk to Marin as himself without dreading the future. For a moment, time seemed to have stood still. All was right. And finally, it wasn't tragedy that brought his time with her to an end- it was the scent of a nearby meal.

"… Do you smell that, Link?" Marin giggled.

"It smells almost of… boar being cooked. Maybe even a hint of pineapple. Tarin said we'd be having a feast."

Marin jumped up and tugged at his hand. "Come on, then! We should be helping, not loitering around!"

"Yeah… just give me a moment."

The young woman held a hand to her hair to steady her hibiscus petal while passing through the brush, while Link grunted as he stood up. He took one last look over the ocean.

"… Thank you, Zelda," Link murmured softly, having almost forgotten the person who had made his journey possible. Somehow, he could imagine the princess at a window overlooking Hyrule with a knowing nod and gentle smile. He wasn't sure if it truly originated from his imagination or if it meant something more.

Just before turning back around to follow Marin, Link squinted at something he saw off on the horizon. Though it was far away, the Hylian could make out the distinct shape of a ship. Realizing what it was, Link couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he chased after Marin in the direction of his new home.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Notes-** This has been _Reflections_. Thanks for reading.

So, how about that ending? I did say there would be a few twists, right? I was afraid it would be a bit too predictable, and it probably is. What would cause most people to not expect the happy ending is their knowledge of the source and assuming I'd end it in the same way. And I'm sure there are many that would prefer if I did.

Let me give some insight into the production of this story. I had looked through the archive of LA stories, and was somewhat disappointed in the selection. Mostly because it was too small, but also because how most of them ended. Don't get me wrong- I love the ending to Link's Awakening! But I also hoped to see at least a few that offered an alternate look at things. This is fanfiction, after all. A few did do so, but I was usually unsatisfied by the explanation of the ending or, more frequently, just the length of the story.

So that was really the starting premise- find a way to give LA a happy ending. So if you don't like this chapter, at least keep it in mind that the previous eight wouldn't have happened without it! ;) Originally, this story was actually supposed to be only three chapters, with the middle eight chapters condensed into one which would pick up key moment of Link and Marin's time together. I decided to expand on the main story for two reasons, though. One was that I didn't think a single chapter would get readers to really care enough about what happened to Marin and everyone else on Koholint, and that they would end up just feeling bad for Zelda. Secondly, I decided to do so because I DO love the ending to Link's Awakening. I wanted to try fully capturing the emotions of the game, even if _Reflections_ itself ends differently. Essentially, I wanted to create a structure where I had two complete stories within one. Someone might say, "I'm going to ignore the first and last chapters and just take the middle eight based on the game." And to that I say, "Go ahead! That's awesome!" I designed the story with the very intention that people could do that.

One of the difficulties was figuring out how to create the happy ending. Maybe the Wind Fish could give a wish after all? Maybe Dream Koholint was based on the Wind Fish's memories of a real Koholint? I ended up going with using the Triforce's powers because, well, it made sense and wasn't too cheesy. You could argue that it is a deus ex machine and... well, yeah, you're right! It's a plot device that I'd normally try to avoid with a ten feet pole, but I felt it kind of worked in context. I tried mitigating this by reminding the reader early on that the Triforce is a thing and by heightening the emotions and stakes to using the Triforce rather than the action itself. And hey, the last we see of this Link in the Hyrule Historia is that "he set sail on another voyage, and his further whereabouts are unknown." Fits what happens in this story, does it not?

Maybe you loved the story. Maybe you hated it, but found a few things interesting that you could work with. Maybe you thought of another way of ending it or have a different interpretation on some of the game's events. Write about it! I'd love to read it. This is in no way meant to be the "definitive" LA fanfic. I thought I'd just share my own thoughts on this too oft-forgotten classic.

Thank you again for reading! Until next time!

P.S. If I get a review with a question that I think people might like to read, I might post it and an answer here. If I get one more personal, I can send a PM :) Check back to these notes if you want to do that for some reason!


End file.
